More to life than threadbare quilts
by dolphinluver21
Summary: kori anders suffers from amnesia and lives what seems like a normal life falling in love with her best friend Xavier. But soon she finds herself in love with the mysterious Richard Grayson and uncovers mysteries of the past... and present. robstar robstar
1. Amnesia

I always thought there was something more to life than casting longing looks out my grimy window or huddling under threadbare quilts, shivering as the harsh winter winds blew through my body and froze my inner core. I fantasized of rising up from the shadows of clawing emptiness that strangled my soul and threatened to crush my vitality. There was a growing sensation; determination that intensified every moment I lingered on the fact that this wasn't my life. I was destined somewhere else beyond the walls of the shabby house; beyond the run-down shacks and fields abundant with weeds. I knew there was something more.

Flowing cherry red hair spilled down my back as I traced raindrops down the iced glass with a delicate finger. With my other hand my nails tapped against the window in a steady, lulling beat. The clouded sky continued to cast down freezing rain. The only light was emitted from the lamp not to far from our house that cast an eerie glow into my shadowy room. My green orbs shimmered in the light as I gazed out into the distant, my mind lost in a fantasy world.

Gradually I drew up my hand to the window again and scrawled a name so that it faintly showed through the dirt-crusted window.

'Kory Anders'

A name.

My name- right? No, it didn't fit. Like a screwy configuration. Something seemed so... wrong about my name. As if it belonged to me- but it didn't.

Rising from the window sill I crept over the timeworn floor to the full length mirror resting on the wall. Inhaling sharply and then swiftly blowing out, the gust sent dust that had collected on the mirror spiraling into the air. I took a steady step back and peered into the mirror. My emerald eyes inspected the frames and curves of my 16 year old self. From my orangish tinted skin to my flat stomach that was growling with hunger at the moment. Maybe it was a good idea to scrounge the kitchen fridge and find something to eat. I glanced at my numb hands and my feet warmly swaddled in fuzzy socks. Then again, I was comfy in this confined area of my room, so best wait till later to go and get a snack.

Smiling into the mirror, then frowning and playing every feature of my face from raised eyebrows to a scrunched up nose, I let out a soft whisper, "Kory," hanging out each letter and each syllable, "Anders"

"Kory Anders." I mumbled again for reassurance. Nothing, no click... no mesh. Emptiness.

"Who am I?"

"**Who am I?**" I hissed, scrunching up my face and glaring into the mirror dangerously. Boy was this getting on my nerves. I scrutinized myself again in great frustration as to find something-anything that would flicker some memory of my past. From a strand of my cherry red hair to my dainty hands I could find no hint. All I knew was that 10 months ago- I wasn't Kory Anders. I wasn't some poor little girl waking up in the hospital with doctors staring down at me. I wasn't an orphan. I wasn't homeless. For 10 months ago- I wasn't diagnosed with amnesia.

flashback

"Anything on the girl yet?" The rough voice erupted in my ears as a conversation appeared before me. My mind seemed to barely pick up whatever was going on. My eyes were shut and I couldn't move my body. I was half asleep and had a throbbing headache. I didn't know where I was but at the moment in my half-conscious state, my ears were picking up two people talking next to me.

"No sir. She has nothing. I sent DNA to the labs but we haven't picked up anything yet. There's no evidence on who she is. Except some emerald gem neckless that says 'Koriand'r'. And I don't really think that's her name. No one knows of the origin of the word. It's not any language known to man." A soft, gentle tone of a female proclaimed.

He remained silent as she hesitated and brought her voice down to a whisper. I strained to hear without making a movement. "Sir, we've done some testing with her to see if she's in good health but something's completely wrong. There are well... _abnormal_ let's say, parts of her body. I don't exactly believe she is a normal human sir."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well aparently, her stomach is... _larger _than anything I've ever seen."

"_Large? _How large?"

She gulped. "Well, large as in numbers..."

"Multiple?"

Before I could hear any response my body came to full consciousness and in an instant I sprang awake in terror. My eyes shot open as the two people in front of me were startled. My location was uncertain and everything seemed a blur. I understood not where I was or how I got there or who those people were. All in all, I didn't even know **who **I was!

"She's awake." The female said.

"Don't worry, just stay calm, everything's fine." She assured me.

My face showed panic as I stared around the room. The women's black eyes bore into me and the aged man in the corner was limping towards me.

"Where am I?" Was the first thing that blurted out of my mouth. I was in complete shock and needed to know what was going on.

"Calm down... you're in the hospital. Don't worry, your in good hands." She assured me again.

"What is this... hospital... from which you speak?" I asked, words slowly emitting from my mouth as if I was speaking some strange language, the words seemed to be sliced together strangely, yet unfamiliar.

The two figures gave each other puzzling glances.

"Yes, you're in a hospital. The uh... place where you go when you get hurt. Police found you floating in the water. You've suffered a concussion from what appears to be a severe blow to the head. By the looks of it you have also fallen at a devastating height." She pointed out.

I stared in shock and utter horror at my bandaged body.

_I was floating in the water? I fell? When? Where?! _

"We also believe that you have a severe case of amnesia."

"Amnesia?" I asked, completely confused.

"Amnesia is a partial or total loss of memory. You probably don't remember a thing in the past. Neither your accident or whatever life you lead before it."

I was still in severe shock as I gawked at the dolphins decorated on the walls. I shook my head in disbelief.

_How could this happen to me? _

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. All we need to do is to discover who you are and try and spark some of your memory. Then we can find anyone related to you and send you home where you can slowly finish your recovery." The male spoke.

I smashed my head back down on my pillow and stared up at the ceiling as for some help. A tear threatened to shed but I quickly whipped it away. I sniffed once, and then twice before tears started to pour uncontrollably out of my eyes.

There I sat in silence for what felt like eternity. Neither eating nor sleeping. Hunger gnawed on me and sleepiness cast spells onto me. But I stayed there for three days. I took none of the little tablets or "medications" they tried to give me. Any sharp gleaming needle that came close to me I slapped away.

After a few months of no success, I was considered healthy and sent away to a orphanage where my life became utter misery. Who knew how mean kids could actually be?

I was confused, lost, hopeless. My candle was slowly burning out. I had no idea who I was or what was happening and it was driving me insane. My head constantly throbbed with pain as I pushed harder to figure out who I was.

_Who was I?_


	2. Life at home

chapter 2

I encircled my knees and pulled them together in a tight embrace as night raged on and the indolent rain turned into sleet and was swept away by howling wind. The sluggish weather continued until dawn. When rays of light crept through my window I was basked in it's touch of warmth and found myself sprawled on the floor, quilt rapped around my legs.

Groaning I rubbed my eyes sleepily and flicked away the matted hair blocking my view. I drowsily rose to a sitting position and focused on my ancient clock. '5:30am' Flashed infront of me as I prevented myself from plopping back down on the floor and falling asleep.

"Kory! Time to get up!" I narrowed my eyes in frustration as footsteps approached my room.

"Kory?"

"I'm awake!" I grumbled as the door creaked open. An aged, worn looking women that's had one too many treacherous, tedious days loomed in the doorway. Her eyes' glow was extinguished and skin pale.

"Kory, you have extra chores today after school because last night you incorrectly loaded up the dishwasher. Laundry soap is **not** used to wash dishes. It's for cleaning clothes." She sighed with frustration, annoyance written all over her face.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, "I guess I grabbed the wrong bottle of cleaning off the shelf." I grinned sheepishly as she tapped her fingers against the door frame in aggravation. She gave another tiered sigh and I could tell her mood was far from joyful.

"Sometimes I wonder why you lack so much common sense Kory," I was taken aback by the harsh insult, "When we picked you up from the orphanage you were a helpless little girl because everyone teased you for sleeping on the bed with your feet on the pillow. You knew almost everything there was to know about math, reading, writing, but almost nothing on your past, or present day for that matter!" She paused for a moment and I cast my eyes downward to my feet, my heart burning inside.

"I was told also that you tried to eat cotton, you stuck your hand in a pile of bees and didn't get stung, ran outside in the freezing rain with nothing on but a tank-top and shorts while everyone else bundled up in raincoats?! You act like you're a little kid who knows nothing about life. Remember when you drank from a mustard bottle?!" She yelled, flailing her hands everywhere.

I sunk down deep and curled my knees up to my chest. My eyes watered heavily and I started shaking. We had been through this conversation COUNTLESS numbers of times. Frustratingly she brushed back her hair and sighed. Her hands massaged her temples as she shut her eyes in concentration.

"Kory," She muttered, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just..." She paused for a moment and comfortingly plopped down besides me and rapped me in a warm embrace. Her harshness had faded as I snuggled up in her embrace.

"When your father and I wanted to adopt a kid, we decided that we wanted a... 'special' kid. Someone different from all the other girls and boys in the orphanage. When we saw you getting picked on and your "English" wasn't exactly perfect... we couldn't resist. That's why we picked you. Mike and I are lucky to find someone like you." She assured me, rubbing my arms for warmth. "You're always there to help and always considerate of others... we couldn't of found a more sweeter little girl!"

"I'm hopeless though mother. I just can't function properly like the rest of the people who live in this world." I mumbled through choked tears. "Oh why do you have to be so emotional?!" She sighed.

"Sweety, everyone understands that you know nothing about your past. It's all part of the experience of life. Just because you can't remember who your real parent's were or the first time you went swimming doesn't mean you are so different from everyone else. You're a beautiful child and a quick, smart learner. The name "cotton eater" or "amnesia girl" will soon fade away and everyone will forget about it."

"School is just an opportunity for kids to do the mocking and picking onto me. I feel I am but a tiny fish in a big pond. Every time someone says something like "that chick's hot" I feel ashamed when they laugh at my answer of "she does not look burning to me." They think I speak some foreign language or something because I seem to know nothing about words that consist of the use of '_slang'_."

"Kory, Kory, Kory... what am I going to do with you." My foster mother sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Think on the bright side Kory!" She shook my shoulders as if to wake me up from my nightmare, "You're "English" has improved dramatically since we first got you. Now you know that uh... when someone is considered '_hot'_ they are in fact being considered "attractive" ." She eagerly pointed out. I buried my head in my knees as a response.

"You better get dressed. Your dad has to work a second job now. We can't seem to scrap up enough money to pay the mortgage of this house so both of us wont be back till late tonight." Mom seemed to zone off for a brief second, gazing at the faded wallpaper that framed my modest bedroom. Life must of been so hard for her.

When she finally left my room, I wiped away tears that had stained my rosy cheeks and grabbed a thin white towel that was hanging on the little rocking chair. I had no time to examine the wonders of man-made rain from which I always found a fascination for yet never understood why I didn't remember ever learning how to function this so called 'shower'. So the usual time-consuming act of cleansing my body had to be cut short.

Locking the rusted bathroom door, I hurried across the floor and turned the crusted nob and water came shooting out of the shower head. My chance of ever having a relaxing, warm shower was little to none. There was never any hot water that circulated in this part of town in the winter. Pipes that froze up or were obliterated were always fixed first in the part of this city that was nourished with luxury. Here only poverty and criminals thrived.

Humming a little tune I twirled into the shower and was instantly sprayed with icy water dripping down my back. I shuddered from the contact of the water and didn't waste time to lather my hair with shampoo.

"_Now you know that uh... when someone is considered 'hot' they are in fact considered 'attractive'." _I replayed the previous talk with my mother in my head as if trying to find a reason for all of this to happen. When losing my memory, I had no recollection of any past events. The weird thing was that I still knew some of the basic ways of life- how to talk (sort of), how to walk, reading, writing,- all the basic skills that were permanently cemented into your brain. But all the other stuff that **_should_** of come along with it was gone- destroyed. I knew not how to cook food on a stove, or what a television was, or even how to use the communication device called a telephone!

The water continued to pour down on me as I stood there motionless. My mind wandered back to the days at the orphanage and others like the first week of school- they were all horrible lessons that I survived through.

My thoughts were shattered into shards of glass that cut through my mind when an abrupt banging erupted.

"KORI!" My mom yelled, her voice seemed urgent and impatient.

I shut off the shower and leaped out as quickly as possible. Rapping the towel around me, it just fit so that nothing was revealing and I ran out of the bathroom in the "mini-dress".

"Yes mother?" My voice echoed down the steps.

"Sweety, you're going to be late for school! It's already 7:00!" My face turned pale as I made a mad dash for my room. 7:00am?! I wasn't in the shower for over an hour! My feet left wet prints in the throw rugs and I slipped across my wooden floor to the shabby dresser where I ripped out faded jeans and a spaghetti-strap tank-top. Glancing menacingly with narrowed eyes at my clock, it still flashed '5:30 am'. My clenched fists were about to pulverize the clock into a million pieces.

After I finished getting dressed, my soaking hair was flipped up into a soppy bun and two strands of cherry hair naturally hung down the side of my face. I pulled on my beat up sneakers and raced down the wooden steps, pounding echoing through the house.

"Kory Anders! You are not walking out that door in a ridiculous shirt when it's 20 degrees Fahrenheit out there! Are you insane?" My mother scolded.

"Right! Sorry, forgot it was that cold out." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Why did I need a coat anyways? Sure it was freezing under some people's perspectives but to me it was a nice, warm temperature. Yeah, I'd admit, when the wind blew threw my cracked window in the middle of the night I tended to shiver a little. Or when the snow hails down upon me like there is no tomorrow- **then **it is cold. But besides that... I was fine!

I grabbed a "once used" faded, gray, sports sweatshirt from the closet which was large but fit me decently and didn't look half bad on me. Then I ran out the door, waving 'bye' to my mom before she could protest that I should wear a winter coat.

The pouring rain had washed away all the heavy snow and left slushy-wet grounds that squished every time I took a step. Not 5 minutes down the road and my socks were soaked. Not that it bugged me, but wet socks and shoes meant I ran around the rest of the day tracking water behind me.

The streets were bare except for a few ragged strangers slowly staggering by with what few belongings they posses rapped securely in their gloved hands. Their breaths short, staggered and was emitted and snatched by the cold, turning into visible air.

Towering apartment Houses loomed close by- shabby, worn, all of them run down. Windows cracked and some boarded up. Nasty words painted on the faded bricks and overgrown weeds spread throughout the whole place. Growing in between poorly created sidewalks that were slowly cracking. Dark and dangerous alleys branched off into the distant and yet... this run-down part of town somewhat seemed, well... peaceful. My few school books were pressed against my chest as I seemed to "cuddle" them. The wind continued to play as my hair danced along,, blowing wildly behind me. I noticed the sky was clearing up as clouds slowly dispatched and trod off somewhere else in the sky until they were out of sight. I heard nothing except the 'sloshing' of my feet and the occasional chirping of the mystical flight filled creatures called birds.

I felt a little joyful and excited. It was a new day and maybe there was somehow a reason for me to be happy. After all, I thought there would be something more to my life. So why not try and live the best of it while I could?


	3. Rotten School

chapter 3:

Constant snickering rang into my ears as I kicked the sidewalk with utter frustration. Today was just not my day. A group of girls seemed to be stalking me to school. Not just any girls either- the most popular girls in school. The ones who rode to the top of the school popularity chain with shorts so tight and small that all boys would gawk when they bent over to reveal their butts. Their shirts were no better off- to tight and their mid-drifts would show every time they raised their hands. Of course, they were out for me now. A little fun for them was a whole day of constant terror to me.

"Kory, wait up!" The screechy voice cracked through the air like a whip cutting through my skin. "Leave me in peace." I asked them politely, not bothering to turn around and acknowledge them.

"Awww. Come on, we have a present for you. Something to help with your amnesia." They ran up in front of me, blonde hair waving into my face. Tara Markov had her hand over her mouth as she restrained from laughing.

With one whip of a hand the 'leader' of the gang, Katherine Moth... also known as 'Kitten' handed me a small business card.

"I think this will help you." She sneered, her icy blue eyes flashed malevolently.

With one hand I grabbed the card and read it out loud. "Children help. A line for kids who need to talk about their problems. Program of the Jump City mental health association." I cringed as 'mental' was underlined with a thick marker. "You should call them. After all, you seem to have so many problems in this world you alien." In an instant they all started cackling like hyenas.

"See yah later loser." A girl called out, launching at my books and tossing them up in the air. A piece of paper fluttered down onto my head in a lackadaisical manner and I brushed it off in anger.

"Go back to where you came from." Tara spat at me.

"Yeah, in the rotting crap you call home." Kitten stuck her tongue out. Then she puffed away to catch up with the rest of her friends.

"Just perfect..." I muttered, slumping down and wiping off the mud that was caked to my face. Sniveling, I wiped my nose with the sleeve of my shirt and stared at my ruined school supplies. I clenched my fists in fury and buried my head in my arms. "This isn't fair." I sobbed.

I slowly plodded around, snatching what trifles were still in one piece. Most of my books were stained with mud and soaked. They always treated me like I was a lowlife piece of crap... and I felt like one now. "Why do they have to be such..."

"Such... demonic, cold-blooded, barbarous, monstrous-" I yelled furiously, anger boiling up in me.

"Bitches?" My eyes widened in surprise and my anger was placed with curiosity as I found myself staring at a shadowy figure leaning casually against the wall.

"Yes... I believe that is what you can call them. Though they are no where near anything like a dog who is feminine." He chuckled a little, in a way that made me shiver with fright.

"I'm Xavier." He introduced himself, pulling his hand out of his baggy jean pocket and offering to help me up.

"And I am Kory." His hand was warm and welcoming as he helped me off the wet street and his strength was abundant. "Don't let those sluts bother you. They're just jealous 'cause your so gorgeous." I brushed off the remaining mud and shyly grinned at him, blushing at the flirtatious remark. "Why thank you." He stepped out of the shadows and I found myself lost in his swirling green eyes. His chocolate colored hair was styled so that it spiked at the top and he seemed to be a couple inches taller than me. He had nothing on but a t-shirt and jeans.

"Are you not cold?"

"No, I'm fine. I usually don't get cold." His frame was muscular and I had to throw my attention away from him before I was caught staring at him. He seemed as if he captivated me... his eyes entrancing and beckoning.

"So, are you new to this area?" I asked, unsure if I had ever spotted him in the crowded halls of Jump City high.

"Nah, I've been here for a while. Like to keep to myself though. So no one really pays attention with me."

"Oh, that must be so horrible." I commented.

"No, actually, I like it. I don't interact with anyone and no one messes with me. All's fair."

"Well, may I do the 'interacting' with you? Since you seem like such a kind person..."

He chuckled again and gave me a smile that seemed to melt my insides. He made me feel safe and secure as we walked together up the steps to school. I wanted to throw myself onto him in a friendly hug and never let go. Why was I feeling so...

"Sure, but I have to go to class now. If I'm late again I'll get detention."

"Well, I hope you do not have to do the 'detentioning'. Good bye!" I waved at him, my thoughts cut off as we threw open the steel doors to the school and were bombarded with thousands of kids bustling through the halls.

"See yah cutie." I blushed again and stood there as he walked off to class. Clutching my books with excitement I grinned and skipped away to my locker completely entranced and entangled by his kindness that he had displayed.

For the rest of the day I couldn't concentrate on much of anything. Why was this... Xavier so captivating? One glance into his orbs and I was lost in a world of fantasy.

"Kory Anders. Unless there is something so important that consists of daydreaming, then please pay attention." I sheepishly grinned at my teacher who was glaring at me with venom. All eyes were on me as I opened my mouth slowly and timidly muttered. "Please, I am very sorry Miss."

"Apology accepted Kory. Next time you wander off into your own little world you'll find yourself in the principle's office." She threatened, holding up her ruler and pointing it at the door.

Clearing her throat she continued, "Now class, we will be watching a movie today," Everyone turned their attention to the television set as the teacher flipped the lights and turned on the T.V. "On... oh, I forgot the movie. Everyone behave, I will be back in a second. I have to go fetch the movie." She swiftly walked out of the classroom. When the door slammed behind her loud talking arose suddenly and the T.V. was set onto the news station.

"Today the Teen Titans, have faced another crushing defeat with a new villain in town called "Red X". But in surprise, only the titans called Cyborg and beast boy appeared at the scene of the crime. It is uncertain where the others have gone.City officials wonder if the titans will ever live up their glory days here in Jump City and make this place a Crime Free city. George, back to you.

"Thank you Henry. As a reminder, it has been a few months since the recruit of the newest member of the team- Crystal. Even her help with the power to control ice has done little to help the team's progression. Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Crystal, and Cyborg are what make up this poor team of super-goers and we all hope that they wont suffer another loss. Now in other news..."

My attention was drawn away from the television set as everyone in the classroom quieted down abruptly. The teacher strolled in carrying nothing under her arms.

"My apologies class, Mrs. Watts' class is watching the movie. So now everyone turn to page 43 in your book and we will continue on with our English session." There was a loud groan and rustling as everyone pulled out their books and flipped through the pages. Yet again, I stared off out the window and let myself be taken away into a dream land. After all, the teacher did give me permission... "Unless there is something so important that consists of daydreaming..." Yeah, something more important than listening to the drowsy, monotonous lecture that she was about to give.

"Kory Anders- principle's office!"


	4. New students

chapter 4:

I couldn't believe it. Just my luck... I trudged down the endless halls full of sickening lime green colored lockers. Then, I paused at the door with a plaque hanging on the door handle: Principle's office. Gulping, I slowly entered the room and found myself facing the secretary swinging around in her chair lazily while glancing at the piles and piles of paperwork that loomed around her.

"Yes?" She asked, smacking gum between her jaws and twirling a pink pen in her fingers.

"I am here to see the principle."

"So is everyone else that comes in here sweety. No one is every looking for the secretary these days." She informed me, placing her feet up on the desk and messing with her matted and fuzzy hair.

"My teacher sent me here. I would like to know the location of the principle please." I asked her politely, as she continued to ignore me and flipped off her dress shoes and flattened out her shimmery skirt.

"I don't know where Mrs. Smith is at the moment." Her nonchalant manner was infuriating me. "You can go sit in that chair near her desk if you want to." I nodded as she continued to smack that gum and aparently was now filing her nails.

Crossing my arms in frustration and dissatisfaction on the behavior of the secretary, I trudged over to a wooden chair near Mrs. Smith's desk also stacked with mountainous piles of paper. Peering around, the place was quite cozy and peaceful- a fish tank bubbled away in the corner where colorful fish lazily lapped the length of the tank. My attention was drawn to the complexion of imitation sea plants that drowsily swayed in the constant, yet calm moving water.

"Ah, Kory Anders. Your teacher phoned me that you were off a bit today. Daydreaming were we?" Mrs. Smith approached her desk and for once I was glad to see some order in this room. She eyed the secretary who quickly removed her feet from the desk and placed her shoes back on. Mrs. Smith's hair was formed in a tight bun and her black work suit seemed to fit her personality- serious and hardworking.

I cleared my throat, "Yes madam." She gave me a look of sympathy as if I was but a small girl with guiltiness- yet sorrow written all over my face.

"I'm sure there's plenty going on in your life right now Kory. For your sake, I will let you go this time. But get in trouble again and I will be forced to write you a detention slip. Lucky for you, instead I have an errand that you need to run for me." I nodded my head with relief that I wouldn't be staying a long treacherous hour after school.

"We have some new students today and if you would be so kind to show them around the building? You will get half of the day off to introduce them to this wonderful school. Do you except? Or shall I be signing a detention for you?" She looked over her glasses and stared down at me, her mystical gray eyes seemed to swirl around and read my mind.

"Of course. And I am sorry for causing such a disturbance in my room of class." I apologized.

"Um... yes, good. You may enter now." My eyes wandered over to a girl that entered the room. Preppie looking- blonde hair, blue eyes, a long sleeved shirt and jeans that hugged her curves and outlined her figure. Behind her a petite looking girl with short purple hair slowly plodded over to the desk. Her eyes were an unnatural violet and her dark apparel reflected her behavior-quite and to herself. Last, a tall male figure emerged from the side room. I was surprised by his... sexy appearance. Short black spiked hair and tanned skin. Not to mention those heavenly liquefying blue eyes that made you melt. But yet again, he seemed snobby, arrogant, and popular- complete with baggy jeans and a popular 'Polo' shirt. It also appeared that he was muscular... which added to his attractive appearance.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I whipped around to face the principle when the boy turned to look at me, blushing from embarrassment.

"Kory, this is Rachel Roth," She refereed, pointing to the one with purple hair. The preppie one turned out to be a girl named Christie Hope. "And that is Richard Grayson. Everyone, this is Kory Anders." After the introduction she dismissed us, handing me a list of all their classes.

"Welcome to Jump City High." I welcomed, Rachel raised an eyebrow at me with the littlest interest in the world and I dropped my smile.

"Um... well... let's start with home room. Christie-"

"I go by Crystal." She interrupted, her voice was harsh and high pitched. Along with a very nasty attitude towards me.

"Please excuse my mistake- Crystal- you're home room is Mrs. Long. She's right here in room 102." I gestured to a door with brass numbers that read "Mrs. Long"

"She also teaches Science. Now, Richard and Rachel- you have the same home room as me- Mrs. White. She's down the hall in room 125." I beckoned them to the end of the hall where the teacher's room was. "She is also Crystal's and Rachel's teacher of math."

"You mean math Teacher." Crystal corrected me, hands crossed and she was leaning against the lockers obviously suffering from boredom.

"Yes, please excuse my mistake."

The rest of the day went like that- I introduced them to their classes and lockers and soon to my relief there was the bell signaling lunch.

"I am sure you all will have no trouble at all buying lunch and finding your own table. It has been wonderful time with you guys." They all nodded and walked off into the crowd of people. They acted as if I was a little child whom they paid no attention too.

"Well- your welcome!" I muttered, crossing my hands and entering the lunch room. What a vexation they were. As if they were "too cool" to be around me. That is- Richard and Crystal. Rachel was no better off though- wanting to get away and be alone. Some good that was. I had been better off to get a detention! But then again... that would of been terribly horrible.

"Hey cutie." My mood brightened up and my cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Greetings Xavier." He plopped down at an empty table farthest from the door and offered me a chair.

"So, how was your day?" He asked, trying to spark a conversation. Casting a glance at Richard waiting in the lunch line, I frowned.

"It was... most enjoyable as ever." I lied.

He stared at me in disbelief and glanced at the boy I was staring at. "New kid?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly.

"Oh, everything was not enjoyable," I started, "I had to take a trip to the principle's office and give a tour to the new kids. They made me feel like a child and paid little attention to me." I whimpered.

Xavier chuckled and sent shivers down my spine. "New kids are always horrible. That one over there- what's his name?" He asked, pointing to Richard.

"Richard Grayson."

"Ahh... he's no good. Probably just a moron."

"Don't worry Kory. There all just a bunch of no good spoiled brats probably."

"Oh that's very pleasant. I thank you for that wonderful compliment." Rachel's voice was filled with sarcasm, "Can I sit here?" She asked, pointing to an empty chair next to me.

"Sure." I gleefully pulled out the chair and she placed down her lunch tray. Then she sat down and picked at her salad until she pulled out a thick cinder block sized book.

"Do you always enjoy the reading while you are at the table of lunch?"I inquired.

"Yes." Her tone was dull as she drew her attention to the book. Her skin was pale and she lacked any emotion what-so-ever... all in all... I felt emotionless when I looked at her!

"So, where'd you come from?" Xavier asked, amused at the book she held in her hand.

"Uh... Gotham City."

"Well, I will go get the lunch now." I informed Xavier, rising from my seat and heading over to the lunch line. "Are you going to eat as well?"

"Nah. Never do- never need to." He grinned which seemed to loosen my mood and I grinned too.

"Wait up Kory." Rachel called, brining her book with her.

"What's the matter?"

"That...guy gives me the creeps. He's up to something." She informed me, flipping back through her book.

"There's nothing that I see wrong with Xavier. He's very sweet and charming. Not to mention handsome-"

"Kory, look, we just met. I respect you, so please respect that I don't like Xavier." She cut in.

"But I must inquire why you do not like him."

"Just gut instinct." She mumbled.

"What is this ' gut instinct' that you speak of?" I asked, confused.

"Never mind."

"Don't you have lunch money?" Rachel asked as I came up to the cash register.

"No... I get my lunch for free..." I said embarrassed, "My parent's can't pay for it so the school offers generously, a free lunch everyday for me. Also breakfast."

"Oh, at least you're lucky to have a family."

"What?" I asked, shocked, sorrow filled my heart as Rachel looked down and for a moment, it looked as if she would cry, but still, no emotional signs were shown.

"Oh, it's nothing. Sorry, kind of get a little lonely sometimes."

"Please do not fret, I to do not know the whereabouts of my biological parents. Instead I have a foster family who is very kind and generous to me."

She grinned slightly, but more of a smirk that was quickly replaced with her usual expressionless line formed by her thin lips. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Of course."

"Would you like to come to my house after school?" I offered politely.

"Oh, I would like to but I have to go home right after school, sorry."

"It is fine friend Rachel."

Her face lightened up a little as we approached the lunch table.

"Friends."

And there started our friendship, at first it proved to be very difficult, with Rachel lacking emotional structure and the ability to socialize with anyone except on rare occasions where she made certain that people better leave her alone and that ended always with harsh comments being spat back and forth- of course, without any sign of emotional anger.


	5. 66 till fainting

After the aggravating event with the new students- Richard and Crystal, because Rachel had become more of a friendlier being to me, about three long tedious weeks dragged by. Tiered and weary, I marched up to the school door barely able to keep my eyes from sealing shut. School will do that to you, correct?

"Hey Kory." Rachel advanced in front of me as we entered the school. As always, she had a thick dusty book pressed against her chest in a very protective sort of way.

Today my wardrobe was oh-so fashionable in the sarcastic sense... from what I could scrap on, I was left with muddy-yet surprisingly tight fitting jeans and a sweatshirt. Rachel as usual had darkened her senses and dressed in black jeans and a nice black shirt with a v-neck.

"Kory, Rachel! Wait up!" Xavier came bounding over behind us. The three of us entered the hallway facing the furious wave of students rushing by. I chuckled as if it were an action movie... the three of us together facing the battles of swarming through a sea of students that attended this over-crowded public school.

"I am terribly frightened with today's testing of Education physical fitness." I confessed, my stomach suddenly becoming upset with nervousness.

"You mean the Fitness testing? For Gym?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and Xavier chuckled with amusement.

"It's nothing," Xavier assured me, patting me on the shoulder, "Just a bunch of lame tests that they give you so they can track your improvement throughout the year." I was a little bit more comforted with Xavier around but still frightened.

"Thank you friend Xavier." I thanked, flashing him a wide smile.

The bell rang and Xavier waved a good bye and walked casually over to his home room. Rachel watched with amusement as I dreamily observed him wander off into the crowd of people.

"You like him right?" She asked, sparking up some conversation as we approached. Mrs. White's home room.

"Of course, he is my friend." I stated simply, not knowing the actual in depth meaning to what she was saying.

"No, you like him... like... love him." She smirked a bit as I blushed with embarrassment.

"Please, let us discontinue this absurd conversation and head to the room of home shall we?"

We walked into the classroom. I clutched my books in my hand and Rachel trailed off to the very back of the classroom where she always sat. I sat one seat in front of her. The bell than rang and the teacher strutted in carrying the attendance sheet.

"Ahm... when I call your name say 'here'." She stuck up her nose in a rudely fashion and went down the list of names. Her voice was sour and her face was squeezed together as if she was sucking on a sour lemon.

"...Rachel Roth? Oh yes, Rachel, you have a note from your mother waiting in the principle's office." Rachel suddenly had a serious gleam in her eyes, although she showed little- if any emotion, something told me that this was important and probably secret. So it was best not to pester her about it later. Excusing herself, she let the classroom.

Unknowingly to me, once the attendance was done, the room started to fill up again with chatting from the students and Crystal snuck up behind me. Snickering, she carefully drew two fingers on each hand and struck me on each side of the stomach hard. I jumped up slightly and without second thought turned around and sent a hard blow to her head.

"Ouch!" She whimpered, glaring at me with fury. I stared at her in shock, glancing at my hand for any sign of answer. How did I do that?

"I'm really sorry Crystal! I didn't mean it!"

"Cut the crap Kory." She glared daggers at me once again and returned to her seat as the teacher glanced at us suspiciously.

Rachel walked back in with a note in her hand and acted as if nothing had ever happened at all. So, if news was that her father was dead or something bazar like that then she gave no hints. All she did was quickly find her seat and stare Richard down who was playing around with Crystal's hair as she sighed dreamily, brushing her wound that I had given her. Once they got eye contact, she nodded her head and he quickly nodded back, as if understanding the hint she was giving him. His face had turned a sudden seriousness until Crystal asked if he would walk her to her next class. Then he gave her a little mysterious signaling and she nodded slowly, glancing around strangely and twisting the white ring on her middle finger.

After the strange event during home room, it was off to Physical Education... oh I dreaded this. For one- I had never taken any Fitness test before and had no idea what would be the outcome of something like this.

"Xavier!"

"Hey" He answered, entering through the strong wooden doors to the Gym. We were instantly met with freezing, stale air circling us in a lackadaisical manner almost. As we approached the far end of the Gym, I waved a good bye and entered the girl's locker room. Xavier, heading over to the boy's.

There I was met with more sickening green colored lockers stacked up in rows beyond rows and thin wooden benches squeezed in between them. Not to mention the swarm of girls getting dressed in their uniforms. I was crushed on my journey to find my locker. There at locker number 121 I met Rachel already changed and reading the last pages of her book.

"Fitness testing today girls!" The Gym Teacher announced, her voice was strict and firm. Her body was amazing for a Gym teacher. Maybe she could of competed in gymnastics or something with her body- physically shaped so every muscle seemed to reveal itself with every movement she made.

There were a couple of groans once this announcement was named. Particularly from me too. "Can't handle a little fitness testing Kory?" Crystal sneered, Kitten and Tara standing at her side.

"It is not that I can not physically do the physical testing... I think. It's that I am frightened of the outcomes of these series of tests." I announced as Kitten restrained from laughing.

"Well then, I can't wait to laugh at you when you can't even do 1 easy pushups. I myself have done exceptionally well at my previous schools. Oh... let's say and average of 60 easy." She explained, flashing a fake grin and walking off.

"Just ignore them." Rachel mumbled, snapping her book shut and staring in disgust as they walked off. I was not offended by them... just a little upset I guess. I followed Rachel out into the Gym and I sat down in my class line alphabetically.

" Follow me to the weight room where we will warm up and begin our first testing- chin ups." Again there were a couple of groans but this time I remained silent as we filed into the second Gym room.

After a series of stretches the teacher pulled out her clip board and traced down the list of names. "So! Who would like to go first?" She asked, couple of hands shot up at once and others- like myself, were kept down.

"Okay, you with the blonde hair." She pointed to Crystal who sprang forward in delight. She was ready to show off her muscles.

Grabbing the metal bar attached to the wall she pulled herself up into a position where her arms were bent and against her chest. Then she let herself fall down with out letting her feet touch the ground. Like a biceps curl with weights she kept pulling herself up on the bar. After an amazing twenty, she slowed down until 25 when she hopped off the bar. Most boys couldn't even beat that. There was a loud cheer and she sat down.

"Next."

Soon it was my turn- I was the last person. Lucky? Or not? The good thing was, since I had no idea on how well I would perform this task there was hardly no one watching. They were to rapped up in the side conversations.

"Kory Anders right?" The gym teacher asked. I nodded slowly and she pointed her pencil at the bar. "Up." She said.

I Grasped onto the bar, my hands sweaty. Then I pulled myself up. Then down. Then up. Then down. Then- hey! This was easier than I expected it to be. A little shocked at the results, I turned bright red as others stared at me in shock.

"66" The teacher muttered in amazement. All eyes were on me now. The teacher had to actually stop me from continuing.

"Please, is that a bad score?" I asked, students gawked at me.

"Um... no sweety. That was actually amazing..." She trailed off. She looked for any hint of sweat on me. None.

After a quick moment of silence, "Next testing people. Let's move on to push ups." Some people were still staring at me in awe as I found myself next to Rachel who was staring in shock.

"Kory.. That was amazing." She announced.

"Really?"

"You're not even sweating. I bet you could of done more correct?"

"A few... hundred in think. I felt like it was simply child's play. This activity of 'Chin- ups' was quite enjoyable." She stared at me for a few seconds with a raised eyebrow and then up at the teacher who was giving instructions on proper push up technique.

"Great job Kory! That was unbelievable!" Xavier muttered behind me.

"Thank you."

"Kory!" Richard approached me with Crystal dragging behind her, frustrated.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Great job on the Chin ups." He commented, and for once, he seemed... sweet.

Xavier glared at him. "Go make out with your girlfriend and stop antagonizing her. We know your comment was a piece of shit."

"Of course it was, we all know Kory must be on steroids or something," Crystal said viciously, crossing her arms in frustration. "It's only natural that she would cheat to be noticed around the school."

For once I understood the lame, yet harsh insult driven at me. In return I glared at her in complete fury. My fists were clenched and knuckles white.

"Now confess that you cheated. You worthless weakling." She spat.

Suddenly my heart was racing and I was glowering mad. My teeth were slammed together so that I wouldn't emit and violent and inappropriate words. I tried to ignore her, I really did. But she just kept on insulting me.

"...it's no wonder since you live in a rotting pig stye as a home and your foster parents adopted you because they're worthless just like yourself.

The suddenly her face turned a ghastly pale as my fury boiled up inside me. My eyes seemed to glow with hatred. In fact-they were...

"Kory! Your eyes... they're glowing!"

I suddenly felt faint. I unclenched my fists and grabbed my head and tried to concentrate as the world seemed to spin around me.

I fell to the ground and tried to keep steady as memories flashed before me.

There was a blinding flash of purple light as a fiery red haired girl rocketed from the sky, she looked like any normal teenager girl except for the fact that she was plummeting down thousands of feet. Knocked out from a blast, her face was pale and motionless as she splashed into the water with a great force. The she slowly sank down into the dark waters as the light of her life slowly and surely faded away.


	6. EXshadowy death

I woke up drowsy and grabbed my head in pain. Ouch.

"She's alright. Everyone back to what you were doing." The Gym teacher yelled as loud chatting erupted from the students.

"You okay?" She asked, marking something off her clipboard.

"Yes... what happened?"

"You were knocked out for a couple of seconds. Don't worry, it happens all the time. We get about ten every summer." She informed me, handing me an ice pack for my throbbing head. Some service around here. What happened to going to the nurse's office? Or even home? I felt like crap and now she expected me to get back up and finish fitness testing?

"Can I go to the... bathroom?" My speech was slurred as my words slowly emitted out of my mouth.

"Be quick. Gym's almost over."

I scurried off to the bathroom. I collapsed near the door, foul-smelling air circling around me. I stayed there for a couple of seconds recalling what ever had happed and still trying to get into focus as the world seemed to almost spin around me. Shuffling over to the sink the cold water turned on. Drops of water rushed down my face and I felt refreshed and my mind was clearer. Shaking my head and gazing at my tiresome reflection in the mirror, I became aware of a slight sniveling as I strained to pick up where the distressed sound was coming from.

"Who is there?" I asked, timidly, studying the many faded-pink bathroom stalls.

"Go away." A harsh cry came through as a puffy-eyed figure emerged from a stall. Krystal plodded over to the sink and I stared in shock. She had been crying aparently and was a mess complete with matted hair and running mascara.

"Are you unharmed?" She glared at me and then suddenly she threw her hands over her face as more tears fell. I hadn't tried to upset her. Even though I despised her, it still hurt me to see someone is so much pain. I couldn't begin to imagine what she was going to. But I was going to try and find out.

"Krystal please, what is the matter?" I comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder as she accepted the friendly gesture.

"Richard- sniff- Broke up with me!" She wailed, I grabbed a paper towel and handed it to her as she whipped her eyes. "One minute she comes over and we get in a fight and the next she's-sniff- making out with -sniff- Richard! It was so sudden and-sniff- hurtful!" Her sobbing grew louder as she collapsed on the ground.

"I am so sorry Krystal. I hope my apologies are comforting. It was very mean of him to do the 'breaking up' with you." I announced and she giggled at my weird grammar. Sniffing again, she blew her nose and gave me back the crumbled up towel. With two fingers I gingerly snatched it and tossed it into the trash.

"Thanks Kori..." She trailed off, her voice was sweet and not at all filled with sarcasm but still contained hints of sorrow.

"I welcome you friend. And I will inform this Richard that you are very upset and-"

"NO!" She yelled quickly, wiping away her tears and flattening out her shirt, " I mean, please, Kitten will laugh at me if she figures out I'm crying in the bathroom." She admitted, obviously embarrassed.

"Kitten?" I asked through clenched teeth. Why did Kitten always have to ruin people's lives?

"Yes, kitten," She spat, "We got into a fight about Richard right after you fainted and then instantly Kitten grabs Richard and kisses him! Now Kitten is going out with him." I noticed a bloody line ripped across her right cheek.

"You're face!" I cried, grabbing a damp paper towel and attempting to care for the wound. "It's fine" She brushed the towel away.

"Please take my forgiveness again, I am truly sorry for this misfortune of yours and one day this Richard and Kitten with get what they deserve!" Krystal grinned as I smashed my fist against the palm of my hand to indicate a crushing defeat.

"Thank again Kori,"

"You are yet again welcomed friend."

"You know, I'm sorry that I teased you today. Now that I think of it, it was really poor of me to say that you were on steroids. I'm sorry. You did a really good job... a record setting job on those chin ups. You aren't that bad of a friend either." She admitted.

"Then are we friends?" I asked, she pulled out her hand and I shook it gently. "Friends destined to destroy Kitten." She giggled.

The bell rang and interrupted our conversation. "Well, I best be going, I still have to change out of my uniform for gym." She headed out and I waved bye, a warm smile gleaming at me. I pondered on our run-in on my way to the locker to change.

Since I first met her, Krystal had always been such a snob and preppie person. But just that one moment seemed to change the way we looked at each other... forever maybe. And she wasn't that bad of a person, just influenced by her rotten friends- who now didn't consist of Kitten aparently since my trip down the hall collided with Richard and Kitten's make-out session. Despicable.

"Kori! Did you hear the wonderful news?" Kitten cackled, breaking away from Richard's lips and gleaming at me. Richard turned around and opened his locker- one hand around Kitten. I saw Krystal glance at Richard with his arm rapped around kitten's waist. She glanced downward with sorrow and slowly walked off into the crowd, "Richard and I are going out! We're officially a couple!" Richard pecked her on the cheek again and took out his math books.

"Please, I do not care for this matter of 'couples' for you two are such horribly matched that the whole concept of you with Richard Grayson is despicable." I snapped, Richard stared at me with interest and Kitten in shock.

"Kory!" Xavier raced through the crowd and by my side. A smirk played across his face. "Well, well, well, looks like that bastard and the bitch are finally together eh?" He sneered, snaking his arms around my waist and leading me off.

"Don't waist your time on them Kory, They're just a bunch of ass-"

"Xavier! Such vulgar language is not necessary." I scolded him.

"Okay, sorry. Here, let me walk you to Math." He offered in a seductive way, smirking successfully as I blushed.

"Why thank you."

The rest of the day contained constant make-out sessions with Richard and Kitten during the treacherous classes I had with them. As Rachel, Xavier and I exited the school my hair became filled with flurries as light snow danced in the playful wind, picking up my auburn hair and thrashing it around infront of me. I giggled as Xavier pulled it back behind my face. He slid his arms around my waist and I was pressed against his stomach as we stayed in the comforting position for what seemed like eternity lost in each other's warmth.

"Are you two coming? 'Cause it's kind of boring watching you to wish you were making out." I threw myself away from Xavier and blushed furiously. Xavier scratched the back of his neck. "So then, shall we proceed home?"

"Yes, that would be appropriate." I announced.

Soon we came over to long looming apartment houses. Rachel said a quick good-bye and headed down the dark alley way. "Does she not know of the dangers that could be lurking in such a place as the 'alley'?" I questioned. For the crime rates in this city were awful high to walk down a dark alley and not expect to get kidnaped. I for one had been in a couple situations on the way to school.

"Nah, she's fine. It's not like she's never been down there before. Come on, we'd better get home soon before the storm comes." Xavier dragged me away from the buildings and back onto the sidewalk where we casually headed towards Xavier's house like everyday.

"Is the snow not such a beautiful thing when it covers the ground?" I giggled, enjoying the spectacular view of a small field of weeds sprinkled with snow.

"I guess, but I can think of a more beautiful person." He flirted, addressing me. I blushed furiously.

"Why-"

"Oh shit." Xavier muttered, his facial expressions suddenly revealing a worried, yet serious attitude.

"Xavier! Your language is quite inappropriate!" I scolded again, he placed his finger over his lips to silence me as his eyes scanned the area.

"Well, if it isn't Xavier! Ex- gang member of the shadows I believe?" A male voice arose from the alley way as I swerved around to see a group of around 7 teenagers our age heading towards us. Their presence made me feel uncomfortable- baggy, ripped jeans and shirts, greasy short hair, cigarets... I gulped.

"Shadows?" I asked, confused.

"Get lost Josh." Xavier spat. Backing up onto the street, keeping infront of me like some protection, hand firmly clenching mine.

"I believe you don't have the authority to call the shots here X. I've been waiting for you. We have some unfinished business correct?" His blue eyes scanned me from up to down as he smirked playfully. "Sad your little girlfriend will have to watch you die."

"Shut up Josh."

Josh gleamed maliciously at Xavier, "Oh come on, aren't we here to have some fun? I thought a nice little fight would be necessary to end this little argument."

"A fight that you'll loose?" Xavier sneered, pushing me away.

"Xavier!" I cried, he placed himself in a ready stance as Josh's gang members surrounded us.

"Josh, now is not the time." Xavier warned, noticing the concerned look on my face.

"Why not X? To sacred to fight?" Josh laughed, a cold, hard one that froze my inner. I shivered.

"You're only here to fight because you have your little pets lingering around for your protection." Xavier glanced at the fellow gang members.

"No, they're here to watch me stab a blade through your heart."

"Go to hell Josh." Xavier sneered.

In an instant Xavier drew out his pocket knife and lunged himself at Josh. I squealed with fear as they started wrestling on the street, Xavier throwing hard punches at Josh.

"Xavier!" I screamed as one of Josh's friends drew out his pocket knife. Using his own, Xavier flung it at the approaching attacker causing him to drop his knife as blood slowly seeped out of his cut hand. I cringed as the other guy pulled Xavier off of Josh and threw punches to his stomach. Xavier gasped for breath. He clutched his stomach and rolled over to the side where he sprang back up again.

"Hey cutie."

I was thrown against the wall as one of Josh's friends pinned me down, hands snaking up my shirt. He pulled me into a hard kiss as I shut my eyes and bit as hard as I could down on his lips. Retreating in pain, he stumbled back, wiping off crimson blood falling from his lip.

"You little-"

I cut him off with my foot flying into his stomach, sending him sailing across the street some 50 feet away. Filled with fury, I clenched my fists. I was burning mad as I approached the guy who was slowly rising up, cursing loud and clear.

"You sick, pervert!" I spat, coming closer.

He smirked, glancing at my sweatshirt in disorder and my stomach showing. He stared at me up and down and I shuttered. That idiotic freak. "You know cutie, if you pull up your shirt a little bit more then I could-"

I sent snow flying at him and he glared angrily before pouncing on me. I screamed in shock as he pinned me under his weight My hands thrashed around and blood seeped through my lip as he crashed my head into the sidewalk, cheek dragging across the pavement . When he brought his hand over my mouth and my throat I brought up my leg and made contact with his calf. My fist came flying to his stomach and in shock he let out a grunt. "Bitch!" He cursed.

"Ass hole!" I shot back, it was a very inappropriate word that I had herd fly through the hallways during school and in my anger it had blurted out of my mouth. Without warning I drew my hands and concentrated all my fury on his figure as he scurried to get up off the ground. His footsteps pounded in my ears as he drew closer and flipped open his knife with one swift movement.

I let out what seemed like a war cry and thrust my hands in his direction. Green energy orbs shot out of my hands in continuous bolts of light and sunk into the victim as he was thrown back with the force of my unknown power. Smoke filled the air.

Xavier socked the last guy in the stomach and turned to stare at me, in complete shock. My anger wore off and I collapsed on the ground in exhaustion and fear, staring at the rising smoke.

"Kori!" Xavier mumbled, rushing over to me. I stared at my shaking hands in fear and quickly sprang up. The smoke cleared revealing the figure sprawled against the wall, blood dripping down and staining the white snow.

"I... I..." Xavier stared in disbelief at the dead man before me. "He's dead." Xavier checked his pulse- nothing. "Kori, what did you do?"

"I killed him..." I trailed off, not wanting tears to spill. One moment I was in joyful bliss and the next full of anger and now... regret... sorrow. What was I going to do? Only one thing I could do- run.

"Kori no! Wait!" Xavier called after me, but I was gone. The snow storm picked up it's pace as I found myself running in a spiraling surrounding of white.

What had I done?! I had just... killed someone! Murdered! A looming warehouse that had it's glory days long ago seemed to mock me in it's full magnificent size, shadowing me from the rest of the world. I hopped over a rotting brown box and tripped over a black curled wire as filth black snow from an oil leak somewhere laid under me.

The blackened sky glared at me in disappointment and I sheltered myself inside the warehouse where I was to try and forget about everything, but this would prove to be difficult.


	7. remedy: a snowball fight

chapter 7:

My heart froze as the shadowy figure leaned against a rusted pole gazing out into the distance. His pools of liquefying blue orbs entranced me. Why was Richard Grayson standing on top of a rundown warehouse's roof top? Wanting to be alone, I swerved around and grasped the railing. Starting down the rusted steps I jumped in surprise when his voice acknowledged my presence. "You don't have to leave." He calmly announced.

"Why are you here?" I interrogated, still grasping the railing, face turned to the blackness down the steps. I was still crying slightly from the shock that I had endured, but was trying to conceal it from him. "I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied.

"You first." I mumbled, swerving around and making eye contact with him. He aparently took note of my red, puffy eyes. Crossing my arms I waited for his response. I was also quite ticked off seeing that he had just broke up with Krystal and that I had to watch throughout the day his make-out sessions with Kitten. He stayed motionless and casually answered. "I come up here to think sometimes- it's peaceful and not to mention holds a beautiful view of the teen titan's tower." I glanced in the direction of a 'T' shaped tower looming in the middle of a bay on a tiny, yet sturdy island where the Teen Titans lived.

"And you?"

"Sanctuary." I mumbled softly. Okay, partial lie.

"You don't have to lie you know." He didn't believe me.

I smiled sheepishly. "For mere means of running away." I confessed, "But only for a short period of time to get my priorities straight." I added.

"Would that explain why you were crying?"

"I was certainly not shedding the tears!" I proclaimed. Now I was very annoyed with him...

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a look of disbelief.

"May I ask what happened?"

"It is none of your business!" I snapped, glaring at him angrily.

"Just wondering." He shrugged.

"Why would an arrogant person like you even bother wondering what troubles me?" I asked.

"Arrogant?" he asked, shocked, "I am not arrogant! Why in the world would you say something like that?"

"Because it is the truth. You have showed me countless times where you have been nothing more than a jerk."

"Prove it!" He challenged, glaring at me.

"You have on such occasions teased me and tormented me. Along with your new girlfriend Kitten!" I snapped.

He stared at me for a moment then looked down at the ground in sorrow. "That could be true...-"

"You mean to say that it **_is _**true!"

His eyes narrowed as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Not to mention that your new girlfriend happens to be the most popular girl in the school! I believe only jerks could pull that one off." I announced.

"Jealous?" He smirked.

"Why would that ever be true? I have my eyes set for someone else..." I mumbled.

"You mean Xavier. That asshole"

"You have no authority to insult him like that!" I cut him off.

"I just did." He shrugged. He was getting on my nerves... oh that jerk...

Reaching for a pile of fresh snow at his side he packed it into a snowball. "Think fast." He laughed, thrusting it at me. I let out an 'eep' and caught what was remaining of the ball of snow. The rest went down my shirt and covered my pants. I crossed my arms as a smirk played across his face. In a split second both of us were on the ground, packing snow and ducking for cover. I hid behind a large cinder block and finished my snow ball.

"I will get you Richard Grayson." I teased, peeking around the corner. A snowball came flying at me and I quickly hid back behind the cinder block.

"Not before I get you." I looked up to the source of his voice and couldn't react in time for a snowball to drop down on me. He chucked and hopped off the cinder block.

"That is not fair! You did the sneaking up behind me!" I pouted, crossing my arms. He picked up more snow and thrust it at me. Instead of ducking I caught it in my hands and threw it back at him. It hit the target- right into his face. He frowned and then lunged at me.

I let out a scream as I was pressed under him and slammed towards the ground. Then we were wrestling, rolling around on the roof, laughing slightly at the enjoyment.

After both of us were exhausted, we pulled ourselves up on the cinder block. I was panting loudly and he was too.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the snow whipped through the air. We both calmed down and he sparked a friendly conversation. "What do you think of the Teen Titans?" He asked, staring again at the Titan's tower.

"Why do you ask such a question?"

"Just wondering." He answered.

"I really am not sure about the 'Teen Titans'. There are many of those 'gossips' going around and I don't know what to believe. Rates of crime in this city are certainly high and these teen titans have been defeated many times in numerous battles against villains. But now that the Boy Wonder and Krystal and Raven have disappeared, it is uncertain weather or not two titans can protect this city." I stated, "What do you think?"

"Uh... I'm not sure either. I just think they're misunderstood. That no one understands what they have to go through day after day."

"I believe that is a true concept to consider. So many criminal, vicious villains- all threatening to harm this City. And they are just trying to protect it."

"So you really think they aren't that bad?" He seemed quite surprised, "Even though a lot of other people do?"

"You could put it that way." The wind started to pick up as the snow became thicker.

"It has been pleasurable conversing with you, but I am afraid in must get home before this storm becomes any wilder." I announced, hopping off the cinder block and heading down the steps. "Can I walk you home?" He pleaded. I paused, thinking twice. "I'm not so sure..." I mumbled.

"Come on, you might get lost in the storm." He teased.

"I guess..."

He chuckled as we proceeded down the flights of stairs. "So what were you really doing up here? I believe it is considered unnatural for a person to be sitting on top of such a horrid warehouse- correct?"

"I was just enjoying the view." He lied again.

"Richard Grayson you are a dreadful liar." I tormented.

"Of course."

"So then you are not going to reveal the truth?"

"Nope." He answered, peeking back up the steps to where a green Rat was scurrying down. I pretended not to notice, but when the odd green creature scurried before me I let out a small scream. He narrowed his eyes at the green rat and kicked it across the room. "Please, are rats always green?"

"I've only seen one..."

We continued out the door and I glanced back to where Richard was glancing. There was that stupid Rat again perched up on a crate. I thought I was imagining things but Richard seemed to nod at the Rat. Strange behavior...

"I thank you for doing the 'hanging out together', it has been a... **_surprisingly _**wonderful time. You are most certainly not the man I expected you to be." I admitted, blushing a little as he flashed me a warm smile. Boy was he gorgeous. I mentally slapped myself. Idiot.

He turned left at the street and I froze with embarrassment. "Excuse me, but my home happens to be that way..." I timidly pointed to the right and looked down, ashamed. For the direction he assumed I lived was in the district with such lavish homes and wonderful parks. But instead we headed past more rundown homes, stores, rusted parks...

"Charming place..." He lied, scowling as he tripped over a green weed spreading through the cracks on the sidewalk.

"Please, you do not have to continue with me." I smiled warmly as a homeless person warmed himself over a fire across the street from us. I waved gently and he waved back.

"You know him?" He asked uncertain.

"Of course not, but it is always polite to wave is it not?" I asked.

"I guess..."

"So, please, where is it that you live?" I questioned, diverting his attention from the sorrowful place.

"Oh... um... up near the lake..." He stuttered. I didn't need telling twice. He was Rich. Millionaire no doubt. Homes by the lake were priced higher than our school building.

He tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. He then looked down in sorrow.

"I don't need sympathy if that's what you are trying to do." I laughed, smiling at him again.

"What's it like to live down here?" He asked, staring at a wall full of graffiti.

"Just like living where you live- except no servant." I joked.

"Actually we have a butler..."

I laughed slightly again as we approached my house. "Are you're parents home?" He asked as I pushed open the door. "Mom's working double shift tonight and my dad's in the military." I flipped on the light switch as he glanced at the shabby living room.

"Would you like anything to eat?" I asked, opening the yellow stained fridge. "No thanks." He answered as he took off his jacket and gloves.

I froze again as a stupid green Rat scurried across the floor. "Please, is that not the same rat that we encountered at the warehouse?" I questioned. Richard cursed under his breath and opened the door so that the rat scurried back outside. It would be best not to interrogate on his dealings with... green rats...

"Look, it's been nice meeting you but I have to go." I nodded as he gave me one last warm smile.

"Thank you." I mumbled, blushing. He waved and then went out the door. I sighed dreamily for a second and then slapped myself.

"Kory, you do not get yourself situated with boys like him. He is nothing but a jerk," I scolded myself, "But a hot one at that." I added. Oh boy... someone help me.

Glancing on the moth-eaten couch, green gloves rested on them. I swiped them up and ran outside.

"Richard!" I yelled. "You forgot your gloves!" But he was no where in sight. Folding them gently I placed them back on the couch and went outside one more time to try and spot him. With no progression I sighed. About to go back inside, I caught sight of a figure running down the street.

"Kori!" It was Xavier.

"Kori!" he yelled in relief as he crushed me into a hug.

"What happened?" He panted. I glanced back down the street.

Xavier turned to look in my direction. "Is someone there?" He asked. "No." I answered, gazing back at him.

"Kori, I'm so glad that you're alright." He sighed and pulled me closer as I buried my head in his shoulder.

"Xavier, did you see a guy running past you?" I questioned, glancing yet again down the narrow street- the only direction out of this part of town.

"No. Why?"

"No reason." I mumbled.


	8. Righeous Fury

Chapter 8:

At this point I was in tears and resting on Xavier's shoulder on the filthy couch. He stroked my hair and I grasped the image of Richard and I wrestling in the snow- 'it had just been so wonderful.' I admitted to myself. After all, he made me let go of all the horrible events that had just occurred. But now the reality was setting in. Xavier sighed as I sniffled a little, head still buried in his shoulder.

"Kori, everything's going to be fine." He assured, running a hand through my hair again.

"How can that ever be possible when it seems as if I have... these uncontrollable... absurd events?"

"Kori... there's got to be an explanation behind this. I mean, maybe if you didn't have amnesia you'd-"

"But I do have this condition that prevents me from remembering anything from my past." I reminded him, removing my body from his warmth and rising from the couch. He cast downwards a sorrowful expression.

"Was there a certain... motion or... feeling you experienced when you- uh-"

"Yes, I believe so." I cut him off, tracing the horizontal wallpaper lines stretching across the house with my hand almost in a trance like state- trying to pry my mind from the conversation. I found myself in the Kitchen not 5 steps later as I removed my hand from the wall and grasped the wooden fridge handle. "Would you like anything to eat?" I asked, trying to change the subject to something less... painful.

"No thanks." He mumbled.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, now can you tell me exactly what you were feeling or doing when you... exploded?" He inquired, aparently in deep thought still sitting on the couch.

"Anger, frustration- fury..." I growled through clenched teeth, as memories flashed before me.

"Could you maybe repeat these feelings?" He asked, I stared at him dumbfounded.

"You want me to do the 'repeating' of that event?!" I spat, shocked.

"Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders casually.

I collapsed in the rickety chair and started furiously concentrating on scratching off the chipping yellow paint. "I don't want to." I stated sternly. Pieces of crusted paint flying off the chair. I was ticked off.

"Please?" He begged, staring at me. He was concerned- yes. But I wasn't about to do something so horrific again. No, never. Or was I?

"Kori. You have to so we can figure this out! You can't live the rest of your life like this without knowing how you just approach a person and kill them with laser like disks flying out of your hands." He informed me, walking over besides me and clasping both of my hands in his. "Please kori." He begged again, making a pleading eye contact with me.

I released myself from his grasp and sighed in defeat. "Okay," I mumbled, "but stay back." He took heed my warning as we both walked outside into the whispering wind. Snow like needles stung me but I concentrated on my outstretched palm.

"Xavier..." I tried to say something but my throat was dry...

"I know you can do it Kori." He assured.

Closing my eyes I repeated the image of the fight and how the boy had pinned me against the wall. That sick, perverted monster! Then I remembered the time I ran into Richard and Kitten making out. Those two made a horrible couple. Not even the depths of hell could create such a more despicable pairing. I felt anger boil up inside of me as constant throbbing memories flashed before me, but in some way- I held back. I didn't want to get angry. I could potentially hurt someone if I wanted to...

As the wind whipped around me Xavier studied me with interest but was disappointed that nothing was happening. 'Don't hold back' I whispered to myself. "Think fury..." I trailed off. No, that wasn't right. Fury was not the correct term. I couldn't do it. There was something...wrong.

I repeated the images of Krystal teasing me in Gym and once again the gang that attacked us. Of course! It wasn't **_just _**fury, it was the aspect where justice was to be done. So... righteous fury? Yes, that was right.

Righteous fury.

Ever so slightly a green orb emitted from my hand. I stared shocked, but then concentrated more on the emotion that unlocked the source of my powers.

Righteous fury.

"Kori!" Xavier gasped in amazement. I was astonished to that a luminous emerald orb proudly produced from my hand and levitated a few inches from the palm. A smirk played across my face as the orb increased dramatically in size so that I was picked off the ground and surrounded int the brilliant green light. Suddenly a sharp sting rose to my head as lost concentration and clutched my head trying to stop the seeping pain. "Xavier!" I cried my help as I fell to the ground and curled up into a ball as the pain increase. Soon, I was knocked out cold as I found myself in a blur- images of the past around me.

flashback

A helpless girl was surrounded in darkness with the only source of light emitting from a lone glare of light from a panel of the ceiling. There were a series of... monsters surrounding her. Their alien like feature reflected off the fear of the girl as the scientific testing continued.

"She can't hold on much longer." one of the creatures informed the others, scanning the information set on the database.

"Of course she can. Set solar energy to max.

"Yes sir" the almost robotic like alien voice rang through her ears. She cringed in pain as a glowing light surrounded her- the energy pulsing through her veins. Screaming out in pain, she tried to break free of her bonds but it was hopeless.

Flashback end

"Kori thank god!" I groggily rose from my bed with an ice pack over my head. Xavier was sitting on the edge of my bed in deep concern.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"You were knocked out cold. I brought you in and- oh thank god you're okay. I was so worried!" This abnormal behavior stunned me- Xavier was never this nervous. He seemed to cool off as I stayed motionless in my bed- trying to remember the dream that had occurred. Xavier pulled me into a close hug as he sighed with relief. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He mumbled. "Why do you care so much X? You act like you are my brother or something..."

"Because I do Kory, you're the only one that's ever shown me kindness. Besides, if you die then I'll have a death on my hands. Plus no one to talk to at lunch."

"Xavier, what's wrong with me?" I asked, trying to hold back tears... tears of the reality. The one I never wanted to live. I wish I could of been back on that roof top with Richard again, throwing snowballs. Yes, it did sound childish, no?

"I don't know kori. I don't know." He confessed as I once again found myself looking for comfort in his warm hug with my face buried into his shoulder.

"Kori, until we know more about this... power that you have, we can't tell anyone okay?" He asked.

"I know." I mumbled. Why would I tell anyone anyways? It wasn't everyday you figure out your hands glowed green. That was definitely not normal.

"My mom's gonna be home soon." I informed Xavier. He nodded and rose up. Almost flirtatiously he tucked me under what quilt I had and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed and waved good-bye as he walked out of the house.

When I had finally pulled on my sweatshirt and plodded out in the thick snow I was a little concerned about how Xavier would react to the recent events we had together. It wasn't everyday you saw your best friend levitate off the ground surrounded in a green glow. That would certainly crack some relationships.

"Kori!" Rachel yelled with relief when I entered the school library where she was rapped up in a book.

"Greetings Rachel." I exclaimed.

"Are you alright? Xavier told me you were sick." Rachel sounded the least bit concerned mind you, but then again, there was never any emotion in her voice or action for her to ever be concerned.

"Yeah"

"Oh, well I'm glad you're okay." She grabbed her books and we headed out into the hall to our home room class. On the way I spotted Richard with Kitten at his side. I perked up remembering our little conversation on the roof.

"Richard!" I exclaimed, bright and joyful as ever. He smiled warmly but then it disappeared when Kitten stared in disbelief at me. "Get lost loser." Kitten spat, clutching Richard's hand protectively.

"But I was here to merely thank Richard for his help-"

"What?!" Kitten glared at me and then at Richard, "Richard, when did you see her?" She asked coldly.

"Oh, we met down the street... and I gave her paper back that the teacher switched with mine. Nothing much." He lied, I was about to protest but he gave me a warning glance. Kitten stuck her nose in the air and walked stiffly away with Richard dragged behind her.

"How he ever puts up with her a rip in the galaxy might never know."

"There is a rip in the galaxy?" I questioned, confused.

"Never mind." Rachel glared once more at Kitten and headed to home room.

"I do not see why he ever is her 'boyfriend'. They make such a despicable couple." I admitted.

"True, very true." Rachel nodded, reaching the open door to home room. Richard and Kitten entered first with Kitten slamming the door purposefully behind us. It hit contact with Rachel's nose. She muttered a few curse words before glowing angrily with hate. "That worthless brat!" Rachel mumbled. With a great force the doorknob was encased with black and the door flew open- without anyone touching it.

I stared in amazement as Rachel calmed down and took her usual form- dull and monotonous. "Rachel. I believe the door just-"

"It's just a door Kori." She muttered, sitting down in her seat. I was left with my mouth open in shock.

"But!" I didn't finish my protest. Instead I shrugged it off and sat in my seat. It was best not to pester Rachel with these matters. After all, I had strange matters of my own.


	9. A secret of Five?

hello, yes, a miracle is it not? i updated. i was on a break for a little bit, reading other people's stories ( i found some good ones) and neglecting my story all together. but if you ever bother reading this, then you should know that i have full self confidence because i have edited all my chapters. not dramatically, mind you, but well enough so that it should be decently better.

disclaimer: i don't own the teen titans

chapter 9

"Kory, have you seen Xavier?!" Rachel's voice hinted venom and her expression was of course emotionless but there was a gleam of anger that flashed in her violet eyes. I was dragged into the girl's bathroom.

"Yesterday..." Her pale, frigid hand squeezed my arm and pain jolted through me. She let go and a white hand impression was left in it's place. It was the last day till winter break and there was constant joy in the air. Except maybe here where Rachel had me cornered in the bathroom and asking me where Xavier was. Wonder what he did this time...

"Please, what is the problem?" I asked, frightened, my hair fell into my face and I tucked it behind my ear timidly as Rachel stormed around the bathroom in hidden aggravation.

"Nothing Kory, just stay away from Xavier. Got it? If you see him, tell me or Richard instantly." She spat, pulling down her sleeve suddenly. I glimpsed at a thin cut drawn up her arm that I was sure never there before, after all, our gym uniform's consisted of short sleeve shirts so a scar that ran down her arm would of always been noticeable.

"Rachel!" I gasped. "Are you okay?" She pulled her sleeve down farther on her arm.

"It's fine, just a scar."

"But I have never seen-"

"Kory." She muttered, violet orbs boring into me with concentration. I tried to make out her mystery but then she swiftly turned around and began to leave.

"But wait! Rachel!"

She grabbed the door handle and glanced back at me with a mysterious, yet vicious gleam that reflected off her face for a moment and then it disappeared with one shake of her head. "Just stay away from Xavier kory."

With that Rachel disappeared into the hallway, the door slammed shut behind her and I was left alone in confusion. After the absurd incident with the black encased door handle it had proven to be difficult to communicate with Rachel. It was as if she was hiding something from me. In fact, now that I thought of it, everyone was hiding something from me.

But what was new?

The bell cried and a stream of people filed through the hall way. Unheard in the crowded hallways, the speaker clicked on:

"Teachers, it has been a request that at 2:20 you turn on your Televisions to watch a news clip of last night's event. Then we will have a moment of silence afterwards in payment of respect. Thank you."

I strained to hear the announcement but there were very few who did. All was revealed when our grumpy teacher switched on the TV and the room was blasted with white noise. Our attention was turned to the Television flipping through channels and the usual chatter erupted.

"Class, the school has arranged a moment of silence followed after this news announcement. I would like you to pay at least some extent of respect."

"Breaking news report: last night Jump City was left with a crisis when the notorious criminal Red X broke into a warehouse on the pier. His target- Zinotheum- a harmful explosive liquid substance used to power his suit and contribute to his life of crime. While snatching the zinotheum he was stopped by the teen titans and after a fierce one-on-one battle with Robin, Red X finally dropped the bomb- literally. His Zinotheum exploded sending 50 innocent people in and around the warehouse to their death bed and many more to the hospital. All the bodies were recovered by the Teen Titans but rubble is still being removed.

Then his terror continued as the fight was taken to the titans tower and ended when the tower exploded.

Right now we have a recorded interview with Robin from yesterday-

Reporter: it appears that these tragic deaths were caused by Red X, correct?

Robin: Red x was a thief, nothing more. But now he's crossed the line and I plan to hunt him down and bring him to justice.

Reporter: There have been sudden complaints about your fight with Red X. Is it true that you could of arrested him during your one-on-one battle with Red X at the pier but you let him go and then he used the Zinotheum to destroy the warehouse?

Robin:... no. We're still on the lookout for Red X and we think we know his whereabouts and maybe even his identity. So soon Red X will be behind bars.-

The titans are unharmed and still on their hunt for red x but so far, nothing. Red X has seemed to yet again run away with zinotheum but this time with something else- deaths of innocent people on his shoulders. I'm Danielle Whitefield on-"

The teacher turned off the t.v. with one swift click of the remote. "That's enough for today Children, I'm sure you'll hear it all when you get home. I don't want you worrying."

"Now as expected, please bow your heads in respect." I lowered my head and said a silent prayer for those innocent and unaware lives that were taken so suddenly... so viciously. Who would do such a terrible deed like that? I pondered on these thoughts for a few moments until our minute was up and the silence was broken by a great uproar. "I can't believe it! My aunt works near the pier!" A girl cried in shock, her friend patted her on the back in comfort and I glanced around at Rachel- monotonous as ever. Not even a hint of sorrow...

The rapping of the yard stick on the desk did no good in silencing the classroom.

"Class! I demand silence this instant!" Her shrill voice like a high pitched siren shut us up. "Now I want no more talk about this. Do I make myself clear?" She glared at all of us as we softened.

We all nodded and some mumbled a quick 'yes' and she continued on her lesson as if nothing had happened. "The things they show on the news these days." She mumbled to herself, chalk dust flying of the chalkboard as she erased it.

"Texts books open please class."

Richard sat in the back of the classroom in deep concentration, from what I could see. His mood was... how would you say?- serious? He didn't have his usual make-out session with Kitten, from which was a great relief for everyone except Kitten. And of course, Xavier was no where in sight. From what I could piece together, something was wrong with him and I intended to find out... somehow. Probably starting with either Rachel or Richard. I mean, after all ,they seemed to have some sort of connection to the truth. They came together on the first day of school and they both had a very absurd and abrupt change of mood.

I was actually starting to wonder if it had anything to do with yesterday's events at the Pier and the Titan's tower. I mean- Red X gets charged with murder now, which aparently had never happened before, and Xavier gets in big trouble... eh, it was just a thought, then again, my mind always seemed to wander off in this class. It was so dreary and boring... who's mind wouldn't wander?!

After class I found myself plodding along in a lackadaisical manner, heaving a tremendous yawn, and heading down towards the cafeteria, but this time, taking a longer, less crowded route in the second hallway where all the freshman scurried down.

"Hey Kory!" I grinned as Erin waved at me and then Emily, her twin sister giggled as they pranced down to lunch; their golden locks swayed back and forth. They were sweet little freshman whom I had helped on the first day of school, they were lost in the hallways and I simply directed them to their classes. Ironically, they lived a block down from my house in the small apartment across the street from me.

"Hello!" I waved.

"Emily nearly fainted when Richard Grayson passed by here not to long ago! She think's he is so hot!" Erin giggled and Emily blushed.

"Please, Richard went-"

"That way." Emily pointed, up the stairs to the second level.

"Thank you my two friends, I will see you some other time!" I waved them a quick bye and slowly crept up the steps, avoiding stupid freshman sliding down the railings and taking the wrong side of the stairs. I thought it was about time I talked to Richard again. After all, we hadn't talked in a while and I wanted to address Rachel's strange behavior this morning- not to mention Richard's.

The hallways were empty- everyone probably at lunch or at their next class, so I had the opportunity to wander down the hallways in search for Richard. There was no success after a quick five minutes of scurrying around the second floor until I spotted him when I turned the corner. He was staring out the grand window near the second flight of steps that was opposite from the first ones that I had met Erin and Emily at. He paced furiously around and in his hand was a... cell phone? Or maybe a walkie talkie. From the looks of it, the communication device was circular and yellow with black around the grips.

I stayed out of range of his eyes around the corner, after all, it would of been very rude to disrupt his phone call... yet I couldn't help from listening in just a little on his conversation.

"...Cyborg, do you have a lock on him? Last time he was spotted was running near the central sewer systems in Jump City. Has Beast Boy come up with anything yet?"

I froze in shock and covered my hand over my mouth. What was going on?! Wasn't the names of Cyborg and beast boy from the... teen titans? I shook my head to rid the ridiculous thoughts and tried to listen in on more, but without success. The only thing I ended up listening to was my foot sliding across the floor and squeaking the slightest bit.

Richard whipped around suddenly and turned off his... communicator. Eyes like hawks, he scanned the area around him while I pinned myself against the wall as far as I could and held my breath. I heard him take cautious footsteps in my direction. Crap...

Without second thought I made a mad dash down the hallway and skidded to a stop in the girl's bathroom and I swore Richard had tried to follow in hot pursuit but with no luck as I leaned against the bathroom door, panting loudly.

Close...

My appetite had diminished and I sat there in the smelly girl's bathroom for what seemed like eternity, gathering up all the clues and information that I had collected.

"So," I whispered to myself, "Richard, Rachel, and Crystal were new students at Jump City high while Robin, Raven, and Crystal of the teen titans go missing, leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy by themselves. If Richard was addressing Cyborg and beast boy during his conversation then..."

I jumped suddenly, startled by the shrill bell cry. Taking a relaxing breath, I cautiously opened the door and peered out- coast clear. Acting like I just hadn't been spying on Richard or running for my life, I brushed off my ragged sweatshirt and disappeared into the sea of puffy sweatshirts and coats and headed to my locker to grab some books for next class.

Now it was only time to get the rest of the school day done and report my findings to Richard. It was about time I got some answers.

"Greetings friend Richard."

"Oh, hey Kory."

I smiled a bit as I seated myself next to Richard on the rooftop of the old warehouse. The wind howled and whipped furious needle-like snow at us but we didn't care. Again we found ourselves staring out at the titans' tower. But this time was different... The smoky remains of the titans tower still lingered in the air and scattered chunks of the tower were resting on the ice of the river.

"Are you... okay Richard?" I inquired.

"I guess." He mumbled, his voice hoarse. There was a hint of sorrow that lingered in his voice as the winter air caught his breath and showed the visible smoke as he exhaled.

"Such terrible events have unraveled- no?"

He clenched his fists together and his knuckles became white, yet he showed no other sign of the anger that was building up within him and collecting with the sorrow.

"All those people were murdered yesterday. So many innocent people."

"Do not do the 'worrying' friend Richard. The titans will surely bring this monstrous criminal red x to justice." I reminded him, placing a gentle hand over his to calm him down. He stared up into my green orbs as we locked eyes for a moment; caught in a trance. We seemed to pause for a moment in caring silence as I gave him a look of sympathy and patted his hand for comfort.

"But they've already tried- and failed, letting Red X walk away from the destroyed building with a murderous record on file and enough zinotheum power that controls his suit to destroy the city!" He quickly rose up in fury and kicked piled snow off the edge of the warehouse, letting out an aggravated grunt.

"Richard please. Red x will shortly be paying for the innocent lives he destroyed." I assured him, gently placing my hand on his shoulder. I tried to calm him down but with no success. "Richard!"

"Kori, don't you see?! So many people were killed yesterday. Guards, tourists-"

He stormed off closer to the edge of the building. "Please do not burden yourself with the death of these people. All over the world there are innocent lives being taken and if you were to commit yourself to the blame of their death then you to will surely die!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" He spat, kicking more snow. Why was he acting like this?! "Let the teen titans deal with this situation!" I answered, he glared at me with venom and I shrunk away in fear.

"Please, your behavior is unnecessary Richard."

He paused for a moment and stared out at the ruined tower that loomed in the distance. The finally, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a pole. "I'm sorry Kory." he admitted.

"It's okay."

"Richard, actually, I have some... questions... I heard you uh, talking today on your device of communication and i..." I stared at the ground in shame, shuffling my foot on the ground.

"Kory, it was nothing, serious."

"Richard, the simple answer of 'nothing' is what I always get. Please, do not lie to me."

"Um... well, kory..."

"Who would be Cyborg and Beast Boy? Are they not the Teen titans?"

"Kory, they're just uh, friends..." He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I see." I quickly replied, why wouldn't he tell me the truth? I mean, I certainly was 99 sure that my theory was correct but I wanted to hear it from him...

"Why do you insist on keeping this all a secret? I might not know you that well Richard but I certainly am not stupid. Do not play me for a fool, please why are there so many secrets?"

He glanced away from me again and silence fell upon us except for the raspy wind whistling about. Richard shoved his gloved hands into his pockets and tried to change the subject once more, "Are you cold?" He offered, pulling off his jacket once he found me in nothing but a thin sweater. "I'm fine." I mumbled. He insisted on rapping me in his jacket, and I pushed it away, but not without a small grin plastered on my face. He smirked and kept forcing me to pull on the jacket and I continued to refuse. Soon we were both on the floor, him tickling me in the stomach and satisfied when I let out a high scream of terror.

It was just so easy to get lost in some... other world or imagination with Richard. Almost as if we had been best friends for all eternity. I mean, he had always seemed like such a serious and heartless person- even when he was kissing Kitten senseless. (Yuck) but when he was just with me, there was always a sense of comfort.

Strange huh?

I gasped for breath, a grin plastered on my face and it would refuse to go away. Richard edged closer to me as we stayed huddled on the ground in a pile of fresh snow and I leaned my head on his shoulder for comfort. "That was... Fun." I gasped.

"Yeah..." He admitted, giving me a warm smile.

"I'd like to see the look on Kitten's face if she ever saw us together." Guilt rose up in me as I eased away from Richard.

"Oh, sorry about that." I stuttered, woops...

"Oh, it's fine Kory." He assured me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Fine?" I asked, unsure.

"But she's your girlfriend." I pointed out, removing his arms from me.

"I guess your right." He chuckled.

"Tell me, why are you going out with her?"

"Jealous?" He grinned. Hadn't we already been through this before?!

"Of course not Richard Grayson. I believe I already addressed this the last time we found ourselves playing on the rooftop." I reminded him. "So? You haven't answered my question."

"I um... she's a great kisser?" He answered sheepishly, giving me a look of uncertainty.

I giggled at that comment.

"Is that the only reason why Richard? Because aparently you haven't taken her to bed yet because she would of bragged about it all over school." I giggled again, freezing white snow caking my hair from a pile of snow chucked at me by Richard.

"Richard!" I laughed, throwing fluffy snow at him, it sprinkled down in a rain shower along with the other snow that was falling. Getting up quickly we again found ourselves playing around, chucking snow at each other. I spun around once and sighed with relief, taking in the beautiful scenery around me. "It's so beautiful up here."

"I can think of more beautiful things..." He replied lamely, even a hint of cockiness in his voice. I gawked at the vast frozen river and graceful snow falling down from the heavens. "I wish I could be up here forever..." I sighed, "or at least until you tell me what your hiding."

Suddenly Richard grabbed me by the waist and picked me up. I spun around twice till he brought me back in his grasp. The warmth of his embrace soothed my inner core. The scent of his cheap hair gel and cologne sent me head over heels. I grinned. He twirled a strand of my cherry hair around his finger as I buried my head in his shirt because his jacket was still sprawled out on the ground and covered with snow from our previous battle.

"Kory look, I know that I've been hiding things from you, but it's for your own good, really. And I want to tell you but it's just to difficult..." He trailed off.

I took a deep breath... now or never Kory, now or never...

"Don't worry Robin." I whispered.

teentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitans

thx for reading. couple of things:

remember, i love reading stories and ihave become bored. so, private message me or review (because i try and check stories of people who have reviewed... even though i have been neglecting some recently... like samuriagurl1213's stories... srry...) and i'll go ahead and read and review your stories.

thx! so, again, private message me or review

best wishes

-sam

p.s. anyone have a runescape account?


	10. Friend and enemy

Disclaimer: i do not own the teen titans

authors note: IMPORTANT! of course, thanks for all you reviewers. also, if you haven't noticed, i go around and switch up "kori" and "kory". if you wanna know why it's because i am so used to writing kori yet i wanna use her real name in the comic book kory. but kori is such a cooler way to write it...

oh, nother thing, sorry for any confusion, it WILL be all answered in the end. just thing... time traveling. -don't ask-

thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 10

I felt his pounding heart trapped in his chest; his sudden deep, sharp inhale. His numb fingers rapped around my waist tighter and his body became stiff and tense- every muscle in his body clenched. The sound of nothing spun through the air except for the whispering wind and his pounding heart against my chest that increased ever so slightly in his sudden realization of my Theory. I got him.

Finally, after a deathly silence, he loosened his grip on me and pulled back slightly, avoiding my gaze. "Now what would make you think that?" Richard gave a hoarse chuckle. His plastered grin hid any obvious emotions. Stop playing games Richard Grayson.

"I am not understanding what you are addressing Robin." I cooed flirtatiously, giving a somewhat casual, innocent smile. I might as well played along.

"Uh-that." He tried to explain, his voice coming barely above a cracked whisper. He gulped.

"Robin?"

"Yes, d-don't call me that. It's not my name." He shuddered. What a liar.

"Oh Richard Grayson you are indeed such a dreadful liar." I cocked my head to the side with a smirk now played across my face. So my innocent smile couldn't last forever, but at least I had him cornered between the truth and... me shoving him off the building in my cleverly covered frustration if he didn't start giving me answers.

"I- Kory..." He sighed, grabbing my numb hand tightly and leading me over to a cinder block- there went my plan of shoving him off the building- where we both sat down in the snow, in close contact, but not so much that we were touching since there was a presence of uncomfortableness in the air between us.

The smirk on my face disappeared and I became more serious. I just needed answers! "Richard, you can tell me anything." I assured him, locking eyes for a brief moment, mine steady, cold and serious. No playing around, no innocent sparkle- nothing anymore. He looked away instantly to hide his guilt and drew his attention to gathering up fluffy snow in one hand and packing it into a snowball. I clasped my hands over his and crushed the snowball in our grasp. "Do not do the changing of the subject. Do not look away from me. And do not lie to me Richard Grayson. I am not a fool and if you play me for one you will surely lose. Now, are you going to tell me what everyone seems to be hiding from me?" I asked coldly.

It was as if he was trained to disguise himself- hide any secrets, feelings, anything that he wanted to. For, it was simple for him; child's play. So- stubborn, quick-witted, or devious. Take all of the above and you've got yourself Richard Grayson. In other words- the leader of the Teen Titans, a.k.a. Robin. Talk about a workload.

"Define everyone..." He trailed off, smirking a little. Oh that idiot.

"You Rachel and Xavier!" I informed him, sighing, but not a hint of defeat was actually emitted in my sigh. Nope, I was not defeated yet.

"Kory, this isn't the easiest thing to explain." He declared.

"I am listening."

He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "Kory... you can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Please friend Richard!

"You wanna know the truth Kory?" He sighed in defeat. My victory...

I nodded. "I devised a disguise mission for Crystal, Rachel, and I."

"You mean Raven, Crystal, and you?" I tested my theory again. He scowled. "Yes..."

"Okay, well, you see... there have been some issues with a group force called the Shadows." He started.

"The shadows?" I interrupted.

"It's a gang." He mumbled. I looked at him shocked as I thought back to the fight with Xavier's enemies. "I ran into them on the way home from school one day." I announced as Richard's eyes widened with shock. "What?!" He stared in disbelief. "What happened?" Maybe I should of kept my mouth shut.

"Xavier got in a sort of duel with them using sharp knives."

"Did you get hurt?" He asked concerned. "No." I stated, rubbing my arm with discomfort suddenly. I didn't of course, but that's not the same condition for another person whom felt my wrath of... er... green energy? But there seemed to be no proof in that matter since the body was never found which would lead to the covering up of my crime. Xavier perhaps dealt with the situation?

"Please, let us not continue this absurd conversation and resume your informing me of the gang called the "Shadows"." I cut him off. Please, no more recollection of that horrible event else I think I would of shoved snow down his throat for being so nosey. Why did he have to care so much? Not to mention he was changing the subject YET AGAIN!

"Okay, This group is in fact one of the most highly sophisticated and deadly gangs in Jump City and the Teen Titans have had trouble locating their whereabouts."

"You mean you and the team?" I reminded him. He scowled once again.

"All we know so far is that they uh... have a secret lair somewhere in an underground facility located in Jump City. Which so far our tips had pointed us to none other than Jump City High. We've had cases of murder, torture, rape, drugs, explosives... the readings were just so numerous. So, the _team and I,_" He emphasized, "decided that it would be best if three of us went undercover to find out any information on the Shadows."

"Why not just do the searching of the building as a team instead of disguising as students at the high school and continuing your search under those circumstances?" I asked, utterly confused. It wasn't rocket science, I mean, when you had a team full of super heroes you think it would be better to just bombard the school during the night and scrounge around for any evidence of a... secret lair?

"Well you see, we also had some... conclusions that there might be members of the gang in the very school. And even if we find their lair, who's to know how many of them will slip out of our grasps. If we ever found their hide out then word would spread so fast that half of the gang would scatter before we could ever find out who they were."

I remained silent, absorbing the information. "If it isn't Xavier. Ex- gang member of the shadows I believe." Josh's words from the fight a while back stung into me. Oh crap... Xavier!

"So I'm trying to get up close and...er...personal with the supposed leader of the gang. That way if things go as planned, I'm invited into the shadows- set up a meeting and... well... they're busted." He shrugged.

Xavier... busted?

"Personal, correct?" No flippin' way...

"Kitten..." He grinned sheepishly and I rolled my eyes.

"How is it that, that... beast could be the leader of the most powerful gang in jump city? Doesn't that job actually require intelligence, which, mind you, Katherine Moth has none of which I can tell-"

"Her father is the leader." Richard cut me off. I dropped my hand which I used to point out and use as clear statement that Katherine was no where near close to smart. That would make sense...

"So you are getting "personal" with Kitten just to get Kitten to do the confessing of her secrets?"

Richard nodded. You know, it was actually not that bad of an idea. Except of course that part where the word "personal" came in...

"So, if you don't mind me inquiring, exactly how "personal" have you gotten with Kitten?" Richard chuckled. "You are jealous." I was not... that much.

"That is most certainly not-"

"Just drop it Kory." He smirked with his success and now it was my time to sigh with defeat.

"Then please continue your story." I informed him, hands now crossed over my chest. I huffed as he laughed again. I had to admit, his laugh was... enticing, which would explain why I had to find myself suppressing a laugh.

"That's pretty much it." He shrugged.

"Xavier?!" I sneered.

"Oh, that... you see... I don't really think you wanna know that." His grin was replaced by a more serious expression. Oh no.

"Richard, I'd like to know... he's my friend." I tried to explain, but he would hear no protest. Stubborn jerk!

"No Kory." he stated sternly.

"So that's it then huh?!" I spat. "Kory, it's not as simple as you think it is." he argued.

"Nothing in life is ever under simplicity Richard!"

"No, it isn't kory!" He snapped.

"So now you won't even tell me what's wrong with Xavier?! You think I should at least know what has happened to my friend seeing that Rachel told me to stay away from him at school today! Not to mention your mood has dramatically..."

"Changed?" He sneered.

"Yes." I timidly replied, Richard's voice came out harsh and threatening. The tension between us tightened drastically as I continued to try and get him to answer me. "Richard please! I care for him. Can't you please tell me what he did?"

"Kory.. I cant!" he snapped again.

"Secrets Richard. That's all it ever is." I held back tears threatening to fall...

"Well I've told you all you need to know already. So get lost." He rose up suddenly. "Richard!" I pleaded, a tear slid down my cheek, unwanted.

"What happened." I sniveled, still attempting to prevent tears from falling. Which was proving to be unsuccessful.

"He..."

"What happened!" I yelled in frustration.

"He...murdered innocent people." Richard confessed through clenched teeth. His fists were balled in fists and eyes cast downward almost as if he was in deep shame.

"What?!" I gasped in shock. Impossible- absurd!

"Kory..." he stuttered, still furious, "Xavier is Red X."

Tears seemed to freeze down my cheek, leaving paths of ice water stained to my skin. It stung like the pricking wind; tiny needles whipping by. Snow crunched under my feet as I backed away slowly, ready to sprint; to run away from all that mess. "No, Richard, you're lying." I shouted though I was choking in the tears sliding down. "You're lying." I whispered again. "I'm not lying kory!" He exclaimed while throwing up his hands in defeat and I his anger... "Xavier would never do the murdering of people! He is a kind and very caring friend. He-he always cares for me and plays fair in gym and never cheats on tests and always shows consideration for some people." I rambled on, trying to prove that the theory was indeed a case of mistaken identity or... something.

"Kory, I _fought _with him that night on the pier. He _confessed_ that he knew who I was and..." He trailed off.

"Richard..." I placed a shaking, yet comforting hand on his shoulder and he pulled me slowly to the ground, never leaving eye contact with me. Taking in a deep breath, I sat there on the ground with his as he continued his story with anger, fury, frustration and... his voice held a hint of... regret...

"It was just him and I battling in the pier. I don't remember where the others were but all I was concentrated on was capturing him..."

Flashback

My bow staff extended and I twirled it expertly through my fingers. My concentration was set on the looming figure circling around me in the dusty, dark pier warehouse. He was highly amused and cocky at the moment. This time I was not going to let Red X to escape... his black suit symboled a red X in the center and his haunting skull mask outlined his figure along with a flowing black cape.

"So Kid, how's life going at Jump City high?" He smirked, catching me by surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Don't play stupid kid, I think we've already established that you have obsession issues so don't make it to hard on yourself. So tell me, how's it like being Richard Grayson for 5 days a week. You know, being a playboy- going around from girl to girl, like Crystal, Kitten... and still trying to fit in your duty as leader of the Teen Titans." he smirked again, cockiness ran high in his voice. Keep talking X...

"What's your point X?" I sneered, watching him like a hawk as he continued to circle me steadily.

"Ah, nothing, except I know exactly who you are and yet, you have no idea who I am... It's sad that you're chasing someone you don't really know about."

"I know enough to see that you're a criminal who belongs in jail!" I sneered once more, "Now enough of your games X."

"This isn't a game Richard. I was just here to talk. You know, steal some Zinotheum and then sit down and chat with my favorite Titan." He sarcastically stated, twirling the tube of bright red Zinotheum in between his fingers.

"Then let's talk, shall we X?"

"I thought we already were." He smirked.

"Fine then. If we're talking then tell me who you are!" I ordered.

"Come on Richard, stop ruining the fun." The white mask covering my eyes and outlined by a black border became no more then a thin black line as I narrowed my eyes. My black and yellow cape flowed behind me as I started sneaking closer to empty wooden boxes piled up near the window.

"This isn't fun X. Now tell me who you are!"

"Hold up traffic light," I grimaced. My super hero outfit did not look like a traffic light! Sure... it contained green tights... red shirt... yellow cape... green gloves... "I think now that what you want to know is how I figured out _who you were._"

"So then are you going to tell me the answer to that?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked as my hand rested on the pile of boxes. "Keep talking X... get distracted... when you do I will take you down." I told myself.

"Nope..." He chuckled.

"Have we met?" I continued the conversation.

"Of course, every day practically." He shrugged.

"Get to the point X."

"There is no point" He casually stated.

"I think you're lying."

"Of course," He smirked again, well, from what I could tell aparently, since his mask covered his whole face. But I could just feel his smirk bore into me and burn... X edged closer to me and I grasped my staff and stanced myself into a ready position.

"So then are you really going to tell me why you are here? You got your Zinotheum, so why stay and talk?"

His voice suddenly turned cold. He glared at me with intensity, "I'm here to tell you to stay the hell away from Kory. She's mine Richard."

I stared at him with shock, yet kept on my expressionless face. Kory... "I've seen the way you stare at her and the way she stares at you Richard. Don't forget your times on the roof top together-"

"Stalking, are you X?" I mocked.

"She likes me more than you." He bragged.

"Then why worry?"

"Take this as a warning Richard!"

"And take this Xavier!" I grabbed the wooden crates and thrust it in X's direction. Surprised from attack, he barely dodged the flying box before more came his way.

We found ourselves in brutal combat at once. But that was short lived once Xavier pulled out one of his bottles of Zinotheum again. "Hold it kid." He gasped for breath.

"You move and I drop this, sending a massive explosion throughout the area."

"Put it away X. You've never killed before, so I don't think you want that under your conscious." I snapped.

"Stay away from her Richard. Got that?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it Xavier. It's all over now. You come anywhere near her or the school and I'll arrest you in seconds. Now put that vial down. You're going to kill everyone here and around this area _including _you."

"Then I'll see you in Hell." He shot back, dropping the vial. I grasped my cape and pulling it over me, it strength of high density titanium shielded me from the explosion, but I found myself forced backwards and knocked out cold.

okay, i have to say, i sort of...well... LIKED THAT CHAPTER! i know, weird eh? well, it was a little rushed i have to admit. but i personally think it...well... rocks. i have no idea why. well, maybe the beginning is cool... but the end is kind of crappy.

anyways!! REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i wanna read stories. so, if you happen to read this story, please review and comment or critisize and i will check out your profile like i always try to do.

ORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR you could just private message me. yep!

best wishes

-sam


	11. crossing the line of insanity

Chapter 11:

He was a friend; not an enemy.

A lover; not a murderer.

Truths; never a deception.

And to think there I was, staring dumbfounded and in complete shock at Richard Grayson who was at the moment staring at me with distress. All I could think of was... Xavier. When Richard asked with concern plastered on his face, "Are you okay kory?"- all I could dare to muster was "Xavier..."

"Kory look, everything's going to be okay." Gentle arms wrapped around me as a security blanket; strong, warm... comforting, none the less. "I guess so." I stuttered, still attempting to hold up the victory of fighting back tears yet of course, losing most viciously, from which came across Richard's attention as he used his thumb to gently glide across my numb cheek and erase the tear.

"I- I just can not see Xavier destroying the lives of all those innocent citizens. I am sure he would never do anything like that."

"Kory, you haven't seen the real him- the one that lies under the red x costume. He's a criminal- a thief Kory, and now... a murderer."

I mumbled, "but why?"

Richard had no response to my question and in the end the only thing he had for me was to pull me closer into his grasp... it always felt so good to be around him. Like nothing else ever mattered. No matter how short or how emotional of the times we had together- in the end, everything turned out good.

"Why do you insist on comforting me?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Because I care about you Kory. You're the only one that ever made me feel good inside- you always know how to cheer me up. Whether it would be your beautiful eyes or your smile..." he trailed off, I blushed.

"And the same for me as well I believe Richard. You have fully helped me in times of my doubts. Not to mention you are a very challenging 'fighter of the snow balls'" I giggled.

"You've got a good arm yourself... one heck of an arm actually." He grimaced in pain and I gave an innocent grin.

"Richard," I cut off the small talk and sighed deeply, "I have never really thanked you for your help. I really needed to know the truth today and after a while, you trusted me enough to tell me... everything. And again, I thank you for that trust and companionship of friends." Richard grinned. "You're welcome Kory."

"But Richard," I hesitated, "Since I now have done the discovering of your secret identity, and that I have absorbed the knowledge that you are the leader of the teen titans and your companions at this school consistent of Rachel who is in fact Raven and Krystal who is in reality Crystal-"

"Kory. Don't worry, just ask me the question." I blushed with embarrassment at my never ending sentence that would of continued on in my slight fear of the outcome that was to happen...

"What is going to happen to Xavier?"

Richard hesitated, mouth left open ajar and eyes cast downward. "Kory, we- the teen titans and I- are going to have to do everything we can to bring him down."

"I understand..." I whispered, yet, uncertainty rested in the pause to follow.

"I'm sorry Kory."

"No Richard, Xavier... must be brought to justice." I sniffed.

"Kory..."

"He killed those people near the pier and through his acts of foolishness, disrupted the whole city.-"

"Kory!"

"Not to mention his previous enrollment in the gang the "Shadows" whom go around with power and authority to steal, harass, torture, kidnap-"

"Kory!"

"What Richard!" I sniffed.

"You really care for him don't you?" He sighed, hinting some form of... disappointment?

"He is my friend, what else would there be between us then consideration and care?"

"You know well by now that things aren't going to turn out well, don't you?"

"Things will always turn out good in the end. Just hope that the outcome of life will be satisfying and it will."

"Always remember that Rachel, Krystal and I will always be there for you. Never forget that." He assured me. I gave him a weak smile in my thanks. "...What about Cyborg and Beast Boy?" I giggled, trying to cheer myself up. The other members of the teen titans I had only heard about on T.V in school and had never actually seen them personally unlike the other residents. "Oh, them." He laughed, "Actually, we could go for a little visit if you wanted to..." He trailed off, grinning once my face lit up with excitement and the tears disappeared off my face. "You mean the actual tour of the tower of the titans?" I asked hopefully. "If you want to." He shrugged. In an instant I pranced up on him in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I **_X'hal_** you my friend, I have always dreamed of visiting the wonderful tower of the titans and standing on the very roof that overlooks the whole city!"

"...X'hal?" He questioned, scratching his head with confusion. "Kory, is that even a word?" I paused for a moment in deep concentration. "I am not sure..." I shook my head and glanced over at the titan's tower surrounded in swirling specks of snow.

"Come on, let's go." Richard beckoned. "This should cheer you up." Both of our grins were as wide as ever, and we both completely forgot about all our issues, but, I guess that could happen between the two of us.

"I thank you once more!" I exalted, grin still plastered on my face.

I pranced down the steps in my excitement- it wasn't everyday you got to get a personal tour of the Titans tower- with Richard behind me, shaking his head in astonishment at my enthusiasm. "You sure are very emotional..." He mumbled, suppressing a laughter when I tripped over a fallen piece of wood and found myself sprawled on the floor- smile still glued to my face as if the minor pain in my ankle didn't bother me one bit.

"Are you okay-"

Richard's laughing ceased almost instantly and the glowing sparkle that rested in his eyes faded; his face dropped to a pale shade.

I widened my eyes with fear.

"Richard what-"

He cut me off with a quick extension of his hand to signal to be quiet. Hawk like eyes scanned the perimeter of the warehouse and his body was positioned in a ready stance. I saw nothing but crates filled with nothing but mold and a rat scurry by from one end of the room to another with a quick tapping of his claws. There was a deathly silence that lingered... that silence before the plunge... the one before the sudden sharp inhale. "Richard..." I whispered timidly. He gave no response; no comfort. I sat there, frozen to the ground in fear as Richard continued to scan the area.

What was going on?

"Richard, please, what is going on?" I whispered again.

"Kory-" In an instant, faster than my brain could even comprehend, Richard had dropped to the ground and rolled over to my feet where he threw me to the ground, body on top of mine. A blinding light erupted, accompanied with a massive explosion that rang in my ears.

I cried out in shock and cradled my head which was throbbing in pain. Richard was on top of me, head buried into my arm and both of our hearts were racing. "Are you okay Kory?" Richard asked concerned plastered all over his face. "Yes, but please you are squishing me." He jumped up suddenly, "Sorry."

Turning back to face the many rows of boxes, he narrowed his eyes in concentration. A small metal pole rested in his hands. It then extended to around four feet in his grasp. "Stay here." He demanded.

"Please are you not going to call the others?" Was my concerned reply. "Here." I caught a yellow circular communicator device with a 'T' imprinted on the front cover. Flipping it open I stared in awe as the screen turned white and black with static. I pushed the only button on the side and held it down. "Hello? Um... Raven? Cyborg? Beast Boy? Krystal?" I called, a little uncertain how the communication device operated. "What is it Robin?" A male voice cam in, his face appeared on the screen. Half of his face was covered in robotic parts of blue and silver. "This is his friend Kory. Robin is in need of you're assistance-" The screen shrunk and three more heads popped up: Beast Boy, Raven, and Krystal-" There was a massive explosion and-"

"**Red x!" **Richard growled in the back round, I turned in shock to see Richard charge over deeper in the warehouse and disappear behind stacks of boxes. "We're on it." Cyborg nodded. "We'll be right there." Raven informed and Krystal added, "Stay away from Red X Kory."

"Hey! How come you two know her?" Beast boy scratched his head in confusion. The screen panned over to Raven walking over to the green skinned hero and slapping him over the head. "Shut up and let's go."

"Ow!" He moaned as the whole screen went black. I flipped the screen shut and peered around, talking cautious steps down the rows of boxes. Everything seemed, well, too quiet... "Richard..." I whispered timidly, clutching the Titans communicator in my sweaty palms. Suddenly Richard called out helplessly hidden between boxes, "Kory, Look out!" I swerved around to the sound of his voice. My eyes went wide with fear when I noticed a shadow loom over me. "Boo." I jumped and dodged away in fear as Red X approached me. Richard came running over at full speed with staff extended and twirling in his hands. "Show yourself you coward!" Richard yelled angrily. It had just come to my attention that in a split second Red X had... disappeared. "Kory, get out of here now!" Richard ordered.

"Rich-"

"Go!" He shouted with aggravation once Red X appeared out of the sky as if he had been invisible and charged down at Richard. I froze there on the floor in fear, watching the fight unravel before me.

When I could pull together enough strength, I avoided the attacking two as they edged closer to me, sending blow after blow at each other. Finding a suitable place behind a crate large enough to conceal me, I waited in anticipation and hope that the other Titans would come soon to aid Richard. But in the meantime, maybe... I could help. It was a longshot, and not even practical. But if it was possible that I could have... maybe 'super powers' or some form of abnormal behavior, I could be a great help- or, in other words, a disaster. Replaying the events that hand unraveled in my life before where I had used these uncontrollable powers, I knew I was determined to do something- anything to help. "Remember your lesson with Xavier." I whispered to myself. Remember: Righteous fury.

Righteous fury...

Righteous- There was a massive explosion once Red X dropped a mini grenade. I ducked. The box was my shield; my protection and I was thankful for this since the whole from and top of the box shattered around me. "He's getting away!" Richard cried out as the rest of the team blasted in. "I've got him!" One of the yelled but was unsuccessful once Xavier ran out, dropping a smoke bomb behind him.

"Richard! What happened?" Krystal gasped in shock as he laid sprawled on the ground, minor injuries scattered over his body. They all gathered around to help and I staid behind the box. "Get him!"

"You're injured Richard!" Krystal protested gently brushing over a deep gash down his arm. "I'm fine!" He shrugged her off and started to rise up. "Richard!" She pleaded. Red X was getting away, and with the Titans down, I made it my stupid decision to run after him. I mean, maybe I could talk some sense into him. Enough was enough0 I charged from the boxes and sprinted across the warehouse and through the fading smoke. Falling snow blasted me once I reached out the rusted doors. I glanced at the fresh snow prints heading into the direction of the broken down part of the neighborhood- where I lived.

I chased him down the empty streets until I say him turn a corner into a dark alley... "Xavier!" I called out. The shadowy figure loomed at the end of the alley, rustling through the deep snow as he turned towards my beckoning plea. His tall complexion cast out a haunting shadow making him seem fierce and deadly in the setting sun. With a skull shaped mask that outlined his face came a vicious glare that bore through his covered eyes and burned my inner soul. Malevolence; evil... pulsing through his veins. A flowing black cape with fury rustled in the wind, flapping madly against his back. He posed rather defensively, stancing with his feet spaced apart and buried in the show so that he could react instantly to anything. Black gloved hands bearing the red 'x' were thrown up in fists and clenched.

There he was, ready to attack, yet, there I was...standing innocently, defenselessly, with hands pulled to my chest and head lowered to the snow. "I am asking you nicely to please stop now/" I whispered timidly, peeking up at a shocked Xavier lowering his hands steadily. "Kory..." I winched at his mechanical, cold, echoing voice emitting through the mask, replacing his true, warm, deep one.

With what ounce of strength, and, more or less- bravery I had left, my feet crunched through the feathery snow towards Xavier. He still stood somewhat defensively.

We were now only around three feet apart when I paused. Unable to keep my eyes directly at his face, I once more pulled my head down to gaze at the ground. Why did It have to come to this? After all Xavier and I had been through... which wasn't much seeing that not half of the school year had gone by- but enough that there was a strong bond of friendship between us. Strong enough to know that if things didn't turn out right for us, both of us would end up...

Shattered.

I choked, "Xavier..."

"Like the suit?" He joked, chuckling hoarsely. Frowning, I remained silent, absorbing the pulsing uncomfortableness flowing between us.

"Why Xavier?" I asked.

"Kory, it's not what you think-" He assured.

"Then what do I think?" I cried hopelessly. Tear droplets found their way down my cheeks as my eyes filled up with water. Tenderly he reached up a gloved hand to wipe away my tears and I grabbed his hand and help it close to me. Sadly, the only think I could think of was how Richard had caressed my cheek that way.

To forget everything for just a moment, I let go of Xavier's hand and flung myself into his grasp- burying my head into his chest and holding on tight so that we would never let go. Agreeing very happily to this gesture, Xavier stroked my hair gently as he whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry Kory."

"Please Xavier, stop this madness." I pleaded, still held in his grasp. "Please."

"I can't Kory. I just can't" That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them as more tears spilled out unchecked. "Yes you can, you have to, you-"

"How kory?!" He hissed in my ear, pulling us apart. He glared at me with distaste. "What am I going to do now with the Titan's on my back and the whole city wanting me for dead? Huh?!"

It's not that complicated." I argued softly while trying to cal Xavier down who was boiling up with fury.

"Not that complicated?" He spat, "No Kory, It's far more complex than you think. What do you exactly want me to do?- Pull off this costume and waltz back into my life like nothing every happened?" "You chose this life Xavier- and you can turn it around." I protested, trying-yet failing- to stay calm.

"Turn it around? Do you want me to go to prison or something?" He stomped around in the snow as it crunched under his feet, leaving a much trampled on path of increasing foot prints. "It would be the best think you could-"

"So you really **_want_** me to go to prison?" He shouted, astonished. "It's more complex than that-"

"More complex? Now you're telling **me!**" He sneered.

"Richard said that it would be best for you to turn yourself in-"

"Richard said!" He mocked sarcastically. His harsh, altered voice seemed to dig into my side and force me to take a few steps back in defeat. "Of course you'll listen to that ass-hole! After the way he treated you on the first day of school?!"

"Don't talk about him that way. Richard is... a good fried- much more loyal than- than you ever were!" I spat harshly, yet I felt a stinging pain in my stomach that warned me I had gone to far.

"Loyal huh?"

"Well, why don't you ask your **loyal friend** Robin who made the suit- who first used it to turn against good. Cause you know Kory- I only stole it **_after _**Robin used it. Since it almost literally had my name on it I though 'why not steal the suit and go have some fun?' But go find out how that bastard used it to betray his own friends! Not to mention the time he turned against the whole city a while back and joined a villain mastermind named slade and almost destroyed the whole city." I heard his loud panting when he ceased from talking. His arms were flailing in the air madly to support his expressions and he had gotten 6 inches away from my face and narrowed his eyes till his mask showed only black slit lines, "What do you think about that?"

With a powerful blow, he brought his hand across my cheek- hard.

Shock filled up instantly but, this time instead of tears, I was filled with anger... unwanted anger...

"I..." I stuttered, holding back on the rising anger with my clenched fists. Suddenly, I released my fists and lowered my hands while softening up my facial expression and trying to rid of the anger. "I think I never want to see you again. Just go run away Xavier- leave me in peace. You've done enough damage. I'm leaving!" My face was emotionless, yet hinted more than I wanted- sorrow. An agonizing sorrow releasing itself in my body and burned me from the inside out.

There was an all to common silence filled with guilt- sorrow. As I turned to leave, Xavier reached out and grabbed my arm to hold me back. "Let me go Xavier." I demanded, half-heartedly struggling from his grasp because I was left with nothing but exhaustion to fuel my energy.

"No." Was his fierce reply.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"No Kory, Stop!" He demanded as I struggled even more from his grasp. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me tighter and more forcefully. Frightened none the less, I let out a blood piercing scream until Xavier forced his hand over my mouth. As if a sort of switch flipped on inside of him, I found myself in the grasps of the real Xavier- Red x; the gang member of the shadows. This was because he felt no emotion, had no feelings and was pumped with anger beyond the limits.

"Let her go Xavier!" A sigh of relief swept over me as Rachel- or Raven because of the navy blue cape resting on her shoulders and matching leotard complete with gold belt encrusted with rich crimson gems laying loosely on her waist. Hood over her head and eyes glowing a brilliant white, her hand was outstretched and pointing at Xavier with a fiery black orb emitting from her pam.

"She said, let her go!" A six and a half foot African American towered in the alley. There was blue and silver robotic parts equipped permanently around his body- arms, legs, chest and covering his head partially. One robotic eye blinked red and the other was a dark chocolate brown. His arm was raised up a sparkling blue as it made a fierce energizing sound.

...This was Cyborg.

As the fourth member of the teen Titans swooped down in eagle form, Krystal ran up behind the animal shifting changeling with her hands glowing white with energy from the ice absorbing up in her- turning her flowing blonde hair an abnormal white. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form- well, as human as he could get with short green spiked hair, fangs, and pointed ears. Not to mention his whole body was... green.

The finally; my sigh of relief and the final member of the Team. With a grappling hook I hand he dived off the crumbling brick roof like a soaring falcon, and jumped down at full speed, slowing down when the hook and wire caught on the roof. He ran over to his team. His steel toed boots slid in the snow as he whipped around to face us with his famously known weapon called the "bird-a-rang" (more like a boomerang with blades) outstretched in his hand. Once Robin hand stanced ready to attach, in fury, Xavier clenched his hands and the 'X' symbols on his gloves extended into a red colored 'X' formed blade that dangerously edged to my cheek- his hand against my neck.

"Xavier..." I choked as he pressed the blade deeper into my skin. The cool metal came in deep contact with my cheek and try as hard as I could to edge upward to avoid the sharp blade- it was hopeless. I gasped for breath and my heart was pounding rapidly in my chest.

"You hurt her and it'll be the last think you do." Robin warned with an icy, cold voice, demandingly strong and brave- just like a team leader was expected to have.

"You take one more step and I **will** hurt her."

"Xavier!" I gasped, "Why are you doing this?! I thought you were my friend!" I pleaded, trying to help him spark some sort of recollection of all the times we had together. Like when he would peck me on the cheek every morning.

"Well, I guess the same goes for both of us then huh?" was his cocky reply.

"Just stop Xavier!" I begged.

"Why should I?" He snapped.

"Because we're friends. And friends don't harm each other." I tried to convince him, but in the end it seemed hopeless. I gave a sudden, great jerk. Taken by surprise, Xavier almost released me before his blade sliced a thin line down my cheek deep enough to penetrate but not enough to leave a permanent scar. I cried out in shock and he gripped onto me even tighter. Robin growled with anger but Raven held him back from attacking for the blade was once again pressed to my cheek. This time though, Xavier bent down and whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry cutie, but I have to do this..."

My face became pale.

My anger built up inside of me, "NO! You will not!" Anger released with a great force and I felt my eyes burn a green my hands turned white hot. My eyes flashed dangerously.

A dark, furious expression played across my face and I let out a vicious war cry. Before anyone could react, there was a massive explosion of blinding green light and everyone was thrown back. Xavier laid sprawled on the ground in the snow. His blades retracted and I witnessed a horrific event- all down his stomach were torn pieces of fabric and burn marks trailed down his arms. His mask was slightly askew.

"What were you thinking?" I yelled, hands clenched and my eyes were still glowing a vivid green. "Pull yourself together Xavier! What happened to you?!" Like Raven, I found my hands emitting a green energy pulsing through my body.

"Kory, I'm sorry." He whispered painfully, clutching his stomach grimly.

At that moment I lowered my hands and my eyes turned back to normal. Falling to my knees I sighed deeply with exhaustion as my breathing slowed down back to normal, yet jagged and harsh.

An all to familiar feeling came upon me as I clutched my head in pain. "I am also sorry Xavier..." I whispered faintly before collapsing into the snow.

"Kory!" Richard yelled, "Raven, help her!" Richard pleaded.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Was the last think I heard before passing out.


	12. Recovery of a kiss

okay, yes i finally updated. that is such a surprise... even for me. sorry it's taking so long for me. i just don't have the interest that i used to have in this story. not to mention my life is like a fricken rollercoaster. actually... i like rollercoasters (but hate my life)

eh, best wishes

-sam

oh, thank you for your support last chapter, even though i got fewer reviews than normal, i am still very happy that i got some at all. i myself, if ever reviewing myself, would never actually review as being punishment for me not updateing. . oh, and this chapter is really... er...strange.

chapter 12:

I never knew snow could be so soft, fluffy, and so… warm. Not to mention there was a faint humming, lulling me deeper into my sleep. And… what was beeping?

-Wait-

In an instant I shot up, eyes open wide and surveyed my surroundings. There was no snow; only a white bed sheet draped over me, sealing in warmth and a plump pillow resting on the tiny bed. Various machines cluttered up in a corner hummed softly and occasionally gave off a faint 'beep'. This place reminded me of a hospital, but with this distinct feeling of… home-like aspects. Recollecting the previous events that actually lead me to this place, I spotted a figure slumped over in a metal chair, head in gloved hands, half asleep. His jet black hair was in disarray; his breath was slow and deep as his chest rose up and down in a calm pattern.

Raucous yelling seeped through the doorway, "Go and tell him that he needs sleep and food! He'll listen to you!" The piercing demand whipped through his ears and he was woken abruptly, causing him to jump up very startled and surprised as he stared at me with.

"Kory?"

I whispered, "Robin"

"Kory-"

"-Robin, look man," Cyborg proclaimed as the door opened and five Titans stormed in. "Krystal- I mean, we, think that-" he paused, tracing Robin's gaze to me sitting up abruptly in bed. "Well, look who finally decided to wake up." He crossed his arms and smiled at me warmly and I found all six pairs of eyes staring at me intensely. I blushed with embarrassment. "Please, how long was I asleep?" I grinned innocently. "Two days." My grin diminished and I gawked at him. "Two days?!"

He nodded grimly. "According to my calculations, when you released a sudden massive amount of green solar energy, you triggered a painful spike in your brain, causing you to pass out. A spiked meaning more or less your sudden summon of painful memories from your past. From which, you probably wont remember much about anymore. A side effect of Amnesia, aparently that you have. It's quite rare actually. Have you had any of these moments of unconsciousness before like the one you experienced two days ago?"

"Could you maybe speak English here?" The green changeling scratched his head, staring dumbfounded as the words wisped right by his ear.

"Yes actually, a few times before, but never for this long." Cyborg nodded his head in understanding and withdrew to the computer monitor on the wall, displaying his analysis. "Duuuuddddeeee!" Beast Boy drew out, catching everyone's attention. "I still don't understand what in the world you were talkin' about!" He whined, slumping over in defeat. "Ditto," Krystal mumbled, slapping her forehead. Thus the ignorant ones of the group...

"I thank you for your hospitality but..." My eyes grew wide, "My mother!"

"I have to go back and see my mother! She must be so-" I threw over the covers, but Krystal held me back with her words of annoyance, "Don't worry. We've already contacted her. Not to mention it's all over the media that you're hear. 'Massive explosion in lower part of Jump City! Girl found to be the source of explosion is rushed back to the Titans Tower'". She mocked, throwing a newspaper that was resting on the table. She rolled her eyes. "Your mother aparently called the cops when you didn't come home that night. Once word reached the Tower, we had to explain that we had you in our care and we promised to return you to the hospital when you were healed. It was best that you stayed hear so Cyborg could diagnose your condition. He has to most sophisticated technology in the City." Krystal explained.

"But she must be so worried!" I protested.

"You should stay here for a few more days and get some rest. I have some more tests I'd like to run." Cyborg explained .

I opened my mouth to protest but thought otherwise and shut my mouth, giving a slight nod. "We'll alert your mother that you're in good condition and get her permission to keep your fora few more days. You should be back home soon."

If Robin would ever let her leave his sight." Krystal retorted, rolling her eyes once more. "Look's like you have competition." Beast Boy joked, grinning at his cheesy remark. His elbow came into contact with Krystal's ribs as he nudged her jokingly.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to get out Beast Boy before Krystal tries to kill you." Was Raven's sour reply.

"No, actually, ten seconds is far too long." Krystal's eyes gleamed a remarkable white as Beast Boy ran down the hallway screaming, Krystal in hot pursuit behind him. "Excuse him. He knows only the worst times to bring out a joke." Cyborg shook his head in disappointment. "I'll go break them up," Raven mumbled dryly. There was a loud screech and then silence drawn out through the tower. "Who knows, maybe this time she actually killed him..." The metallic door opened automatically and rave stepped out casually and headed slowly down the hall, enjoying the rare silence.

The silence had cast down upon the room except for a random 'beep' emitting from a grumbling machine as it hummed softly with power.

"How about a tour of the tower?" Robin suggested uncertain. He finally spoke up, being the silent one throughout the whole incident, "After all, that's what we were going to do before the... uh, incident." I cringed. 'incident'. Then I shuttered, replaying the horrible memory of two days ago. And to think- two days ago I had cornered one of the most wanted villains in the city; who turned out to be my best friend since the beginning of the school year; and I almost literally blew up everyone in the alley, resulting in passing out in the snow.

"What about Xavier?" I asked, uncertain. "Kory, are you sure you don't want that tour of the tower?" Robin pointed to the door in a very persuading manner, grinning very sheepishly. "But... Xavier?" I inquired once more. "The tour would be fine, just make sure you get back tonight after dinner, if you don't mind, I'd like to run some more tests. Just for personal informing." Cyborg explained and Robin rose up in his chair. "Yeah, let's go Kory." He offered me his hand, but I crossed my arms over my chest. "What about Xavier?" I asked once more, a little aggravated.

"Kory... um..."

"I know you are trying to avoid my question. So please tell me where Xavier is!" I demanded pleadingly. "It's..." Robin trailed off and sighed in defeat, "follow me." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, grabbing my waist suddenly as I unsteadily rose to my feet and almost fell over. Cautiously I took a few steps and then tripped over my own feet and Robin grabbed me once more for my support. "Two days knocked out will do that to you." I rose once more to my feet alone and finally started walking with ease. The door slid open and Robin walked ahead, leading me down the carpeted hallway filled with nothing but blackness. Only a little light seeped through doorway cracks and a small panel window occasionally popping up on the wall.

"Look Kory, he's still knocked out cold- he passed out right after you did. I hate to tell you this, but his wounds are serious- even Raven couldn't do much about it. And she has healing properties with her magic. So we brought him to the tower for healing and we're going to turn him over to the police... if he ever wakes up again."

"If?" I cringed. "Kory, he's in really bad condition. The burns- they're really severe. Think of it as getting hit full blast with the sun. Most people would burn up instantly, but his suit saved him, mostly. If the explosion had been more powerful, his body would of been destroyed. It's evident that the bricks in the alley were even scared and the snow, all melted away in that area.

"I'll keep watch out here if he was to wake up. He could regain conscious any moment or he could stay unconscious forever. He's locked up, but you never know." He typed a secure key password on the keypad and the door swished open. Steadily, I walked in, the door shutting behind me. To my utter horror, I almost gagged on the spot. His tattered uniform was burned to the skin in some places, acting as a second layer over infected gashes drawn out on his arms and on his stomach where he hit full blast of my power. His mask was off, revealing a peaceful, handsome face... if you subtracted the multiple scars and charred outline to his features. His hair was surprisingly not burned, even though hair was flammable. The mask had protected much of his face and so had his uniform- saved his life, definitely. And to think that I had caused all this devastation... I almost **_killed_** my best friend. Not to mention the other guy from the Shadow's gang. He was dead...

Staring at my hands with distaste, I suddenly lost it completely and fell to my knees, weeping uncontrollably and resting my head on his chest. It scared me how slow... unnatural his breath was. "Xavier..." I whispered. There was no point, he was asleep; forever maybe. But for now, that was not what I wanted to think about. "I'm sorry Xavier." I confessed, "You were my best friend and I... I don't know what happened. I just lost control... you tried to kill me!" I pleaded, "Why?" I sighed, it was no use of course. No use. "You were the only person that ever seemed to understand me. Well, besides Rachel of course." Trying to cheer up, I sniffled softly and recollected the time when Rachel was sick, Xavier and I had decided to try and locate her house to bring her flowers... well... if you called shriveled up weeds from the field outside my house flowers...

Flashback

"Xavier! I thought you said you knew the location of friend Rachel!" I complained, laughing as Xavier sneered, his green eyes showed distaste as he glared at the buildings surrounding him. "It's not my fault that she lives in one of the worst places in the world. It's so damn hard to find her in these bunch of apartments! They barely even keep a record of who lives where!"

I giggled, still clutching the bunch of flowers that we had picked for her. "I think we should all just go back and forget about this." Xavier stormed around in the snow, finally plopping down on the ground, arms crossed over his chest. Stubborn. "Oh come on!" I giggled once more, trying to budge him from his position, but no luck ever came my way, "We still have another row of apartments to look through!" I pointed to the crumby brick building behind me. "I give up." He informed me stubbornly. "Oh come on!"

"No!" He protested. "Fine then, I'm going in that dark alley all by myself!" I tried to keep a straight face and crossed my arms, trying to be serious enough to look like I was not joking, but it never worked. "You're too chicken to go alone." He gleamed as I sat down next to him; defeated.

"Yeah right!" I smirked, getting up and walking over to the alley. "I'll do it." I boasted proudly. "Yeah right." Xavier grinned, rolling his eyes. "You don't believe me?" I asked. "Nope." he answered, not even looking at me. I stuck my tongue at him and stormed right into the alley. They had always given me the creeps, but I was going to do it. And surprisingly, no snakes (well duh, it was winter), no bugs, no muggers, only trash... and the entrance to the apartment building. "See Xavier!" I called, grinning wider than every. Knocking politely on the door, I waited patiently until an aged man walked out. His face was quite beefy, on top of his head was greasy black hair mopped back into a pony tail. his stomach protruded out in front of him as he waddled over to me, standing quite far back in the alley after I had rang the doorbell. He smelled of smoke and his teeth were yellow and chipped. He opened his mouth to tell me to go away and I almost fell back from the awful stench of his breath. "What you want?!" He grumbled, "Get out if you are trying sell me sumthin'."

"Please sir, I was wondering if there was a girl around my age name Rachel Roth that is a resident in one of your... lovely apartment homes."

"No, no one lives here by the name of Roth. I would know too. I keep 'specially good eye out for teenagers like 'urselves who try and trassh me place. Now get lost." I was appalled as he slammed the door in my face. "Well, wasn't that the rudest man I have ever spoken too!" I shuffled away out of the alley.

"Xavier?" I called, all that was left was an imprint of where he was sitting in the snow. "Xavier!" I called again. No luck. "Oh, where did you go!" I mumbled, shuffling over to the spot where he had previously been pouting and scanned my surroundings thoroughly.

I groaned.

Suddenly, a fluffy white snow ball came flying towards me. I ducked, out of instinct, only to be pegged with yet another snowball from behind. "Xavier!" He appeared behind me, grabbing me by the sides and picking me up, spinning me around wildly. "Scared you." He grinned. "No you didn't" I giggled, he placed me down and I shoved him, watching him fall backwards onto the snow covered street, surprised by the force of the shove. "Ow..." He moaned. "Get up Xavier." I motioned him over near me, but he wouldn't budge. "I'm not falling for one of your stupid "playing of the dead" tricks again Xavier." I crossed my hands over my chest and stuck my nose in the air, eyes closed. He would not fool me this time. After a while I peeked open an eye, still seeing Xavier sprawled out on the ground. "Um... friend?" I became scared and cautiously walked over to him. "Xavier, please get up..." I whimpered. He remained motionless.

"Xavier!" I called once last time. Bending over, I stared at his motionless face and placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. Instantly he whipped up and grabbed my wrist as I let out a piercing scream. He laughed. "Got you."

"That wasn't funny Xavier! What if you were really dead?" I mumbled, pouting. "Ah, don't worry, I'm tough. It runs in my family." Then, to get back at him I tackled him back to the ground, only to have him roll back over on top of me, pinning me to the ground. "I win." He bragged, helping me back up. Snow was now caked in my hair, as in his. Both of us were panting from the excitement as we sat up back on the sidewalk. "That was... fun." He shrugged. "Yeah," I grinned, "reminds me of the times I spend with Richard on the rooftops." I laughed, heart still pounding.

"What?!" Xavier yelled, I jumped with surprise. "I.. Um..."

"You've been spending time with that ass!"

"Um... friend Xavier, it was simply a-"

"Kory, you know how bad he is! And he hates your guts anyways!"

"That is not true!" I protested.

"How long have you been talking to him?" He sneered.

"I.."

"How long?!"

"Xavier! Please!"

With that he rose up suddenly and stormed off.

end flashback

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best memory of him, but in the end, we made up. I smiled through tears, and thought to myself out loud, "We never did find Rachel..."

There was a groan, and tension of the muscles that I was laying on. Xavier squirmed a little, groggily opening his eyes. He was silent, and barely awake, but in the same sense, conscious. "Xavier..." I whispered. I stared at him straight in the eyes, his filled with sorrow, confusion... I just couldn't stand it. It was all my fault that he was here in the first place. All mine.

Then suddenly, he groaned in pain. I shot up, off his chest as he twitched around a bit, absorbing all the pain. "Kory" He was able to whisper. My eyes were about to water again when he shook his head in misery. He was strong, yes, able to withstand much, but he was on no pain killers... at least, I thought, and not to mention tied to a bed, some cuts unattended, others patched up lightly, and there was pieces of his uniform burned into his skin. I just couldn't bare it, now that he was awake and battling it all. There was only one thing that came to my mind, stupid, yes, but still a thought: I glanced at the door once, and then unlocked a claps to his arm that was tying him down. He stared at me suspiciously.

"Do the 'pretending' that you are unconscious, friend, until you have enough strength to escape. Please no more killing innocent people." I whispered, then rose up slowly, waving a good-bye and knocked on the door lightly. "You're belt is resting on the table, is it not?" The door swished open, revealing a very curious Robin as he peeked inside, staring at Xavier suspiciously who appeared to still be unconscious. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned, I stared at the floor, ashamed. What had I just done?

"You really care for him don't you?" He stared at me with sympathy. "Look, there's something I have to tell you, else I think you'd kill me if I didn't..." He motioned me over down the hallway and I found myself heading up a flight of steps. Robin opened a door and I squinted a little, being bathed in sunlight. "Here, before we talk, I'd like to show you the roof..." He motioned me up. I hesitated first, but then walked up and found myself in... what I would say was a little bit of heaven.

"It's magnificent. I have never seen a more splendid view! Oh Robin, this is truly a place of sanctuary!" I exclaimed, running over to the edge and sighing with delight, my eyes scanning the horizon and the setting sun. The water lapped up slowly, fighting back the temptation of being frozen. The shores were partially covered in snow, giving just the right touch to the landscape. "I usually come up here to sort out my thoughts. Sometimes it results in me crushing the cement wall when I'm angry. But this place is nice- calming and relaxing. I thought you might like it since we used to sit on that other rooftop together."

"Now what is it that you wished to address to me Robin?" I inquired, plopping down in the snow. "It's about Xavier," He started. "Is it news of bad or good?" I asked, uncertain, smile slowly diminishing from my face. "Bad." I grimaced sourly. "Kory, Xavier's chance of survival is little to none. If he slips into a coma, it's all over with. We're not aloud to keep him on an life support. And when he wakes up, he will be sent straight to jail. Then court where victims of the incident that he had done will protest against him. They want him to receive the death penalty. They want him strapped to a chair and electrocuted Kory... "

"They want him dead..." I whispered in shock.

"Kory listen, there is nothing we can do to stop it." He pleaded, I shoved him away. "Of course there is." I stated coldly. "Let him go..."

"No Kory... the Titan's have done enough damage to last a life time- letting criminals get away, destroying a lot of the city in our hunt for bad buys... if he was to get away, the city would give up hope on our ability to protect the city-"

"So you'd risk a man's life in order to keep your high position? While you guys sit in fame and luxury he will sit in his death chair?!" I yelled, in total shock. He remained silent, casting his head down the to ground. "It does not matter anyways," I whispered, he looked at me curiously, "I have already, thankfully done my part in helping my best friend. I believe you can not say the same thing." I rose up swiftly, staring him straight in the eyes. "What did you do Kory?"

"What I had to do. He is my best friend. No matter what he ever did..." I trailed off as the alarm blazed through the speakers. Robin flipped open his communicator. "Titans, trouble?"

I slowly walked off, heading to the far end of the roof, awaiting Robin's... reaction. "It's Red X. He's escaped." Cyborg informed him. Robin stared at me with shock, I cast my glance out to the water. "I'm tracking him right now on the Tower's security database system."

"My sense are picking up a presence-" Robin slammed his communicator shut. "Kory." He mumbled. "Please Robin, I know what I have done. Do not catch him- please. If it comes down to it, I am willing to go to jail for releasing my friend. But I will not go to jail for releasing a criminal" He sighed once, the ran out back into the tower swiftly, flipping back open his yellow communicator to check the update.

A few seconds had lingered, left, and soon minutes dragged by. The piercing alarm had faded away and only the lapping water against the shores, spreading father and farther up the beaches to collect the snow, could be heard. That was why soon, I knew I was not the only person on the roof anymore. Footsteps, barely above a pin's fall, but enough that I whipped around, and found myself face to face with Xavier. Belt loosely rapped around his waist and filled with vials of Zinotheum. Silly of the titans to forget to lock up the belt. His mask lay twisting between his fingers. "You'd better not waste your time up here. Get as much distance as you can away from here." I ordered, my voice now neither hinted anger or joy. "Kory I came to tell you something."

"Tell me that you will leave Jump City and never return. Tell me that you will stop taking items that do not belong to you and tell me that you will never again put on that Red X mask and I will truly listen."

"Then don't listen when I tell you that I am sorry." There was an... awkward, none the less, type of moment. It was the least that I would of ever expected out of his mouth. But I was now listening...

"Please, continue."

"Look Kory, I really am sorry. It's almost like I have two personalities here. I'm Xavier one minute and them I'm... Red X the next. My family was poor and my father, a thief- a mugger. It just runs through my veins. I'm a criminal Kory, but I'm also a good person."

"Freeze Red X, or I'll have to do that for you." Amusingly, which was always Xavier's cocky personality, he rolled his eyes. Krystal stood behind him, hands shimmering with white light. "And I suppose you are ready to shoot out your little ice crystals at me?" He joked, more serious though. "I never did like you." He hissed. "Same here, you were so pitiful. I always wondered how sweet Kory liked you."

"Xavier, get out of here!" I pleaded. "You move and I will attack." Krystal warned. "Krystal please!"

"Kory, he's a criminal, we are crime fighters. I'm not going to just let my guard down and let him escape."

"Titan's I got him." The Titans leaped up on the roof top and ran over behind her. "Oh look, it's the rest of the gang." Xavier sneered.

"Get away from her X." Robin warned.

"Don't worry Robin, I'm not going to pull my blade out on her again. I came to apologize." He shrugged.

"Kory," He turned, facing me and ignoring the warnings the Titans were giving him. "You're the only real person that means anything to me. You trusted me and became my friend when no one else ever would."

"Red X!" Robin screamed.

"And Kory, for that, I love you." Without a second thought, looking me straight in the eyes, Xavier brushed his gloved hand against my cheek seductively and then caught his lips onto mine. For the brief, yet adrenalin pumping moment, my whole soul seemed to glow from the inside. My mind processed things differently though, I was confused. I fell back in a daze, stumbling against the wall for support and watching a smirk play across his face.

Hatred; Love?

Disgusting; passionate?

Recovering from the shock, all the Titans aimed and fired at X. Not thinking that I had enough daring moves for the day, I dove infront, taking with full force, the ice blasted at me from Krystal. I fell back in shock. The ice did no damage to me, it didn't even freeze on me for one thing, but it did blast me backwards and I skidded to a halt on the edge of the tower , watching Xavier leap of the building. The fire ceased and I collapsed on the floor.

Raven rushed over to me, being the least shocked out of all of them. "No one could survive a jump like that." Cyborg calculated. "Maybe he had his belt thingy." Krystal shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Rave hinted a rather amused expression- but just hinted- which was far better off than Robin's uncomfortable glare of jealousy. Then again, Beast Boy's jaw could of gotten no more father down since, in the figurative meaning, it was certainly touching the ground. Shock obviously danced across his face.

"Was that suppose to happen? I mean, first she got kissed by Red X and then she deflected my ice..." Krystal asked uncertainly, her mouth left open ajar and slim finger hanging in the hair as if she was ready to say more, but thought better to leave the situation at peace and slap Robin in the head for being jealous.

As it being quite past noon, according to my quick calculations, the sun had emitted vibrant rays of scattered light outlining it's glowing features. It lazily started sinking below frosted mountains bordering the horizon. "Do you think I could maybe have a few moments alone friends?" I mumbled uncertain.


	13. Extra Terrestrial

author's note: sorry about the delay. I will really try and update faster. I actually almost have chaper 14 done! lol! enjoy!

best wishes

-sam

Chapter 13:

By now, the sun had drifted down below the looming mountains and the moon rose in it's full magnificent splendor, casting down it's mystical light over Jump City. Sighing, which wasn't the first time that night, I brushed back my hair once more and just... stared. Nothing really to it. My mind, not my actions were now doing the thinking, which was probably a good thing seeing that I had- today alone- woke up from a two day unconscious state, helped a criminal escape, and in the process deflected a heavily powered ball of ice for the criminal that I had allowed escape. I think I needed a vacation. Yet again, when I thought of it, these five titans had this much adventure in just one day... miraculous.

The door, being shut tight, concealed most of any noise that rang out through the tower walls. _Most _being the key word in this situation once I head very rambunctious yelling seeping through the doorway. I giggled. Life at Titans Tower must of been so adventurous. Just the five of them together, not having to worry about anything in life except arresting bad guys and sitting back and ordering pizza and having the media rush around them all the time. But deep down I knew it was much more to it, "Better off than my life at home" I mumbled to no one in particular- or in fact, to no one at all seeing that the only thing by my side was the invisible air...

Dad was never home. Mom was balancing two jobs at once and still managed to bring home dinner every night. And me... I felt... out of place. Many times I had tried to recollect images of my past. But in all flashbacks, I only ever remembered small clips- a girl, with cherry red hair and glowing green eyes dressed in a black outfit of some sort. At first I was never sure if it was me or not, but after a while I started to realize that it was an image of... me... I would never remember exactly what she- **_I_** was actually doing. But I looked so shocked and scared. That was not good sign.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when the growing fits of laughter and yelling increased quite drastically. So much for privacy. Then again, I guess it was about time for me to go inside- since it was dark and all. The door opened behind me and Beast Boy ran up, screaming in a somewhat high-pitched girlish tone. Behind him was giggling from a girl as she slowly came up the steps and into view.

"Oh come on BB! It's just-"

"Tara!" I gasped in shock. She glared at me for a second, blonde hair falling into her face and eyes flashing yellow; hands were clenched. Beast Boy raised and eyebrow and pointed at Tara, and then me. "You two know each other?" He asked dumbfounded. She nodded sourly, "Sadly, yes."

"What are you doing here?" I asked uncertain, now on my feet. "I was about to ask the same thing." She mumbled casually, staring at Beast Boy for answers, rolling her eyes. "Not that I really care."

"Tara's my girlfriend," Beast Boy boasted, "and an honorary Titan."

"She's a Titan?" I asked disbelief smacked me in the face. And hard.

"Well, sort of. I come and go as I please, I don't really live in the tower permanently. It's just like my back up home." Tara explained.

"So then... do you have a super power name or anything?" I asked uncertain, trying to spark a conversation. "Yeah, it's Terra. T-E-R-R-A. Terra." She shrugged, gleaming. "She has the power to control rocks." Beast Boy boasted again, rapping his arms around her slim waist. "Actually, it earth. But yeah, same thing."

"And she's been helping us on our mission to defeat the Shadow gang."

"That would be why you're Kitten's friend?" I hissed, crossing my arms sternly. "Yeah, she's a real witch." Terra sneered, scrunching her nose in distaste. "How about replacing the 'w' with a 'b'?" Beast Boy joked, Terra cracked up laughing.

When she stopped, she added, "So yeah, I'm kind of like the Titan's back up."

"When did you first meet the titans?" I asked, rubbing my arm uncomfortably... maybe it was best if I just left.

"I ran into the Titans when they were fighting Robin. Aparently he had become this villain's apprentice or something like that. I think his name was... Slade? Yeah, that's right- Slade. Anyways, so I ran into them and helped them crush Slade inside a volcano under the rock. Then I left for a while to train my powers more." She drew out her life story with simple hand signals.

There was another stretch of uncomfortable silence and then I finally got the hint, after constant whispering nags from Terra to Beast Boy that they wanted to be left in peace. "Well, I guess I should be going then." I announced, an excited expression drew up on Terra's face, suddenly replaced by sorrow, "Oh, you sure you don't want to stay?" She pleaded, yet her eyes were telling me to go away. "Oh, no friend, it's fine. I must be... uh... retiring to..." I trailed off. Where was I going?

"See yah then!" Terra rushed, almost literally shoving me out the door. When I approached the bottom of the staircase, I was by far annoyed, but couldn't help giggling at the two on the rooftop. They were so meant for each other.

It was first glance, once I came back to my senses, that I had no clue in the depths of Hell where I was. And that was a fact. I was just staring down a vast dark hole with no ending. "Just retrace your steps to the infirmary and..." I trailed off, sighing with defeat. I was never really paying attention to where I was going when Robin lead me to go see Xavier.

Well, I knew there was only one way to go... follow the endless path to... where ever it lead. So then, I simply started my journey, timidly advancing down the dark hallway.

It was not long, to my great relief, when a door, illuminated with light seeping through the cracks, marked the end of the twisting hallway. There was conversing going on in the room. I sighed with relief and opened the door silently.

"Kory!" Robin leaped off the sofa and skidded to a halt in front of me. It was concern that played across his face. Raven stared at me once, rasing an eyebrow, then retreating back to her book that was resting in her hands as she levitated a couple feet in the air, hovering in the corner of the room. I gawked at the massive size of the room (which was most likely the main part of the tower) and could not help but stare in awe at the massive plasma T.V. that laid before me, Cyborg intensively staring at the screen, game controller in his hand as he mumbled meaningless words, obviously engrossed in his video game. "Are you alright?" Robin asked concern.

"Of course." I answered simply. "I ran into Terra and Beast Boy on the rooftop." I added, sparking some mean of ability to calm down Robin who seemed most stressed out at the moment for my well being. "What a surprise." Raven mumbled monotonously. Cyborg pounded on the table with defeat. "Game Over" Flashed on the Television. He placed down his controller and looked up at me. "Yeah, we've all been wondering what they do up there." Cyborg joked.

"Um," Robin started, clearing his throat, "We've set up a place for you to spend the night here in the tower... if you don't mind." I smiled, "Of course not. I was beginning to wonder how on earth I was going to get home this late at night."

"I'd like to run some more tests on you first, if you haven't forgotten." Cyborg reminded, on a more serious note. I nodded with agreement.

"Well," Raven gently shut her book, and gracefully landed on the ground, "I will be retiring to my room." And with that she exited the main room, navy blue cloak floating behind her elegantly. "I'll show you your room now if you want." Robin suggested. I followed him down the hallway. "This tower is so magnificent. I had never even dreamed of being able to step foot into such a vivid and wonderful place." I commented respectfully. "Thanks, Cyborg built it mostly. He's packed it with the latest technology that he pretty much made himself. Like the new training course in the gym, it's a great for improving combat skills."

"I see." I nodded. "Here we are." He finally pointed to a steel door on his left. "I hope it's not too uncomfortable or anything. We- I... worked on it especially hard. I mean, well, it's only the guest room, so it's not that great, but we've never actually had any guests..." He rambled on as the door opened swiftly. I found myself in a dreary room, tan smeared on the walls and a round bed in the middle of the room. To complete it was a mini dresser and night stand with a clock, flashing green digital numbers.

"Oh, it's **_wonderful!_**" I gleamed with delight. "Yeah I'm sorry, we tried... what?!"

" I am going to get a very well night rest, I thank you so much friend Robin for all your hard work." He stared at me with disbelief. "You like it?"

"Of course. Compared to my room back at home, this is most like heaven." I commented. I received a warm smile from Robin.

"Your mom had sent clothes over about a night ago. When she figured out that you would be staying here... she sent over some pajamas and a change of clothes. You should be leaving in the morning, so you should be set."

"Thanks Robin. This really means a lot to me."

He smiled at me once more. "No problem." We stared at each other for a moment, and then I turned away once I found my cheeks burning red and Robin too was blushing madly. "So-"

He was cut off by the metal door sliding open, revealing a very distressed and confused Cyborg. "Robin, I need to talk to you man. It's about the," Cyborg stared at me for a second and then purposefully lowered his voice. "I got the test results back." Robin nodded sternly.

"We're going to eat soon Kory. I'll meet you in the main room in a few minutes." They both exited.

I stared at my bed and then the door. The bed. The door. "I got the test results back." Cyborg's voice rang in my ears.

The bed. The door.

Oh boy. Before I knew it, my feet were stepping out into the gloomy hallway and I found myself silently creeping in the direction from which Robin and Cyborg's whispering voices carried from. I had already done enough damage for one day. I thought maybe it would be nice to actually not screw things up... but it was too late. Robin and Cyborg entered the infirmary and the door slid shut, with me right behind them. I pressed my ear to the cold surface and listened intensely on the conversation between the two titans.

"Like I told you before- the test results came back. And let's just say they don't look… normal."

"What's wrong" Robin asked.

"It's not that she is unhealthy or anything. Actually, she is very healthy considering the back round check her mother gave us about where she lives. But my scanners detected something… abnormal in her body. At first I thought it was a malfunction. That's why I wanted to run some more tests on her again.

"Her body is unlike anything I have ever seen before. Her skin can withstand extreme temperatures- both hot and cold and she gets a massive amount of energy from the sun's rays. The build up inside of her is concentrated solar energy, which was what we all saw take affect in the alley way. Not to mention that her strength could master 10 times any human like it was a play toy. She has _nine stomachs_ Robin. The readings were off the chart.

"I just… don't know what to say. She is some sort of brilliant extra terrestrial life form… and I have no idea what planet she is from. Not to mention we don't know if she is able to control the solar energy that she is absorbing. What if she was to explode or something?"

I froze, unable to move any part of my body as I listened in horror to the conversation going on. They talked as if I was some sort of…. Monster! This just couldn't be! "This is serious Cyborg. That would explain her destruction of the alley way and the burn marks scorched all over Xavier."

"Her control is apparently run by emotions. Scanners told me that she was feeling extreme anger at the point of boiling over and that caused her to release such a massive amount of solar energy."

"Sort of like Raven's powers." Robin concluded, "Except Raven can't control her powers if she releases emotion. Do you think she's dangerous?"

"I don't know man. But she could really cause some destruction" Cyborg warned. "I know." Robin stated harshly.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. This couldn't be happening. A plan had already formulated in my head: I was going to get up, pack my clothes and get out… somehow. I slapped my head. The whole island was surrounded by water.

The door immediately opened and Robin stepped out. A once look of confusion and anger was replaced by surprise. "Kory?"

"Robin… Please forgive me for listening in on the conv-"

"How much did you hear?" I tried to hold back tears but… obviously it was useless. I was by far too emotional on that standard. I felt like such a failure- getting up and running. Just running… hopefully to the roof. "Kory!" He called after me. I heard his steel toed boots clash on the ground as he tried to keep up with me.

I was a monster.

"Kory, wait please!" I was a monster….

The roof door flew open and I collapsed on the edge of the tower, bathed in tears. Part of me didn't want Robin to follow me because I couldn't bare to look at him… especially since… he new I was some sort of… freak. Yet I really wanted to be curled up in one of his comforting hugs once more. So he could tell me that everything was going to be okay; like the time we spent on the roof top of the warehouse together.

Silently, footsteps approached me and I grimaced. Robin. He sat down next to me and sighed deeply. "There's nothing to be ashamed of you know." He referred to my position of my knees drawn up to my chest and my head hanging low. I was pathetic sometimes.

"Nothing to be ashamed of? Robin… I." I shut my eyes and clutched my knees tighter, wishing everything would just go away.

"Kory. Just because you aren't from this planet doesn't mean you are a monster or anything. In fact-"

"I am monster Robin!" I mumbled harshly. "I've done horrible things."

"I doubt that you could do something horrible."

"I- with Xavier." I stumbled, whipping away tears.

"I _murdered_ someone Robin!" I blurted out uncontrollably, sniffling. Shame crept up into me once I peeked up at Robin, stone cold now; emotionless. "When did this happen?" He asked nonchalantly. "When Xavier and I ran into the Shadow Gang." He nodded sternly.

"I've heard about super heroes before me murdering criminals. They were arrested; thrown in jail. Sometimes heroes like us get so out of control and so overwhelmed that we can't do anything about it. There will always be evil; no matter what we do… and it can get so uncontrollable; so frustrating. But they were accidents- most of them. When crime fighting, you don't purposely kill the criminals. You just arrest them and let the police deal with the rest. If the death penalty is to come afterwards, then it does. A while back I almost killed a man. I had been so rapped up in catching this man and bringing him to justice that when I finally had him in my grasps… I was so close to plunging the knife into his heart. After that everyone looked at me with distaste for a while.

"There is nothing wrong with having powers." I replied sternly, "Of course there is something wrong. Do not do the lying to me. I am most certainly not from this world Robin. Something is wrong with me. These… powers I have are uncontrollable."

"They aren't uncontrollable. You just don't know how to use them. For some reason you can absorb solar energy and expel it in massive amounts. It's not a curse. It's a great gift that you have. Take raven for instance: her powers are uncontrollable. She has to be able to keep her emotions as low as possible because her powers feed off of them and can reach devastating heights of destruction- that she can't control. We are all doing the best that we can. That's why we wanted you to stay with us for a while. Cyborg is reading through the database system- probably from all over the world- to come up with some explanation. Raven and Krystal are searching though her books about terrestrial life forms from other dimensions. We will find out about your past Kory. Don't worry."

They seemed to care so much about me and here I was staring at the ground ashamed.

"I sometimes wonder why we bother roaming around the city catching bad guys and locking them up in prison. I sometimes even wonder why we bother calling ourselves the Teen Titans. There will always be more criminals in the city; always… most of the time the criminals are just low-life robbers trying to make a living. Other times they are mass murderers out for the kill. There will always be people doubting on how well we do our job, no matter how well we do it. But in the end, we can be thankful that we are standing over the city- watching out for evil. Just think how much Chaos there would be without some means of justice and leadership. Humans can't learn to live together in peace and harmony without some form of law; order, no matter how much some will go to defy and break laws. It's our job Kory. Sometimes I'm not proud of it and other times I am completely ashamed. But if it's for the welfare of the people- this city… then I know that I can hold my head high in hope of a better tomorrow.

"What you have Kory is an extraordinary ability- like us." My eyes scanned the shoreline and my ears picked up the whispering wind. It was nagging me. I scrutinized on the shore line though, ignoring whatever was poking me in the side. "You are special." It whispered quite convincingly. "I can't even control these powers!" I groaned with frustration and cupped my head in my hands. Wait? Did I just say that out loud?

A gentle hand brushed up against my shoulder. "Of course you can." Robin gave me a warm smile. "I don't know how to though." I confessed, "And what if they aren't even powers. What if they are some sort of burden that I must live with for the rest of my life!" I pointed out, aggravation playing across my face.

"Oh, please forgive my… selfishness." I moaned helplessly.

"You? Selfish? Never! Kory, if anything, you are the most kind and caring person I have ever met! You care more about other people than yourself. Who else would have let their best friend who was a criminal escape from his bindings with your life on the line? Kory, I think, just this once, you should care more about you." I stared into his mask, hoping for some sort of comfort. He looked so much better without his mask… His blue eyes always sent some sort of telepathic wave of comfort.

"What can I do? I don't want to hurt anyone." was my reply. I was ready… I hoped.

"Cyborg just installed a new training combat course in the gym. I know it's late and all… but I bet he won't mind if we sneak in there and run the machines for an hour or two." Robin suggested, grinning madly. My cheeks became burning red and I turned away. How could someone like him affect me so much! And how come he was always so convincing?! "I guess I could… I mean, I really should be getting to bed if I want to see my mom early tomorrow. Also, there's that school project that was assigned over break that I haven't even began to start yet."

"Oh come on Kory. It'll be fun."

"Robin!" There was a shout from the steps of the tower. Krystal came plodding up the steps. She flashed a look of jealously at me once she saw Robin and me together, but then it faded once she continued her conversation. "Come on Robin. I'm sick and tiered of looking through Raven's books. I mean, it's not like I am doing it for myself or anything. Maybe Kory could go take my place. I want to go train on the new training course; just you and me." She begged, her eyes seeming to get larger and watery as she posed in the door way, trying to convince Robin to go with her.

"If you don't mind, I was talking to Kory."

"No, it's fine. We were done." I grinned slightly, yet disappointed as I got up and was about to make my way down to the main room. "I'm sure Krystal wouldn't mind you training with us right?" Krystal glared at me with fury. "I guess so Robin. But I really wanted just you and me to spend time together!"

"It's seriously okay. I'll go check on Raven I guess. I mean, Krystal was correct: I should help. After all, it's my history we are looking for, correct?"

Robin glanced at me for a moment, signaling frustration and pointing at Krystal. Obviously he didn't want to be around Krystal at the moment. I wondered why…

"Now where is Raven's room?" I asked, peering down into the hallway as we made our way down the steps. "No Kory, I insist. Krystal doesn't mind if you come train with us and you can go visit Raven later." Robin tried to point out, grabbing my arm slightly and leading me towards the direction of the training room, "Besides. I have to prove to you that your powers _are_ controllable."

Krystal huffed and crossed her arms sternly. Another pang of jealously circulated her and her eyes gleamed white. Ice shot out of her hand in the form of a ball of ice as she pegged Robin in the back of the head, making him fall over suddenly in shock.

"What was that for?" He whined, grabbing the back of his head in pain.

"Last one to the training room is a loser!" Krystal challenged, sprinting down the hallway with Robin in hot pursuit. "Come on Kory. It'll be fun." Robin motioned.

I glanced behind me once more and pondered. Everyone in this tower meant so much to me. Well… almost everyone. Was it right for me to come into their home and alter their lives forever? I had already done enough damage to last a life time. Were they ready for anything else? I extended my hands in front of me and stared at them with intensity. Yes, I could do this.


	14. Hollywood couple

author's note: Okay, i thank you all for such wonderful reviews. now, here, finally is my next chapter, hope you enjoy, and I AM REALLY SORR THAT IT IS SO SHORT!

NO! i am not having writer's block... just becoming brain dead at the moment and don't really feel like writing anymore. But don't worry, chapter 15 is a HUGE chapter, cause Kory will be with Raven and then they will find a book about a little planet 26 light-years from earth and in the star -system vega... lol...

best wishes

-sam

Chapter 14

"Happiness is a state of activity."

-Aristotle

_Emotion:_ an affective state of consciousness in which joy, sorrow, fear, hate, or like, is experienced, as distinguished from cognitive and volitional state of consciousness.

-dictionary

My mother used to torment me on how emotionally unstable I always was. One minute I could be in fits of laughter, and the other: raging mad. This though, never meant that I wasn't good at ever concealing my emotions. No, I was an expert at it… under most circumstances. There were only two people in the entire world that could understand my true feelings and those were: my mother and Richard Grayson. It took me a while to concoct such a simple solution and even a bit more snow ball fights on the roof top for the information received to fully sink into my system.

Usually I was depicted as an innocent, poor, yet always happy child. My mother, although not biological of course, knew exactly what I was feeling at any given point in time; it was a God- given talent of senses that every mother seemed to own somewhere. Richard on the other hand, could interpret the features that played out on my face, no matter how hard I would ever try to conceal it. There was this invisible, pulsing connection between us; nothing could ever tear it.

Our friendship bond seemed so invincible.

Plaguing my very mind though was ways that the bond could be broken and never strung back together again. And I would do anything I could to keep those in my mind and not have it become one hell of a reality. It was easy right?

Dead wrong.

If it took the best of me, then so be it, but no facial hints, telepathic signals or anything would be given away to the fact that I admired Robin as more than a friend. I was emotional, yes, and it would prove to be a challenge of great facings, as stated before, but I would never let my guard down on this one. No, never. The truth was, in some manner of speaking, I loved him.

"Isn't he so gorgeous when he sweats?"

Krystal, on the other hand, adored him in the sick come-to-my-room-for-a-night-so-that-we-can-have-some-"quality-time"-alone sort of way. To tell the truth- sorry for Krystal- Robin wasn't that kind of person. He never perceived to be that type of guy that dated a girl just to get laid. Who knew? The media gossiped about all sorts of juicy stuff when it came to that couple. They were "Hollywood couples"; set ups- Right? I mean, they couldn't possibly ever think about making out or anything… much less be in bed together… hopefully.

Krystal sighed dreamily, "Isn't he such a perfect boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, "I believe the correct term for your comment is "Doesn't he have the most perfect body in the world?" no?" I retorted, which wasn't usually my style, but the whole jealousy was creeping up on me. My fists were clenched and I was boiling mad. Robin had greater qualities than his muscles; although, his body was toned to… perfection. But that wasn't the point? My cheeks turned bright red.

"So? Can't his own girlfriend comment on his body? After all," She rolled her eyes like she was some "Know-it-all", "I am going to be with him for a long time. That is- as long as the media wants us together. I can't wait till they edge us on to get married." My jaw literally dropped to the ground at that remark. "What?!"

"Jealous?" She sneered, studying her fingernails with a smudge look plastered on her face. "I am most certainly not! Who's to say that you two would ever be together! The act of marriage is bound by true love. Not some sort of-"

"Some sort of what- betrothal? Yeah Kory, shut your mouth and face reality. Hollywood wants us together. And we are going to stay together. It's the arrangement of the press. I mean, everyone in America wants us together. What's not to love about us? We're a young super hero couple and after we have our fun, break up, move on, get old; they'll be making movies about us." Krystal sneered, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Making movies on how much of a spoiled brat you were." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. I huffed with distaste.

"Freak" She growled.

"Witch"

"Go to hell Kory. You can be such a bitch sometimes."

"Oh X'hal, your vulgar language is filled with such stale bitterness. Do you not think that you could for once not have such a word of distaste in your sentences?"

"At least I'm not using a made up word such as X'hal. What the heck does that mean anyways?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, uncertain.

"You used a funky word- X'hal."

I blushed furiously, such a lovely way to make myself look stupid. "I… I don't know what you are talking about. This word "X'hal"…"

"Maybe it's a word from your alien plant. You're such a freak."

I cast a downward glance at the floor in the training room and shuffled my feet. Maybe Krystal was right…

Krystal rolled her eyes, "I don't even see what you are doing here. I mean, so what- you can absorb the sun or whatever. It's not like you're not powerful or anything. I don't care how much of the stupid sun Cyborg said that you could absorb. You're no match for me." Krystal bragged.

Krystal's words stung, but I tried to ignore them, from which, was like trying to stop your heart from beating- you'd die.

"Are you guys okay?" Robin huffed, walking over. Krystal grabbed a small white towel off the rack and handed it to him gently. "Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

"I heard some harsh language over here and I'm sure that none of you would ever curse-"

"Come help me train Robin," Krystal cooed, flashing her eyelashes. She got up and grabbed her white gloves from the pockets of her mini skirt. "Just you and me…" She emphasized, glaring at me furiously.

"Actually, I was going to work with Kory-"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Krystal whined, dragging Robin towards the center of the gym. "Krystal, Kory really needs to train. It's more important at the moment." Robin tried to explain. "How can she be more important than me?" Krystal eyed me dangerously. "She's not more important than you. It's just that at the moment it's really important to get her powers under control." I flinched suddenly, closing my eyes gently with pain, 'She's not more important than you.' Robin's words stung more than Krystal's harsh ranting. Robin saw my distress and quickly responded, "Wait, Kory, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's fine." I lied, plastering a fake grin on my face. Robin eyed me suspiciously.

"Here, come on Kory." Robin eagerly motioned me to the center of the training room. "Krystal, why don't you wait until after I help Kory? Then we can work together alone." Robin tried to compromise. Krystal's mouth became thin and she narrowed her eyes viciously.

"Thanks Krystal."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes with disgust.

"Okay, let's see…" Robin scratched his chin and his white mask narrowed to outline his concentration, "Cyborg said that when you used such a high amount of a certain emotion, you were able to unleash a devastating amount of solar energy. Usually, this would fall under the category of uncontrollable, but I think, since you have a partial memory loss, something triggered in your mind from the past, so that you actually remembered how to use your powers and you let lose- on purpose; yet, not on purpose. Are you with me so far?" He raised he eyebrow as I absorbed his theory. "That could most certainly be plausible giving the circumstances that I had to experience…"

"Okay, now, we have to start somewhere, but I have no idea where…" Robin confessed, slumping over in defeat. "Xavier worked with me one time…" I mentioned timidly, not being able to stare Robin straight in the eye for fear of his expression. He clenched his fists, and then took a deep breath. "Okay, then what did you **_cover_** with Xavier?" He asked through clenched teeth. Apparently, he despised him more than I thought.

"Righteous fury," I stated simply, "Xavier and I discovered that I was able to produce solar energy at will through the palms of my hands when feeling the emotion of righteous fury." Robin pondered for a moment, and then finally answered, "That seems plausible. You want to give it a shot?" He suggested.

"I'm… not sure I am ready for that…" I confessed timidly. "I'm sure you are." Robin placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You might want to step back." I blushed innocently, Robin nodded sternly.

"Ready?" He asked warmly. I nodded and concentrated…

"Righteous fury," I whispered to myself, "righteous fury…"

The shadow gang had brought Xavier and so many others through so much torment. Yes, the Shadow Gang was my source of righteous fury, and it was most certainly working because when I peeked my eyes open (I never even realized they were squeezed shut), my hands were glowing a brilliant green. "Robin! It's working!" I gasped, almost giggling with delight. I had to concentrate though, and keep righteous fury in my mind. "Oh Joy," Krystal remarked sarcastically. "Her hands glow green."

"No, I am most certain I can do much more…" I replied, staring at my palms intensely and then at the punching hanging from a chain in the ceiling. Taking a deep breath I lifted my palms up towards the chain and then, without warning, a bolt of green energy shot out of the palm of my hands and shot right through the chain, melting it in half. The yellow punching back fell to the ground and crashed with a sickening crunch.

"I…I did it!" I gasped, overjoyed. The green glow from my palms diminished and I twirled around the room in utter joy. Robin grinned, while Krystal scolded. "Well, that's wonderful that you can shoot little green pellets out of your hands. Now, if you don't mind, Robin and I have some intense training to work on." Krystal barked, pointing towards the direction of the door.

"Krystal, I wasn't exactly finished with-" Robin started, only to be cut off by an impatient Krystal, "No, I'm sure Kory is exhausted and has had enough solar green energy shooting out of her palms thingy today."

"It's fine Robin. Besides, I'd like to help Raven maybe research my history and then go and eat dinner." My stomach growled unexpectedly.

"Oh, well, see you Kory. I hope we can train more some other time!" Robin waved as Krystal slammed the door in my face.

I sighed, "I just used solar energy and this time it was under control." I rewarded myself with a self-deserving smile and a free pass to skip and twirl down the hallway like a five year old girl.


	15. Kevin

Chapter 15

The Titan's Tower's hallways were always dark; no lights ever seemed to illuminate the endless journey down the hall and I thought it was dreary, depressing and sorrowful plodding down the twisting hallways. Obviously, I had never seen Raven's room. How could it even be imagined that a room could be so… dark. Her navy blue painted walls were revealed by tiny candles around the room, barely giving off any light at all to see two feet in front of you, yet somehow, Raven was motionless on the floor, legs crossed, and searching through a pile of books. Correction: several hundred piles of books, all towering around her in disorder.

The décor of the room was… interesting none the less: dark, creepy- disoriented faces seemed to be studying me as I walked in, submerged suddenly in darkness. A tiny black dresser rested in the corner, with a small hand-held mirror resting on top of it and her large bed, neatly made was hosting quite a few dusty and worn books, nearly crumpling under the weight.

"Good… evening friend Raven, May I assist you with anything?" She glanced up from the book for a quick second before turning back to it and flipping a page.

"I guess you can start with that pile over there." Raven motioned in her dull, monotonous voice. I traced her pale finger as it pointed to a fairly large pile of books to the right of her.

"Of course," I grinned, seating myself down and grabbing the top book off the pile, "And maybe while we scan through these books we could have the "girl Time"!" Raven's mouth drew a thin line as her face reflected a sour expression.

"As long as you don't try to force me to paint my nails or rip out a glamour magazine then go ahead: shoot."

I giggled, but then quieted down and stared at her with a look of confusion, "Shoot what?"

"Just… start talking about whatever you wanted to talk about," She sighed a bit desperately and bit her lip, "But please remember I am listening half-heartedly."

"Of course friend," I paused and scratched my chin thoughtfully. What to address… "I…" Usually I had many things to talk about; maybe one too many things, but at the moment, I wasn't sure what to talk about: something serious or really girly.

I looked at the ground in despair and then whispered, barely audible: "What are your parents like?"

Raven's book was suddenly encased in a black orb and shot across the room. She took a deep breath and then stuttered, "Kory, that's not really my favorite thing to talk about. How about you ask me about something else…"

"I am most sorry friend," I got up and ran over to the book that Raven was searching through, "Is it that you don't have any parents?" I knew I was pushing the limit, but curiosity took what better of my senses.

"Kory, it is complex. Let's just say I didn't have a very good childhood." She grabbed another book out of the pile to occupy herself.

"You are at least lucky that you remember your childhood." I whispered, not even thinking about what I had dared to say. I hoped that she hadn't heard it. Of course though, she did.

"You can't change your history no matter how hard you try to hide it. You can't change your destiny no matter what you try to do to alter it. You can only decide how you're going to handle it. You don't know how lucky you are to not know about your past Kory. I would… give anything to be able to forget like you." Raven was my friend and there was a personal connection between us, but if there as one thing I didn't understand about her was her past and why she wanted to forget it all. All this time I was trying to find my past and remember who I was while she wanted nothing to do with her past!

We both turned back to our research; I flipped open the book that Raven had shot across the room, and for a time there was period of regrettable silence. I struggled through the worn, yet well kept books to find something… anything that would hint at an extra terrestrial planet that could host people like… me, but I was unsuccessful. Raven was as well. Why did she have so many books?

"Look Raven, please forgive me for addressing such a personal matter. I didn't mean to get you upset." I confessed finally. Raven shut her book once more and looked at me with sympathy.

"I am too Kory. Look, about what I said earlier, my mother meant everything to me, it's just my father..." She trailed off, hinting me that she didn't want to discuss further.

"I understand friends, I am most sorry once more."

"Don't be Kory, we were having 'girl time'," She grinned a little -just a little- and I found myself grinning.

A stray paper fluttered out of the book when I flipped the page tenderly and swayed down to my feet. I looked at Raven in confusion until she finally stared at me with horror when I picked up what looked like a newspaper article.

"Kory, wait!" I glanced at the headline as Raven snatched the paper away from me quickly, "You don't want to look at that."

I stared at her in shock, "Why did that headline have Robin…"

"Kory, forget it," She warned, folding up the paper. Her body was very stiff and rigid, "It's nothing."

"Xavier once mentioned the betrayal that Robin had against the city and at first I thought he was doing the lying to me, but the Terra added something up on the roof and that newspaper article…"

"Kory, it's complicated. I don't think that you want to know what happened."

"But I do wand to do the knowing Raven." I confessed, staring at her pleadingly, my eyes becoming big and watery. She glared at me for a second and then gave up and sighed, "Alright, but you might want to sit down; this is a fairly large story."

"I am listening," I stated as I sat down, clutching the book that the newspaper article fell out of as my safety blanket.

"I'll start with Slade: a sly, twisted, and intelligent mastermind. He had been plaguing Jump City for some time- having petty crimes twiddling on his records. For some reason though, we just couldn't catch him no matter what he did. Time after time he would torment us; taunt us. Robin took the torments the hardest because for some reason Slade focused on the downfall of Robin the most. When we thought we had a lead on Slade, it was just a dead end and when we finally thought we had caught him, we were just dragged into one of his traps. All seemed hopeless and Robin soon became… obsessed with catching this mastermind. Day and night he would sit in his room, trying to find some lead or hint on Slade but failing. Our team started falling apart.

"That was when Krystal came along," Raven paused for a moment and glared at no one in particular, "...anyways... she, being all "miss I'm-so-perfect-and-blonde-and-stupid-so-robin-will-save-me-shit," Raven mumbled through clenched teeth, "decided that she was an honorary titan and tried to help us defeat Cinderblock in the mountains. When Robin started fighting by her side... she "accidentally" fell off a cliff. Robin goes all sky-diving after her and saves her and is flocked by the camera men- thus creating the "relationship" between then which I hope Robin is in his right mind and wont abide to any of her... wishes..." Raven rolled her eyes and I nodded respectively. There seemed to be some sort of... tension between the two, no?

"Okay, now, after all that "excitement" about Krystal, Slade devised a sneaky plan that got all of us split up. We were in the sewers chasing Slade when Cinderblock who had -once again- broken out of prison and cut off our attack. Robin went after Slade as we took on Cinderblock. We were almost done with Cinderblock when Slade's robots came out and attacked us, spiraling us into an uneven battle which took up all our strength. There was a type of bomb in the room that we were in and after we defeated the last robot... it went off and we were knocked out. When we woke up we thought it was our lucky day; maybe the bomb had malfunctioned, and we went after Robin, only to find evidence of a very fierce battle, but no Robin."

I rubbed my sweaty hands and looked up at Raven who sighed and brushed back her violet hair and then continued glumly, "Cyborg ran a scan over our bodies to see if the malfunction had actually been a decoy or trick and we were implanted with something, but as far as his scanners could tell- nothing. Robin still hadn't come back and we were left to fight crime alone which wasn't bad or anything, but we were hunting for Robin at night with no lead or hint to where he might be but that we last saw him chasing after Slade.

"Our question was soon answered though when the alarm went off and we found ourselves face to face with our new criminal: Robin, now Slade's apprentice. For a long time this was unexplainable. We were attacked by him with no mercy and struck down, both in pain and in awe because this was... Robin; our leader and as far as we knew, he would never do something like this. It was all too confusing and it didn't help that we couldn't catch Robin. This went on for months; it was all over the news that something this destructive and horrible had happened... the mission was to get Robin and throw him in jail, but we could never have the strength to catch him- he knew how to bring each of us down. This continued for a while and we were tiered and worn out but most of all- confused. A while after that things took a turn for the worst: Robin started... murdering people." Raven glanced up at me with sympathy as there was a loud bang on the floor; I had dropped my book and brought my hands up to my mouth.

"They were only criminals that I guess Slade had to deal with and he sent Robin to do his dirty work. But then Slade asked him to set a bomb in a school building and he..." there was pause and I could feel tears brimming, "he... we tried to stop him there, we met Terra in the school tutoring the kids and she also helped us try to stall Robin as we evacuated the kids but... things didn't work out well and he set off the bomb."

Picture: little kids learning their ABC's and counting with their teacher or eating lunch happily and then... Chaos... I shuttered and pulled my hands into my head.

"Don't worry Kory, only a few were hurt," Raven reassured and I let out a massive sigh of relief- I hadn't even known that I was holding my breath in the first place. Raven let go of the newspaper and I snatched it up, listening to Raven continue as I read the newspaper article. "The most severe damage was a little boy named Kevin who suffered severe burns down his face and his arms. He's doing alright but we haven't heard from him in a long time...

"After that Robin couldn't take it anymore and ended up almost murdering Slade. He broke free of his apprenticeship that was bonded by our lives. Slade had injected us with microscopic bugs that not even Cyborg's high tech machines could detect and that once Slade pushed the trigger we would be killed. Robin was able to destroy the trigger and bring Slade to his knees which brought great relief when he explained everything to us. He was never sentenced to death or put in jail because the threat of Slade was gone and word got around about how Slade was controlling him but... there was just so much that couldn't be changed... the public school? He had be willing to destroy innocent kids in order to save our lives and... things have never really been the same again."

"Raven... I think I will be going to my bed now." I whispered. I was barely able to make it to her door, before sitting down and grabbing my head with sorrow. "How could he be so... so cruel?"

"Kory, we weren't the only ones suffering during that time. You have to remember that Robin as well suffered greatly. We don't know how much of an impact Slade was on him but it was enough that he will probably never be whole again. Slade was a mastermind and had a way with messing with people's heads. Just remember what I said..."

When I was able to rise, I thanked Raven and walked out the door, stumbling into the hallway very confused and hurt.

"Hey Kory, I'm going down for dinner, are you coming. Hey, Kory, what's the matter?" Robin asked concerned, grabbing my arm tenderly as I stumbled against the wall. Tears stained my cheeks as I sniffed uncontrollably. "Kory?"

With that I broke free of his grasp and ran down the hall, the newspaper lazily flying out of my hand and floating down to the ground. He stared at it once and the ran after me; I could hear him calling my name as I ran into my room and collapsed on my bed.

"Kory." he pounded on the door.

"Go away Robin, I do not wish to be disturbed," I wept, soaking my sheets.

"Kory, I can explain."

"Raven has already done that Robin."

"Kory..." He accessed the override code on the door and walked in quietly, sighing and brushing his hand through his black spiked hair. "Just let me explain." He reached out his hand and brushed my back tenderly and I flinched.

"Kory... the Titans are my friends and I couldn't watch them die."

"And you thought that the little boy Kevin and all the other school children and staff were able to die for your friends?"

"I know you are mad Kory- so were my friends... it almost... broke our friendship, but you have to bare with me here. I was doing the best I could to stall the bomb; concoct a plan to stop Slade. No one died kory... I was able to stall the bomb just in time but Slade he... hurt me... and tried to hurt my friends and... I... went through so much physical and mental pain that after a while I could barely think for myself... he taunted me and said that he would soon not need the trigger that threatened to kill my friends because I would be so caught into being evil but... I tried to stay strong and was so close to losing control...

Sniffling, I flung my arms around him by surprise and he came crashing down on the bed. In the tight hug, I whispered, " What did he do to you?" Robin cringed and replied with hate, "I... he left scars Kory- on my back and down my arms... torture..."

That only made me clutch him tighter.

"Don't worry Kory, everything will be okay." He patted my back and together we stayed there, unable and unwilling to move.

Author's note: Okay people, I know, a little too dramatic on my part and Raven was probably a little ooc... but yah know... I'm tiered yawns and have to eat dinner soon. I hoped you enjoy and hope you review .

Review

review

review

Review

. sorry, thought it would work. Lol!!!!!! sorry, it was funny.


	16. First mission

author's note: hehe... sorry about the short chapter. I know, i haven't updated in like a month and then finally i get to update and it's... tiny. it **does** have a lot of info. packed into it.

oh, and ANY INFO THAT SEEMS INCORRECT... PLEASE... IT ALL FITS PERFECTLY LATER ON... thanks

best wishes

sam

Chapter 16

"You haven't eaten dinner yet..." Robin broke the deathly silence as well as the bone crushing hug I had forced him into.

"I know..." I whispered, getting up off the bed. I blushed a bit as Robin walked past me and out the door. "I'm most sorry Robin about how I misjudged you. I should of factored in the whole situation before I jumped to conclusions." I confessed. Robin looked at me sympathetically as I brushed away tears staining my cheeks.

"I'm sorry took Kory. I'm sorry that I never told you the truth even after all that you have told me- the shadow gang fight with Xavier- I should have trusted you but... I wasn't sure... I was never sure..." We both walked to dinner around 10:30 to find pizza in a box open on the table. We sat down at the table with empty chairs besides us encircling the table and with a awkward silence, we started eating.

"Well I guess it is once again pizza for dinner," he chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood, "already had this two times this week..."

Together we ate in silence, absorbing and recovering from the past event we both fell into.

"Hey," he finally spoke after engulfing his pizza, "do you want to see the evidence room?" I grinned a bit, "sure," pausing, I eyed the mustard bottle on the table, "But first may you please pass the bottle of mustard?" He eyed me suspiciously before handing me the bottle from which I snatched greedily and poured practically the whole bottle on my pizza, giggling as Robin raised his eyebrow in sad realization as I chomped down on the delicious food.

"Is that normal?" He questioned.

"It tastes good." I spoke between mouthfuls.

After dinner we headed down to the evidence room. The lights in the evidence room flickered on and I was immediately surrounded by many a random assortments scattered around the room.

"This is where we collect all the weapons, costumes, and gadgets of all the previous and present villains."

I stared in awe at a display of weapons on the shelf as they gleamed magnificently in the room light while Robin advanced to the back of the room, coming upon a rather large wardrobe. He unlocked it and the door creaked open, revealing a metallic- like outfit stained black and bordered with silver metal. A neck plate and arm bands sat high upon on shelf. I restrained from touching the... piece of artwork... I would of called it because it was unlike anything I had ever seen before yet... it brought so much **familiarity** to encircle me.

"The first time I saw you in school I had to stop and stare for a moment. Your flash of red hair that I spotted caught me off-guard. It reminded me of the Titans' first mission ever. Forgive me but, I thought you were someone else at first," he paused and chuckled as I stared at him in confusion, "I was wandering in Jump City looking for any crime running around when there was this space ship rocketing to earth, lighting up the sky. There was a sudden cracking noise as the ship suddenly... froze in mid air. It was so unclear to recognize what was there because the ship was hundreds of feet in the air. Most of the people in Jump City just froze... unable to take their eyes off the spacecraft. Well, we thought it was a spacecraft at the time, it was just a large dot at the time, gleaming off the sun's rays spectacularly. After around ten minutes it finally started falling, surely to crash in the sea below and that's what it did... sort of...

The space craft itself crashed onto this very island where we built our tower but, there was a girl who had fallen out of the space ship. It must of been one of the scariest things I had ever seen. My blood just drained that very instant- to see someone come rocketing out of the sky with determined death to await her at the stormy, restless sea. All I could do was just stand there...

flashback

It had been like no other sight I had ever imagined... I mean, there were other horrible things that I had witnessed before, some to painful to mention, but the girl. She... just... was falling. And there was nothing I could do but watch and stare. She crashed into the stormy sea and the ship blasted into the island in the middle of the sea. I shook my head and snapped into a more hero-like mode, running over to the edge of the water and dived in.

A wave came crashing down upon me, submerging me in the water and forcing me down hard. The world around me became fuzzy and black as I kicked off the ground and resurfaced, coughing up salty water. Once done I drifted over the next wave and continued on, battling the raging sea and tackling the waves; what a more perfect day for a stormy, raging sea. No matter how hard I swam though, I just couldn't seem to get closer to the floating body. I struggled, swallowing more water than I ever wanted too but kept swimming, the figure of the girl agonizingly drawing closer. My will and determination kept me going, but all seemed hopeless... how was I letting myself tell me that? I was suppose to be saving a girl, not bickering over my self pity.

In a split second, I came to realize with a large splash, I was no longer swimming in the water but struggling in the sky, sharp claws digging into my shoulders. I let out a cry and continued to struggle, staring up in shock at a large green eagle. It staggered under my wait, cawing recklessly until I realized that the strange green bird was actually helping me but it was too late, for we both came crashing down in the water, the green eagle transforming into a human who started screaming. Inches from the water we face planted into a black energy disk and continued onward towards the girl. My attention turned back to a girl cloaked in navy blue with glowing eyes and black energy shooting out of her hands.

"Robin sir, you seriously need to go on a diet or something. I can't carry that much weight." The green changeling started, shaking his head with pain. I glared at him with annoyance and surprise.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Beast Boy sir, reporting for duty!" He saluted, almost falling off the black energy disk.

"Seriously, stop calling me that. And who is that?" I asked, pointing to the girl floating in the air.

He shrugged, "I don't know but this black energy stuff gives me the creeps." He motioned to the energy disk we were floating on. We finally came upon the spot of the girl who had started sinking in the dark depths of the water.

"You're on your own..." He trailed off. I didn't need another hint as I dove into the water. Under the murky water I reached out and grabbed the unconscious girl, faltering under the pressure of the water and weight of the girl. Slowly I dragged her to the surface and continuously wadded in the water, trying to stay above the surface. A few times I dipped down, struggling a lot since I was already exhausted. The green changeling morphed into a dolphin and dove in the water. I grabbed onto his fin as he started for the shore.

The girl that had helped us before flew down, her feet grazing the water, and she stretched out her hand, "Give me the girl, I can help." I studied her for a second before pulling the girl up on my shoulders and wrapping my right hand around her waist.

"I can't reach." I gasped as a wave crashed into us. I glanced back at the dolphin and motioned, "Slow down a bit."

"It's fine." The girl spoke, "I can get her, just let go of her."

With a wave of her hands, black magic sprung from her fingers and surrounded the girl, lifting her up to the sky. The suddenly, both of the girls were gone in a stretch of black magic, shaped like a raven. I stared in shock, only to spot from the shore, both of them reappearing, staggering on the beach. The changeling and I rolled onto the shore, tossed from the sea by the waves. He tumbled in the sand, transforming back into a human and coughing up sand and water on the beach. I recovered from the trip rather quickly and ran over to the girls.

"She needs medical attention." I shouted over the crashing waves.

"Bring her over here, I have a medical kit." I turned to the sound of the voice, a man, cloaked in a hooded sweatshirt covering up his identity.

"She doesn't need a first aid kit she needs-"

"I called the ambulance. And for your information my medical kit doesn't just have bandages."

I nodded in approval as we dragged the girl farther up the shore.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it dude. I'm... Cyborg by the way." He introduced.

"Raven." The girl spoke quietly.

"Beast Boy!" The changeling pipped in.

"Nice to meet you guys."

end flashback


	17. Koriand'r

Chapter 17:

Robin chuckled a bit, "Good times..." but I was barely paying any attention to him, for my head was suddenly spinning, "You know, I never figured out what happened to that girl. Last I heard was that she was in the hospital being studied but then let to an orphanage. When we formed the Teen Titans, they said we could keep the outfit... So it's been rusting in here ever since..." I nodded in agreement, clutching my head, as the world continued to spin.

"Kory... are you okay?" He asked. I couldn't reply because I fell to the floor in pain, trying to concentrate on the world around me but failing miserably.

"Kory!" Robin shouted, but I heard no more...

Flashback----------------------------------------------------

A space ship rocketed from the sky, plummeting from space, thousands of miles left to go before crashing to the earthy ground. The girl inside, one with cherry red hair was panting with exhaustion as she tried to fix her black metallic prison outfit that was cutting into her skin painfully but with no luck because of the special handcuffs on her arm.

She only had a few seconds left before she would be able to hopefully escape from the Gordanians. All seemed to be going well until she breeched Earth's atmosphere and sighted water and a town full of people. Instantly her ship stopped, sending shock waves all the way down her body. She groaned in pain and sighed, twisting her body around and kicking the escape pod's door open. Exiting, she floated in the air, looking for the cause of the sudden stop. The howling wind breezed by as she looked once more, only to finally spot her sister.

"Welcome sister. Long time no see..." The girl cocked her head in confusion, not understanding the foreign language that her sister had been speaking. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you don't speak English." Blackfire, her sister, placed her hand on her forehead and instantly Starfire started speaking English. It was a skill that she was able to use- absorbing languages through contact.

"Sister, you must escape before the Gordanians-" Starfire instantly blurted, worried for her sister.

"They're dead sister, they're not what you have to worry about."

"What is this nonsense sister? Last time I saw they were trailing right behind me!" Starfire started, shouting over the wind in disbelief. Her sister brushed back her black hair and placed her hands on her hips, grinning. "And your outfit? How did you change it. Were you not in the same prison wardrobe as I was?"

"Please sister, calm down. They're shop blew up due to backfiring of their large particle weapon." Blackfire explained expertly.

"But How is this possible? How did you know that they had a large particle weapon on their ship?"

Black fire sighed, rolling her eyes, "Sister, There are many things I wanted to do the first time around. One was to blow up the Gordanians, giving Blackfire a clear escape back to Tamaran."

"Please, now you are speaking in the person of third?" Starfire asked, utterly confused.

"That's because I am from the future sister dear. Now let me explain:

You were going to crash onto this planet and meet a boy named Robin. Together, with the help of Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven, you would have defeated the Gordanians and started a team called the Teen Titans. In the course of over a year, the Teen Titans would fight criminals and protect the earth from evil. Sometime later, you meet me and no thanks to you, I end up getting arrested for theft on the Centari Moons.

"After some time, I break out, rule Tamaran for a short while and then assign your betrothal to get you far, far away from me. Once you and your worthless friends figure out my mastermind plan, I get banished from Tamaran after losing a duel for the crown and am forced to Exile while you go back to Earth with your friends.

"You defeat Raven's father Trigon, get rid of a criminal mastermind named Slade, travel to Tokyo where you share your first kiss with your crush; Robin, defeat the Brotherhood of Evil, and live such a happy life ever after as far as I know. And you know what? It makes me sick to think that my sister is having such a happy ending while I am living in exile!

"So you know what I did? I traveled to the dark depths of space, risking my life in search for the one thing that would destroy you- the one thing that would lead to your downfall. I discovered the ability to travel through time, right back to where we stand at this moment. And when I go back to my time, I will be able to appear finally in a time free of my sister; free of you!

I will perform that by destroying you while you are in your helpless state." She concluded, grinning malevolently.

"But.. Sister..." Starfire choked, not believing what she was hearing.

"I know sister, life is such a cruel existence. Such a good thing you won't be living it anymore."

Starfire quickly tried to fly away, yelling with shock, "Why are you betraying me?"

Blackfire grabbed a handful of her hair and twirled her around in a circle before smashing her into the motionless ship that was hovering next to them.

"Say help to mom and dad for me Koriand'r." Blackfire sneered before bringing her hand up to Starfire and with a great force, blasted her. Starfire was knocked unconscious and started falling uncontrollably to her watery grave below. Blackfire laughed and kicked the escape pod down to follow Starfire. Starfire's cuffs fall off due to the impact of the explosion.

The water drew closer to Starfire and she crashes into the stormy sea, engulfed in water.

End flashback ------------------------------------

I drowsily open my eyes, memories flooding back into me as I find myself in the infirmary, once more being lulled by the synchronized beeps of the machines huddled around me. Robin sat in a chair, slumped over and half asleep with his head in his hands and yelling proceeded from outside as two shadowy figures bickered back and forth.

"I have every right to see my daughter! Now, please, what is your name again?"

"Beast Boy..." He muttered helplessly.

"Well Mr. Beast Boy, some super hero you are! I demand that I see my daughter this instant! You let me in this room right now!" She screeched. Mother??

"Um.. Sorry Mam but... um... she's still in bed and it would be best not to ruin the operation..."

"Operation??? No one told me that she was going through an operation? I just recently got a call that she was up and out of bed and coming home today and then I am told that she has passed out again and now being **operated on????** I do not trust the life of my girl in your teenage hands. I'd like someone else to talk to now, someone more responsible here. Where is your leader?"

"Um... I didn't really mean operation, I just meant that she's sleeping and being tested on and..."

"I asked for your leader. Where is he?"

"Um..." He shuffled, "Let me go talk to him..." He opened the door quickly and tried to shut it before my mom came in but once she saw me up, she shoved him to the floor and ran over to me.

"Sweety!" She pulled me in a big hug. "I was so worried about you! What on earth happened?" Robin fell out of his chair and woke up, groaning with misery. When he spotted my mom he sprang off of the floor.

"Oh, hi Mrs..."

"I am in no mood for greetings here. I want to know when I can get my daughter back!" She snapped.

"Well you see... we want to keep her for a few more days because we are on a breakthrough of her origin and-"

"You told me you wanted to keep her for a few days two days ago!" She scolded, Robin shrunk with fear as she continued to scold him. Her yelling drifted throughout the tower as Cyborg and Raven walked in. Raven was much amused, raising her eyebrow.

"Um... mom..."

My mom paused scolding Robin and turned to me. "Yes sweety?" She asked.

"I think it's fine if I stay here for a few days. I mean, I'm getting better. I just didn't feel good for a few days so... I'll be fine though." I tried to convince her. She sighed, and for the first time I noticed her appearance: bags rested under her eyes and her skin appeared as if she had aged ten years over the corse of a week. Her long skirt was wrinkled and her shirt was as well not ironed. She sighed once more and considered.

"I understand dear but your father and I have just been so worried about you..."

"I know mom, but I'm fine here. I'll be released in a few days and maybe..." I trailed off, remembering my dream...

"I guess that would be okay..." She decided finally.

When she was finally gone, Cyborg and Raven had left to go back to whatever they were doing after commenting on my condition.

"Glad you're awake." Raven spoke, before shutting the door behind her. Beast Boy scurried out behind her and so it was just me and Robin together.

"So... how do you feel?" He broke the silence.

"A lot better to tell you the truth." I confessed, rubbing my head.

He chuckled, "Stinks you don't remember what happened. I mean, you sort of passed out randomly. I was beginning to think you had another one of those memory flashbacks of yours." He sighed, staring out the window. "What are we going to do with you Kory...

I opened my mouth in shock, at what Robin had just stated. Then I smiled, and could barely conceal my joy as I spoke:

"My name's not Kory. It's Koriand'r."


	18. The Hive

More to Life than Threadbare Quilts

Chapter 17

There was only one explanation to why my knuckles were drained white from the shaky grin on the snowflake painted mug and to why my knees were pulled to my chest and head rested on Robin's shoulder (much to Krystal's annoyance): speechless silence. It gnawed at our feet after I had told my story. Finally though, I spoke: "I guess I am in debt for my sister."

"That's ridiculous Kory, she tried to kill you!" Robin argued respectively. I sniffed once, inhaling the sweet fumes of the hot chocolate as my spoon dragged across the bottom, watching swirling marshmallows submerge in the chocolate.

"I'd never be right here on the couch with all of you guys if it wasn't for her."

"Dude, you're not even mad at her for trying to kill you?" Beast Boy asked with disbelief, "If I were you I'd stalk her out in space and then get my revenge!" A green panther scouted across the floor and pounced in the air. Raven rolled her eyes and kicked the panther in the air. Beast Boy morphed into a kitten in mid air and I brought my feet down and aloud him to leap into my lap. He screeched and tenderly tended to his wound on his back.

"Actually, if your sister is still out there, it would be best if she thought you were dead. That way, you'll be safe." Cyborg recommended.

Raven agreed, "Kory, as long as Blackfire isn't on Earth and no news gets out of the planet that you're alive, then you're safe."

Robin broke the plan of action, "Now you can go back and live a… normal life… at home," Robin's head dropped in sorrow, "you can finish up school, forget about the shadow gang and grow up normal without worrying about your past or that we ever got involved in your life." I took my head off his shoulder.

A tension struck the main room; one of silence and struggle. Raven opened her book, avoiding conversation. A black orb surrounded her hood and with her magic she placed it over her head. Beast Boy leapt off my lap and morphed back into a human. His cast to the ground reflected his gloomy mood. Cyborg avoided contract by suddenly finding interest in the falling snow.

"I guess I should leave tomorrow then." I announced. Ever so slowly I rose off the couch and with every painful step there was an urge to speak, by my mouth was dry. The chocolate mix swirled down the drain as I emptied my mug in the sink. There was an eerie clank when my mug dropped in the sink. Antagonizing would explain the pain I suddenly felt while I dragged my feet across the carpet, making my way to the door. I glanced back at my motionless friends before stepping through the doorway.

"I'm going to pack." I announced before the door swooshed shut behind me, concealing me in the darkness of the hallway.

Instantly loud rapturous voices echoed through the door and I slid down the steel door, savoring the cold contact to my neck. I sat down at the base. Listening half heartedly, an argument emerged:

"Why can't she stay?"

"No Beast Boy, she has to go home and live a normal life." Robin answered calmly.

"But she could-"

"I don't want to hear it. She needs to go."

"I thought you liked her enough to-"

"Beast Boy she has to go home!" Robin argued.

Man, listen to the grass stain for once. I think he's right." Cyborg considered.

"He's right Robin, she is now one of us whether or not she was raised in a normal life after her incident. The reality is that she now knows about her true past and we need to help her… she can't go back knowing that her true parents are dead, that she's from an alien planet, that she was _**taken prisoner by the gordanians and tested on**_, giving her these powers and haunting flashbacks. Don't forget her sister tried to kill her. What would happen if Blackfire discovers Kory is still alive? We wouldn't be there to help her out. She's our… friend… She needs us." Raven informed Robin.

Cyborg supported, "I agree man. She's just like us. Give her a chance."

"Well I say she should go." Krystal argued.

Silence struck the room. I sighed once more and banged the back of my head against the steel door. Why did Robin want me gone so badly? I already knew Krystal wanted me gone because that was obvious, but Robin? I plodded down the hall, leaving behind the dying down conversation in the next room; head to the ground. Unnoticed, the door opened and a shadow loomed over me, warning me of a presence.

"You heard; didn't you?"

"Don't worry Robin, I'll be gone by morning." The clinking of his steel toed boots rang louder as Robin approached me and caringly laid his gloved hand on my shoulder. I shuttered. His masked eyes narrowed softly with consideration. His hand forced me to turn around to face him but my head was still down in shame. I was being such a cowards… Tenderly he brushed a strand of hair out of my face and raised my chin so that we made serious eye contact. His facial expression showed sympathy, mine: sorrow.

"No Kory, I'm sorry that I said that. The truth is, I don't want you to go but you have to because I DO want what's best for you." I took his hand off my shoulder and grasped his hand in mine.

"I understand friend Robin." With that I turned around and walked off, leaving behind a sad Robin.

"Dude, you're so not cool." Beast Boy brushed past Robin, purposefully slamming his shoulder with his own.

"I think you're making the wrong decision. She needs us man." Cyborg slapped Robin on the back for comfort and to maybe slap some sense in him.

"You mad at me too Raven?" Robin scratched his head and brought his hand down to his face, sighing through his outstretched fingers.

"I usually stay neutral in situations but I have to say: nice move boy blunder." She spat sarcastically, wandering to her room. "Don't worry Robin, I don't mind if she leaves." Krystal added. He stared at me once more before I entered my room and collapsed on the bed.

I jumped up when the alarm rang, blaring through the tower. My ears perked as Robin barked orders through the hall. "Titans!" he called. I snuck out of my room and poked my head through the open door to the main room. "The Hive is up to no good. Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth… they're robbing the downtown bank. Titans Go!" They all quickly fled out of the room except for Robin who noticed my presence. Before he departed, he glanced back at me.

"Don't worry; I'll be gone before you guys get back." I choked, barely able to muster the courage to say that.

"Kory, if this is the last time I see you here… then I have to say that I hope… I hope…"

"Just go Robin. You have to kicking of the butt to do." I smiled, trying to cover up the sorrow. With that he ran out, guilt surrounding him.

My eyes narrowed as a plan formulated in my head. I dashed down the hallway and skidded to a halt in front of the door. My fingers pounded on the key pad. A groan escaped from my lips… what was the password… Giving up I rammed my shoulder into the door. My superhuman strength took over and dented the door and sent it flying off its hinges. I guess there were benefits for being an alien.

Various artifacts surrounded me in the evidence room but I touched nothing for my primary target was the wardrobe. Gingerly I brushed my hand over the… prison outfit as flashbacks of the Gordanians whipped through my mind. Swiftly I swiped the costume and changed my outfit. The metal was cold to the touch, but brought familiarity along with memories of pain.

Left behind was the tiara, but the arm band clasped onto my arm and the neck plate was fixed in place. I flattened out my skirt and slipped on my high heeled pumps.

Dashing out of the tower, I skidded to another halt in the cold garage and studied Robin's motorcycle with… interest… My hand brushed over a gorgeous red and green motorcycle jam packed with the latest gears and gadgets. I wonder how much power… speed…

"Don't bother Kory… you can… fly…" I bit my lip and shuttered, erasing the thought of crashing into waves. Okay, so I remembered most of my past, but that didn't necessary mean that I could put it into action. Revving up the motorcycle, I flew out of the tower. Besides, Robin might have needed his bike. I didn't understand why he didn't bring it in the first place.

Snow casually twirled down, coating the road I raced down. The busy highway was an obstacle course within itself; what the hell was I doing? I didn't even have a driver's license! Oh well; I shrugged and continued on, almost missing a sharp turn. Okay, so I could fly a space ship apparently, that was more complex then a motorcycle. Not to mention that I could fly... I shuttered once more as images of me falling into the water plagued my mind. I swerved out of the way of a passing car, catching only the fading blare of the horn; talk about a close call. I continued my pursuit, trying to locate the scene of the crime. Before I could mutter any Tamara worlds of vulgar, a pink beam of light shot into the sky. Question answered. I revved up the motorcycle once more and raced to where I saw the energy beam, knowing that it would be the likely location of the battle.

The engine sounded muffled and yearning for more as I came to a halt in alley. Around the corner was where the battle was taking place. I took and deep breath, savoring the cool air that relieved my racing heart, and twisted the handle once more. I stepped on the gas, squealing tires indenting the snow as I emerged from the alley.

Attention was directed from the battle when I raced out and skidded to a stop. The battle seemed to cease as I swung off the vehicle and unclasped the helmet.

"What's this: some Titan wanna-be?" A puny kid with thick goggles cracked out a horrible laugh, one of high pitches. Gizmo was his name I was guessing due to his extremely wide variety of…well…gizmos.

My eyes narrowed and my hands threw off the helmet, hair released from its bonding and picked up by the wind. With that my eyes glowed a deathly green.

"Kory! What are you doing here? You said you were leaving!" Robin yelled, tackling a pale girl with wiry pink hair and Goth-like apparel.

"I left the tower, didn't I?"

"Awwww… such a nice reunion, now how about you let us go or we'll end this now?" A large beast that resembled somewhat of a human on packs of steroids emerged behind the pink haired witch who had stunned Robin momentarily. He cracked his knuckles and agreed, "Yes, lets crush them."

"Kory get out of here!" Robin ordered, tacking the monstrous human. Krystal assisted him.

"No, she should stay," the girl cart wheeled over to me, finishing off with a round off. Her pink wiry hair stood motionless. She examined me, smirking with delight, "I'd like to teacher her step pyramid," she paused and her hands glowed a brilliant pink, "it consists of you on the bottom and me on the top." Her foot flew into my stomach and forced me to the ground. My head slammed into the street.

I struggled under the pressure of her foot.

"aw, that stinks you're not very powerful, I thought maybe I would have had a challenge," she leaned in, metal boot digging into my stomach harder as I bit my lip, trying to hold back the pain, "You don't even have a name. I'm Jinx by the way- here to make your life a living hell."

Before her mind could comprehend what happened, Raven encircled her in a black orb and slammed her against the brick wall. "Robin's right Kory: you should get out of here before you get hurt." A pink wave of energy made contact with Raven. She formed a shield of black magic and tried to force the energy back. Jinx's outstretched hand continued to compress her magic against Raven's. I ran over to try and help, but was instantly thrown back by Mammoth. His huge body form crushed me against the wall. Mustering up my super strength, I punched him hard in the stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"What the-" She started before a bolt of green energy shot out of the palm of my hand and caught him in the chest, sending him flying backwards and into the wall. Cyborg finished him off with a sonic blast from his mechanical arm cannon.

"Not bad." He commented running back over to tackle Gizmo who was currently discharging grenades at a fleeing Beast Boy. I turned my attention to Robin who grabbed his motorcycle and punched in a code on the dash board, opening up a secret compartment of back up bird-a-ranges that he used in combat. Beast Boy and Cyborg struggled with Gizmo while Raven and Robin tackled Jinx.

I made my decision and ran over to assist Beast Boy and Cyborg. With glowing green, I targeted Gizmo, hand aimed at his scrawny little head. That was until I could no longer concentrate due to a throbbing pain in the back of my head. I fell backwards, losing concentration as the boulder that had hit me crashed to the ground. I fell over and clutched my head; my world spinning and disoriented. Blinking once and shaking my head I tried to concentrate on the battle. My mouth was dry and I could not muster any words except for a cough.

"kory!" Robin yelled. He ran over to his motorcycle and punched a button in a secret command pad.

"Raven, get us out of here!" I felt the warm touch of Cyborg's metallic hands when he picked me up tenderly.

"Hang on Kory." I slipped between unconsciousness and thinking of how stupid I could have been for trying to do that…

We were surrounded in a black orb as the motorcycle exploded, destroying the alley.

"Is she going to be okay?" Robin asked concerned. I didn't have time to apologize before I passed out.

author's note: okay people, thanks for all your reviews becaue i really appreciate your dedication. i am sorry if this chapter was less... appealing then you would have liked it to be. i hope i can make it better... i just have so much stuff to do now... sighs anyways... please review, tell me what ya think!


	19. the best kind of friends

More to Life than Threadbare Quilts

Chapter 18

"How is she doing?"

"She suffered minor bruising to the head. She heals quickly though even without my magic. So in other words: she'll be fine, now stop bugging me!" Raven scolded. I suppressed a groan as I became conscious. My eyes were glued shut from the throbbing (but slowly ceasing) pain in my head. I remained frozen as they continued talking: "We can't tell her mom this…" Robin stated grimly.

"Dude, she'd yell at us like she did to me before but like ten times worse!"

"She'll be fine- don't worry." Cyborg assured.

"I told her to go home! I should have walked her home or something. Then she wouldn't be in this condition."

"Don't blame yourself Robin, maybe Kory was trying to tell us something." Were Raven's words of wisdom?

"Yeah, after all, she did kind of help us out." Beast Boy informed.

"In some time, maybe she could actually be a Titan." Cyborg suggested.

Robin cut in, "no, this job is too dangerous for her. We can't just let-"

"She's an extra terrestrial with the ability to arm wrestle Cyborg with her pinky finger. She's almost a living solar battery and we don't even know what other combat techniques she has. We _**need **_another team member; this city _**needs**_ her too." The door swooshed open and her footsteps faded down the hallway.

"Not to mention she's the only one who'll let me morph into a cat and sleep on her lap. Terra's never here to let me do that and have you ever seen me try to curl up on Raven's lap?" Beast Boy was next to walk out of the room.

Cyborg signed and commented, "it's up to you man, but come on, listen to your team mates."

"If you asked me, I'd tell you she needs to get the hell out of here. All she's done is sit here in the infirmary looking cute. And stop staring at her Robin." Krystal glared. I felt her lean over me and whisper, "If I spit, do you think I would boil-" I bolted up and caught onto her wrist.

"You do this spitting on me and I'll make sure I'll practice my solar energy discharge on you." I spat, glaring angrily at Krystal.

"Oh look, the sleeping princess awakes…" Krystal spat sarcastically.

"Kory!" Robin exclaimed. He pulled Krystal away and paused, blushing at his outburst, "…how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks Robin." I exhaled sharply, and then bit my lip in awkwardness. Finally I confessed: "I am most sorry for not abiding to your wishes. I thought I could have been of assistance but I only ended up causing more of a-"

"help," Robin cut in. Confusion shut my mouth, "you were a help to the team."

Krystal's mouth dropped in disbelief, as well as mine, "What?" Krystal whined, "A help? She was a pain in the ass, that's what she was!"

I huffed, crossing my arms sourly as Krystal tried to continue.

"Krystal, cut it out." Robin ordered, calming Krystal down. He raised his eyebrows as she crossed her arms and kicked the chair with frustration, letting out a muffled scream and cursing silently to herself. Robin backed away cautiously, hoping not to get caught in her mad stream of fire.

"Would it be okay if I had some time alone?" Krystal stuck her tongue out and stormed out of the room. Robin nodded and gave me a weak smile, following Krystal out of the door to go try and help her manager her anger. He stopped at the door, "Don't listen to her you know. You did end up getting Mammoth arrested. He had to go to the hospital for some cracked ribs and that's not really something you can do everyday to a seven hundred pound bad guy."

I smiled warmly, "thanks."

"No problem, you were a great help out there."

I chuckled, Robin joining in, and played with the hemming on the bed. "Hey…" Robin paused, taking a deep breath, "would you like to stay for Christmas? I mean, even though it's not your tradition and you'd probably want to be at home with your family and…"

I stopped him for a second and blushed, "I'd love to." He blushed as well and started walking towards the hallway. He backpedaled over to my bed again and added, "We're going to decorate the tower… and Cyborg's putting some carols on… and Raven's going to make some more hot chocolate…so you want to meet us down there?" I nodded shyly along with Robin who smiled, relieved that he got that over with.

"I'm… going to go now… see you soon?"

I giggled once more as Robin awkwardly slipped away, muttering to himself harshly. When he was gone I plopped back down on my bed and sighed. Was it true? Did I really hurt the team more then help? Krystal's words dug through my mind.

"Yes Robin?" I raised my eyebrow in suspicion at the looming figure in the doorway. "Oh, hi," he mumbled, walking into the room once more, "You're mom's here."

"Oh."

"Do you want to talk to her now?"

"That would be fine." He gave another cheesy grin and slipped away once more as my mom walked in, sighing with relief.

I greeted, "Hi mom." She stood there for a moment and then burst into tears.

"One minute I get call saying that you are coming home and the next news reports are streaming in about this new girl fighting with the teen titans and getting severely hurt and… she looks just like my little baby!" My mom came over and threw her arms around me, concealing me in her bodily warmth.

"I am sorry about getting mad at your friends the other visit. I now understand how good they are treating you and that you really belong here. I always used to worry that you would never fit in at school. When you first started, you were much of an outcast and you would always come home in such a cheerful mood, fooling us that you were having a good time, but I always knew deep down you were troubled. Now though, you seem more complete and whole. That's all a mother has ever wanted for their daughter."

"Thanks mother." I sniffed, squeezing her tighter. "Doctor Cyborg," I joked, "said I could go home soon. If you want, I can get all my stuff packed."

My mom stared at me with bewilderment. "Oh sweet, you must be joking." She laughed once, only bursting out into more tears. "I know I might not understand everything that is going on in your life and I am not going to try because I know it's your life and I shouldn't mess with it- only to guide you. I came here with your stuff and to tell you that your father and I love you so much. You were the best adopted child we could have ever picked out and we are so proud of you!"

"Mom," I paused, "why are you speaking as if this is some sort of… good-bye?"

From the door emerged Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, all radiating a friendly warmth. "It's up to you, but we thought that maybe…" Cyborg started.

"You would come live with us." Beast Boy finished.

Raven added, "After all, you are our friend."

My heart jumped a beat, thumping in my chest, and then sped up to a quick pace, racing around my head. I smiled brightly, unable to contain the shock of joy much longer. "I… don't know what to say." I confessed, smiling broader until I felt like my mouth was going to stretch off my face.

"Say you'll battle me to Mega Monkey Five?"

"Come help me fix up my car?"

"…meditate with me in the morning?"

Speechless was but a mere word that could never begin to describe the action, feelings, and power that was surging through my body. I could muster but a small nod before bursting into tears of joy, adding another tab marker to my chart of emotions today.

"Mother, can I?"

"Of course sweet; this life is what you've always wanted." I threw my arms around my mom once more, savoring the sweet scent of her hair and her soft clothes that I had never yearned for so much in my life or even thought that I would miss it. Then she kissed me on the cheek and sent me off to my friends whom I pulled into a group hug.

"Group hug!" Beast boy grinned cheerily.

I broke off the group hung, pulling back a strand of my hair. "What about Robin?" I asked, "He and Krystal do not agree in my staying…"

"What are you talking about girl?" Cyborg replied, "It's a majority vote whether or not that slime ball calls him the leader."

"Oh x'hal! I thank you all for being such wondrous friends!" I cheered, laughing.

"Your stuff is downstairs sweet. Come visit your father and me sometime!" As we walked to the front door of the tower, I hugged my mom once more, laughing as the tears of joy and sorrow stained her coat. "Aw, stop that crying now. There's no need." She ordered jokingly.

"I'll see you soon mother!" I waved good-bye and turned back to my friends. "You guys mean so much to me! I don't know how to ever repay you!"

"Don't mention it Kory. We thought that since you were all alien and everything, you could hang out with is. Not to mention Krystal was driving us up the wall. Seeing her get jealous is priceless!" Beast Boy started.

"Jealous?" I questioned. Was I missing something?

"Never mind…" Raven shook her head.

"Dudes, lets all watch a movie!" Beast Boy suggested, plopping down on the couch.

"Why is Krystal jealous?" I asked once more, but then ignored me purposefully, secretly laughing to themselves.

"It's nothing-"

"What is SHE doing here?" Krystal screeched.

"Jealous?" Cyborg challenged. Beast Boy snickered and elbowed me jokingly. "Told you so." He whispered.

"Cyborg?" Robin questioned, entering the room with a surprised look on his face. Raven, beast boy, and Cyborg stood up as I sunk lower on the couch. Robin had caught sight of me and was quite… angry most likely.

"We want her to stay with us." Beast Boy stood up for Cyborg. He patted me on the shoulder defensively.

"and if you don't like it…" Raven started,

"Then you'll have to put up a really good reason to why she can't stay. And none of that other crap you tried to pull previously." Cyborg finished confidently.

Robin grinned, "Welcome to our home Kory."

I grinned, feeling much better about my stay here. "So he didn't really want me gone after all." I thought to myself, hoping that it was right.

Krystal was left with her mouth open. "What?! I thought you wanted her gone! I wanted her gone! She CANNOT stay here!" She whined, stomping a firm foot on the ground and glaring at me viciously.

"You've got a problem Krystal?" Beast Boy nudged.

"She stays Krystal and that's final." Robin closed.

We were cut off by the Titan's alarm blare. Immediately everything was forgotten about and Robin dashed to the computer, typing away furiously. "Titans!" Robin ordered quickly, "It's Plasmus up to no good in the sewers again. Let's go see if he would like a taste of some solar energy." Robin grinned, shutting off the computer. The titans exited, dashing for the garage.

"Aren't you coming?" Robin asked. I grinned enthusiastically and ran out with Robin, a sigh of relief barely escaping my lips before we reached the garage.

"You can ride with Cyborg in his car even though I know you can operate a motorcycle." He joked.

Cyborg beckoned me to his car and slowly I advanced, not sure if what I was doing was right. NO- I was sure it was right, I just wasn't sure that I was ready to accept such a wonderful change in my life. My grin switched to a smirk as I entered the car, buckling my seat belt.

Maybe there _was_ more to life than threadbare quilts…

a/n: this is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. If any of you were wondering... and one of my very deticated fans (i can't believe i have fans!!!) was really excitied for my upcoming chapters and i offered her the privilage to type up one of my chapters. i will tell you when this happens... i think it's chapter 21. first i have to actually give her the details for the chatper grins


	20. Shadowy Christmas

Author's note: thanks everyone for waiting. although i would have rather stretched this out a bit more into two chapters (with more detail) i decided to squish it all together. so, even though it may be a little lacking on the details, i hope you guys enjoy. .

best wishes

-sam

Chapter 20

"Aw yeah Man- A white Christmas!" Cyborg sang. Our wake up call had rung and when the second one followed- courtesy of Beast Boy- it was quite unwanted. "Dude, Presents! That big one in the middle's mine!"

"No way slime ball. It has my name written all over it."

Their bitter argument wasn't the best start to a well welcomed Christmas, but it would do for me. With a grin, I dashed into the main room; still dressed in cotton P.J's a bit too small for me so that the ends of the pants hung three-quarters of the way down my leg and the shirt sleeves rested at my elbows. Thankfully none of my stomach was revealed. Hey, it fit and it was a hand-me-down. Why let it to waste?

Beast Boy greeted me by morphing into a cat and purring against my leg. I giggled and tenderly wrapped my hands around his furry cat belly, picking him up to cuddle close to my cheek. In return he purred. Out of curiosity, I released my hair from a Christmas ribbon and tied it around the green cat's neck. Proudly I displayed my new invention to Cyborg. "He looks like a girl." Cyborg joked.

"Such a Merry Christmas, is it not?" I started as Raven floated in, eyes sealed shut and annoyed that sleep had been interrupted from Beast Boy and Cyborg of all people. "Can someone turn up the heat?" She groaned, pulling her cloak tighter across her thin, shivering body. "Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Beast Boy pushed, leaping out of my hands and dashing over to Raven. She glared at the green cat as he jumped up into her arms. In return she dropped him flat. "Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean I'm going to like you more."

"Like me more?" Beast Boy started, "Does that mean that you like me in the first place? Cause you have to like me in the first place to like me even-"

"Don't push it." She growled.

"Morning'" Robin yawned, plopping down on the couch. "More like good night. It's Four and we should all be in bed." Raven grumbled.

Robin ignored her, "Where's Krystal?"

"Your girlfriend will sleep through anything. There's no way she's awake." Robin glared at Cyborg's remark.

"Dude, I'll go wake her!" Beast Boy slyly grinned, sliding to the door as a plan formulated through his head. Instantly there was a universal "NO!" which caused Beast Boy to shrink away to my side in fear, grumbling in defeat. We all sighed in relief.

"The last thing she needs is to wake up drenched in water. I'll go wake her." Robin volunteered, hopping off the couch and rubbing his tiered eyes.

"Well hurry then, I wanna open presents!" Beast Boy exclaimed impatiently. Cross-legged on the floor, I stretched out my arms and began a conversation: "How does this "clause" you were informing me about earlier get around to all the children in the world. Last time I researched, the population is vast, correct?" Beast Boy replied with a sign. It had taken nearly an hour for him to explain the odd holiday of Christmas to me. I had repeatedly interrupted with questions pertaining to the strange customs. When Krystal emerged from the door with Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg both perked up.

"Oh look! They're back!" Finally we can open presents!" Cyborg rubbed his hands together and eyed the presents eagerly. Beast Boy on the other hand nose-dived into the pile and swam over to the middle where the "glory" was resting.

"Grass stain, that present's not yours." Cyborg argued. "'Course it is!" Beast Boy stuck out his tongue and started opening it.

"Maybe if you found it fit to read the tag, you would know whose present it was." Robin suggested. Grumbling, Beast Boy snatched the tag and then lowered his eyes in defeat. "It says "Raven"." He spat. Raven looked around the room with surprise. "It was from me!" I exclaimed, not able to contain the excitement. A small smile crept on her face.

"That wasn't necessary, but thanks."

"Oh, please do not thank me. After all you guys have done I thought it would be only best to give what presents I could get with my money-"

"You didn't!" Cyborg cut me off.

"You used your savings?!" Beast Boy groaned.

"Um…" I shuffled my feet, "I did not spend that much-"

"I can't accept this." Raven patted the present.

"Oh no please! You must! I worked especially hard in hope that you would appreciate it!" I begged. My "puppy-dog pout" crept on my face. With huge watery eyes and a big lip I pouted at Raven. She covered her eyes over her head to avoid the "look" (which for some reason always made them weak) but couldn't help but peek when she thought I was done. "Is that necessary?" She mumbled, sighing with defeat. "Alright- I'll accept the present." I jumped up with joy. A smile erased my pout.

"Sometimes I wonder if she can take over the world with that persuasive method." Beast Boy joked, "She could make someone do anything!" He pointed out, finally settling down in his pile of presents in the corner. Viciously, he started opening each one and carelessly tossing the wrapping paper.

I giggled at his remark and watched happily as everyone started fishing through the pile of presents for theirs. "I wonder what we'll get in the mail." Krystal smirked, imagining the piles of mail probably stacked out the door.

"Yeah," Beast Boy exclaimed, "Last year was stacked all the way up the door! We couldn't get out of the tower there were so many Christmas cards and presents!" He laughed at the thought.

"Everyone must really appreciate your dedicated work." I piped in.

"I guess." Cyborg shrugged, holding up his new present gloriously. "Wonder what could be in here…" he mumbled to himself, poking and prying at the wrapped gift before shrugging it off and tearing into the paper.

"Where do you store all the Christmas cards?" I questioned, "Do you have a room full of them?"

Krystal let out a hoarse laugh, "you really think we keep those things?" She shook her head in a know-it-all way and continued to open her presents.

"Well, why not?" I suggested.

"Because…" Krystal trailed off, unsure of the answer, "well, just because we don't feel like it. Why don't you go shove them all in a closet? That can be your new job." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I nodded once and glanced hopefully at the stack of presents. After not seeing any with my name on it, I quickly turned away and scrutinized at the couch, finding my cheeks turning bright red. "Why did I think that I would get presents anyways?" I thought to myself, hoping no one had seen me eagerly eye the gifts, looking for mine. "It's not like they should get presents for me anyways. Stop being so selfish Kory Anders!" I scolded quietly to myself. With that in mind, for the rest of the time I sat quietly on the floor as everyone fascinated over there presents. There was an occasional "Thank you" but besides that, everyone was absorbed in everything else.

"Thanks for the bookshelf Kory. But you really didn't have to." Raven patted my old bookshelf proudly. I shouldn't have been so selfish and spent as little money as I could, because the bookshelf was from my house that I had never seen fit to use. Since it was in perfect condition, I had bought black and white paint. I coated it entirely with black and then carefully sprayed little drops of sparkling white with a paint brush to resemble stars. "It was my pleasure! I had the most fun with your present! Painting it was… a new subject for me!" I giggled, remembering how messy I had ended up when I was finished.

"Yeah- thanks!" Beast Boy grinned, holding up his new x-box game. "Same!" Cyborg waved. I smiled, happy that they all enjoyed their presents. Krystal, although I didn't expect her to thank me, had also found it fit to dangle the new make up kit I had hunted for in the store and give me a weak smile and a quick aside 'thanks'. Robin was the last to thank me, but I was quite happy when he did. To tell the truth, it was probably the weirdest of all presents, but I had hoped he enjoyed it.

"A snow globe was a clever idea Kory. I really appreciate it." I beamed in his showering appreciation as he continued, "I like how you put the picture of the two of us in it." He chuckled to himself. Once on the roof top in the snow, Robin had whipped out his camera and snapped a picture of us. The next time we met on the roof, he gave me the picture from which I treasured always. What would be a better thing to help keep our memories of the time on the roof then a snow globe?

Krystal muttered harsh words under her breath and rolled her eyes, "Those break." She warned. "And it's not going to be winter anymore. It'll be so outdated in the spring."

Even though Krystal was being a bit mean, I continued to smile brightly, covering up the fact that I sort of wanted this to end. Sure, Christmas was nice and everyone seemed to be a tad bit nicer to each other but… I felt so left out. Not that I shouldn't have felt that. I mean, what did I expect? I was just a guest in their house. It wasn't like I was an actual Teen Titan or something!

"Kory," Robin snapped me out of my thoughts, "you going to open your present?" He cocked his head to the side and eyed me wearily.

"What present…" I trailed off. Beast Boy leaped into the pile of wrapping paper and scooped out a square box. He ran over to me and plopped it beside me, sitting down as well.

"It's right here!" He beamed, begging me to open the present. I guess I had missed it. "And it's from all of us to you!" His grin was wide as I carefully untied the ribbon. I got a present!

"We were fighting over who would give you this present, so we just made it from all of us." Robin added. I ripped off the rapping paper eagerly and found myself staring at a box. I giggled and opened the box, revealing a bright yellow circular communications device. It was outlined in black and the 'T' logo shimmered in the light.

'Does this mean…' I thought to myself.

"I know it took a while, but we wanted you to officially be apart of our team. I know we said this before, but: Welcome to the team Kory." Cyborg exclaimed, patting me on the back. I proudly lifted up the communicator and flipped it open.

"You guys didn't have to do that!" I exclaimed.

"We wanted you to officially be part of our team. Not just a stand in or something." Beast Boy joked.

"You like it?" Robin asked eagerly. I nodded in reply.

"Well!" Beast Boy yawned. "I opened all my presents. Can we have hot coco?" He asked. Everyone advanced to the kitchen happily awaiting the hot beverage. Quietly I giggled and sighed with joy. "I guess I got a present after all. And it turned out to be the best one ever…" I trailed off, walking to my room. Carefully the new communicator was laid down on my dresser and found itself a new home in between my nicely folded uniform.

Before we knew it, the day had started to sink below the mountains and six drenched figures collapsed on the snowy ground outside of the tower. All day we had been outside in the snow. Our assortment of activities ranging from a snowman building contest to a heated pool of water (courtesy of my energy bolts) had all ended when Beast Boy declared war.

The snow ball fight had been fun, and both Robin and I were invincible. Usually I was used to just playing the game with Robin and I had to admit it was chaos but with six of us (yes, Raven joined in after countless pouts and begging sessions)? It might have been the apocalypse. I think not one of us survived the fight as we all just laid there frozen, thankful for the blanket of snow surrounding us. We were all panting.

"That was fun, was it not?" I exclaimed in between gasps.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy agreed, nearly passing out.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Cyborg admitted, nodding in approval.

"What about you Rae?" Beast Boy nudged her.

"That was… fun…" She trailed off, trying to rid her hood of snow.

"Kory pegged me in the face." Krystal whined, stating clearly that she had not had any fun what-so-ever although we all knew that she was just mad that Beast Boy and Cyborg had teamed up against her. In the end though: all of us had to admit that we had a pretty awesome Christmas.

Raven suggested, "Let's go inside. It's getting dark."

Everyone else agreed and painfully rose up, caressing aching joints and plodding over to the door. Once inside, everyone separated to their private rooms to change. Seeing that I needed not change because my uniform was far from soaked and I was neither cold (although Robin complained countless times that I could get sick going out in my revealing uniform. I had argued that since I was from another planet, I could withstand harsher conditions), I found myself out on the roof, admiring the fresh snow twirling from the gray sky. The fresh layer crunched under my feet as I made my way to the edge of the tower.

"It's such a Beautiful night." I spoke to no one in particular. Thinking back, I knew that Christmas could have never been better for me. It was even more than I had wished for.

"Yeah, it's a perfect Christmas, isn't it?" Robin chuckled, emerging from the roof door. "It's quite a cold one too. Suppose to freeze tonight I heard." He announced, kicking the snow. I nodded and smiled, still staring up at the vast sky.

"You sure you're not cold?" He asked.

"I'm sure Robin." I giggled.

"Well, I'm going to go get a coat on. I'll be back." He mumbled some words like "she's crazy" under his breath before heading towards the door.

"I'll be waiting for you!" I called after as he disappeared down the steps.

Once more I was left alone to ponder at the sky. My hands reached over to the communicator clasped to my side. Gingerly I ran a finger over the sleep metal and sighed in joy. "I can't believe I'm a titan." I cheered to myself. I flipped open the communicator and stared at the blank screen. Continually I shut the communicator, and then re-opened it once more, apparently fascinated at the wonderful object. That was, until a slightly unexpected and all too familiar voice rang in my ears.

"Merry Christmas," He cooed, startling me. I jumped from my spot and swirled around, finding myself face to face with… no one? "You haven't changed a bit cutie." He snaked his arms around me from behind. My feet lifted off the ground and I was twirled around.

Xavier plopped me down after a bit and fell back into the snow, arms behind his head. I stared at him in shock and fell onto the ground as well, cross-legged.

"Xavier! What are you doing here?!" I asked, a bit crossed. In reality, I was happy to see him, but he was a criminal on the run.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled, the way he always used to do when he was talking to me. It was a kind of teasing tone, yet brought forth great ease that made me feel comforted.

I tugged once on his red-x costume, "You're on the run!" I exclaimed wildly.

"Hold up cutie, do you see me being chased by anyone? Everyone think's I've left the country or something. No worries." He held up his hands in defense. I knew he was probably smirking under that skull mask of his. I eased up a bit as he persuaded me that I was in no danger.

"How have you been?" I asked concerned.

"I've been fine. Been cuttin' back on the stealing." He announced proudly. I giggled, rolling my eyes at him. "You never change." I mumbled.

"But you have," He remarked, "I mean, look at you: an honorary Titan!" I blushed a bit and placed away my communicator that I had been playing with.

"Thanks." I mumbled. He sighed and ripped of his mask. I was surprised to witness such a face that had seemed to age a bit. He was no longer the striking young man that I had befriended; he was but a tiered kid that had grown up too fast and too soon- let out into the harsh world alone. Against my better judgment of reasonable senses, I brushed my hand against a scar that had bitten into his flesh. He shuttered once and jerked his head away. "You seem to have seen better days?" I questioned concerned.

"I've been having some run-ins with people I thought I had gotten rid of. For some reason they just keep finding me… I don't know how. I mean, I'm usually quite good with disappearing…" He trailed off; running a gloved hand through his messy brown hair that looked like it hadn't seen scissors in a while. It was a bit longer than before and much dirtier. Still scruffy though!

"Xavier- you can't live on like this. Come live with us!" I invited.

The only response was a loud laugh. "Live with you guys? Robin would kill me before I set foot in his tower." He rolled his eyes as he mention the boy wonder. "Besides, I can't get involved with you and Bird Boy."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry Kory; it's not a secret or anything: you guys are totally meant for each other. At first I couldn't believe it but now… I understand it and have come to accept it. I guess I've learned to move on."

"Xavier: Robin and I are best friends. If that makes you upset-"

"Kory… forget I said that. Not to sound rude, but when it comes to you two: you can be so dense." He laughed hoarsely.

"Xavier… you can't stay here long. Robin's going to be back soon. He just went to go get a jacket-"

"I stalled him for a bit; left him a bit of some info on the Shadow Gang. He doesn't know how he got it, but I'm sure he's glad about the breakthrough. It'll keep him busy for a while."

"Well then: you know you can't stay here _forever_. You have to get out of here while you still can. If you get captured again, the percent chance of escaping again is quite slim."

"Don't worry- I can take care of myself."

I sighed once more, "Don't worry? Xavier! That's all I am hearing. Don't you understand that you are putting your life at risk? Please- you have to get out of here! I am worried about you!" I pleaded.

"I promise I'll leave the city okay? I just came to say good-bye first."

I shut my mouth and muttered a quiet, "Oh…"

"And I came to give you this:" Out of his pocket he withdrew a shimmering silver bracelet. The chains clasped dangling purple stars. Although it was pretty, the first thing that popped into my head was emitted from my mouth: "Did you-"

"No, I didn't steal it. I bought it with my own money (which wasn't stolen either) and I want you to have it." He dropped it into my hands and stood up.

"Robin's probably coming up by now. I have to go." He smashed his mask back on his head and took a few steps towards the edge.

"Wait!" I called before he left. He turned back around. "I don't know how to thank you. You were my first best friend and will always be my friend." I thought I saw him cringe when I said "friend" but I continued: "I hope you understand that I like you a lot. You showed me kindness when others laughed at me because I had lost my memory. Even though I remember everything now, I still don't forget when we first met. It meant a lot to me and…"

"Thanks cutie. I'll see yah around?" I nodded in response. A tear trickled down my cheek as he disappeared and was gone from my sight. Robin had then entered and saw the familiar snow prints.

"Where is he?" He spat, but seeing my eyes watery, he softened his tone. I guess he decided to forget about it and move on."Did he give you that?" He pointed to my bracelet. I nodded. "Let me help you with that then." He gingerly clasped the bracelet to my wrist and then grabbed my hand. "Come on, I have an important announcement to make."

As I exited the tower I remembered what he had whispered. It was faint; like the steady wind humming softly in my ears: "I'll always love you."

Maybe I had heard wrong that day or maybe he had never said anything at all but I knew that there _was_ a special connection between the both of us. I guess if things had ended up differently, maybe we could have been together and lived happily ever after. Maybe…

"_I'll see yah around?" _I never actually saw him again. It was not until years later that I would find myself sprinkling flowers over his grave in the back of a lonely church in the mud covered snow under the sad gray sky. It was never known how he died. His bodily remains floated in the water near the tower one Christmas morning. No one cared how he died either; they just were relieved that he had left the earth I guess. I think I was the only one that ever visited his grave. I guess that he had no family- like me. Another guess was that the people trying to kill him- had actually found him. However it happened though, I had a vague feeling that he had been on his way to the tower. He had promised, after all, that he would leave Jump City. So why would he end up floating in the water? No matter how much I cried, I knew that pain was never the comfort and tears only brought on more tears. It took me a while to get over it, but he was my friend and I… loved him…

I could remember quite distinctly his infamous smirk whether or not his mask was pulled over his face. I could always remember that chuckle- whether or not he had the voice scrambler on. And I would never forget the times we had spent together. They were priceless- whether or not we were happy. "I'll see yah around Xavier…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Titans, we've got a lockdown on the Shadow Gang's hideout. Our suspicions were correct: their base is located under Jump City High. Just recently Cyborg discovered some files on the school while double checking the database. Surprisingly he has discovered that the school was once a factory in the late 1800's. Underneath the factory was an international drug company that was booming in business for over 200 years. In the mid 1900's they were shut down for illegal drug usage and petty crimes that circled around them. Once the hideout under the factory was discovered, it was collapsed along with the factory itself.

At that point, I could help not but wander. My eyes studied the lazy clouds out the windows. Since daydreaming was like my second consciousness, I free fully released the flooding events that had plagued my mind.

I could have said life was going great (because it was) but there were a few issues still attacking me. One was Xavier. I had hoped that he would keep his promise and leave, but it still upset me that he had chosen a life like that in the first place; that he was forced to go into hiding because pretty much everybody wanted his head. Another was Krystal. She was always so rude and nasty to me! Not that the situation was more important than Xavier's but her joy was in tormenting me to no end. I learned to ignore her since it was a daily activity, but for some reason she never failed to address the subject of Richard- I mean- Robin and I. What I failed to understand was: what was the subject between us? Xavier had mentioned the same thing on the roof, but it couldn't be possible! Sure, we were friends, and great ones at that. Also, we were partners in crime fighting. What did Krystal and Xavier think 'we' were: in a relationship?

The thought hit me slow and painful- I guess I was really dense- my hand that was supporting my head slipped and I startled everyone, shaking the whole couch by accident and spilling onto the floor. I could not help but blush and mumble harsh Tamaranian words under my breath. Picking myself up, I gave a weak smile to Robin.

"Are you alright?" he was able to muster before chuckling a bit. After that, Beast Boy joined in, but in a more teasing tone. "I am fine. Please forgive me." The laughing ceased and we continued. There was no way that Robin and I would ever be in a relationship. I mean, I didn't… okay, I did have feelings for him, but they couldn't possibly be for love. I mean…

"I have contacted the government. They have appointed us to go check out the hideout. We'll be supplied with an S.W.A.T. team force later on. Beforehand we must go undercover. For some time we've been guessing that the hideout was directly under the school, but just now the location of an old passageway under the school has remained there for quite a bit of time- undiscovered. As you can see on the map, the hidden door is located in the abandoned greenhouse cement floor. Once inside, the passage actually directs away from the school and resides somewhere deep under the patch of woods near the football stadium." Robin paused the briefing, waiting for us- beast boy- to comprehend.

"I guess Xavier did really get the information to him…" I thought to myself, sighing once more at the thought of Xavier. I raised my hand, "How does this international crime organization become tucked away for ages when all this time they have been under our noses?"

Beast Boy sunk back on the couch in the main room, totally uninterested in the announcement. Thanks to the breakthrough, he was missing a Christmas special.

"Good question Kory. A large criminal organization is bound to have backstabbers and people who would double-cross them for money. And throughout the years, they were quite good at keeping everything a secret. That's what makes it such a good gang: they can remain undiscovered for so long. Due to the new information received, we can catch them finally and bring down the Shadow Gang. Tonight we are going to break in and catch all the villains."

"IT'S CHRISTMAS THOUGH! ARE YOU INSANE?" Beast Boy exclaimed

"One problem Robin," Raven started, "we're talking about a fairly large group of criminals here. The chance of all of them being at the hideout at exactly the same time isn't very likely. Some are bound to escape."

"And that's exactly why we are going tonight. The chance that all of them are going to be there is greater because most will think that if there is going to be a meeting during Christmas- it **must** be important. Not to mention all gang members are loyal to their boss (and his daughter) and will come. At least, that is the plan. Not to mention, I borrowed this," Robin whipped out a pink cell phone encrusted with white gems.

"Is that Kitten's cell phone?" I questioned.

"Katherine Moth's father is- as we suspected- the head of the Shadow Gang. His daughter has access to everyone's cell phone numbers. Originally, the plan was to arrest each person individually, but due to the vast size, it would be impossible. So, I'm texting all of them for an important meeting at the hideout tonight; signed by Kitten."

I clapped with delight, "Joyous!"

"This plan just might work. It's a long shot though." Cyborg warned.

"Good, now everyone, we have to formulate a plan of action for tonight: Cyborg: you and Raven will guard the perimeter. Make sure no one suspects the set up. Be ready to fight as well. When I signal you on the communicator, which will be your signal, move to the green house entrance and through the trap door. Make sure you guard that door. No one must come out unless they are in hand cuffs. The police should follow you in when the signal is given. Our job is to surround them; block them off and then use any means necessary to restrain all the criminals. The S.W.A.T team will be set up less than a quarter of a mile from campus and they'll be waiting with trucks to haul off the bang members."

Both Cyborg and Raven nodded. "What about me?" Krystal whined. Robin's face dropped and he lowered his head shamefully, "You told me before you called the meeting that I could go undercover with you, right?" Her hopeful grin diminished. "Robin?" She slammed her teeth together.

Gulping, Robin replied uneasily, "I did say that, yes. But then after I changed the plans a bit and forgot to give you another job…" He cringed as Krystal shouted: "What?!"

"Don't worry." He assured, "you can go help Terra block off all the other entrances around the base-"

"But I wanted to do this special assignment with you!"

"I kind of decided that it would be better to take Kory-"

"That slut?! Why the hell are you taking her?" Krystal clenched her fists together and stormed out of the room.

"I don't mind working with friend Terra." I volunteered.

"No Kory, it is fine. I thought that with you working with me-"

"He could get some alone time with you! You sly dog Robin!" Beast boy cut in, with suddenly realization, only to have himself surrounded in a pool of black magic and rocketed towards the ceiling. Robin clenched his fists, fuming mad. All I could do was blush.

"BB does have a point you know. I think you're just doing this because-"

"Would you as well like to be hung upside down from the ceiling, Cyborg?" Raven raised her brow warningly. Cyborg shut his mouth and Robin continued, ready to get the briefing over and done with.

"Beast Boy will morph into a fly on Kory's shoulder. There he will stay until we are in the building. Kory: you and I will make our way to Moth's office and Beast Boy will break off to go search for any evidence of illegal substances and destroy any weapons found so no large revolt will come at us when it is time to capture everyone."

I grinned, feeling to finish off the plan: "and then we corner the Shadow gang and the villain Moth and send them to jail where they belong!" I exclaimed, quite fond of the plan of action.

"Then it's settled. We have to prepare though. Kory: I need you to put on other clothes besides your uniform. If anyone saw you in that black outfit, they would know we were there. I'm going to send out the text message to the shadow Gang for midnight. We will set out in 20 minutes. In the meantime Cyborg, prepare the T-care and my motorcycle please. We're going to have to park far from the school to avoid any suspicion. Raven, go over the plan once more and map out the region where you will be patrolling with Cyborg."

"What about me?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

"Go make sure Krystal's okay."

"Eww man! She's _**your**_ girlfriend!"

"I'll go." I volunteered. Maybe I could figure out why there was such a tension between the two of us and sort things out.

"No need." Krystal spat, storming into the room.

"Welcome back." Cyborg greeted with no enthusiasm.

"I'm just coming to tell everyone that I'm going to nap. Without one I could never last the night." With that she glided over to Robin and pulled him into a kiss. I couldn't bear to watch, so I turned away. I felt a pain in my chest as they broke away and Krystal exited. Was I jealous? "No." I assured myself. I just had no intention to see **anyone** draw lip contact…right? Raven, seeing my distress, rose up and patted a shocked Robin.

"You need another girlfriend."


End file.
